Tails' big turn in life
by djcoldkill
Summary: Tails has been discovered. Amy holds on the secret,but still willing to go out with Sonic. Likely,Tails is jealous,but how is"the real Tails" going to explain it to Sonic? And how is Tails going to maintain a big turn in life?pairs inside. NEXT CHAPT September 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers. Thanks for clicking into my story. This will be, as said, a basically sonic/tails fic. PLZ review on any account, let out your opinions so I can improve. Nothing's perfect, but I can hopefully get better. Again, pl r&r, I want to know what you think so I can atempt to deliver. Thank u.**

Chapter 1

"I told you a thousand times Amy, I don't like you," Sonic said," Not in that way..."

"Of course you do Sonic!!" Amy said, "All we need to do is go on a date, and you'll grow. Trust me, I'm a girl."

"Amy, we've been on I don't know how many dates," Sonic explained in a 'get the point' tone, " I think that's plenty....especially if I don't remember how much."

"Weeellll do you remember that most of those dates have been crashed? I mean, those places were cheap, we can go someplace else," Amy explains herself. She was in a 'come ooonnnn' kinda tone, and Sonic got annoyed. He decided.

"sigh....I'll think about it..." He answers.

"YAY!!!" Amy was overjoyed, but was then cut off by sonic-

"BUT you have to give me a couple of days so I can decide," Sonic said, "I'm outta here....later!!" Like a fast devil he is, he speeds off.

"Ok then....what to do for those couple of days..." Amy thought, " I know!! I'll go ask tails!" She then happily skips to the young fox's house, always on inventions. Amy went to the door and knocked, hoping her friend was home. The fox heard the ring and walked over to the door, and answered it.

"Tails! Long time no see, eh?" Amy said, smiling.

"Um Amy, we saw each other yesterday," Tails corrected the pink hedgehog. She already knew, but she just wanted a conversation. 'What does she want?' Tails thought, as the fox, too, had noticed something.

"Um Tails, would you mind, if we talk?" Amy asked, coming in. Looking confused, Tails just shrugged, "Sure, anything on your mind."

"Thanks," Amy said, and went to the living room, and sat on the sofa. "Tails, I need some advice..."

"Advice?" The fox's ears perked up on this, 'sounds interesting...'

"Would you mind if we talk about me and sonic?" Amy asked, straight-forward. The fox thought on this and had something on his mind....

"....Helloo? You ok?" Amy checked on her friend.

"Huh?" Tails finally snapped, "y-yeah, I-I'm fine." 'Sonic'....That name, the sound of it, the thought of it, made her blush a little. 'Damn that Amy...'

"Soooo, we gonna talk or what?" Amy asked, tapping her foot impatiently, 'Man Tails is putting something in mind, I'll find out soon...." So later, the two just really talked about, you guessed it, Sonic. She added in that he said that he will give himself a couple of days to decide if he'll go with her or not.

"Amy, technically he's not going with you,he's just taking out to another dinner possibly.....again," Tails finished, grinning at the last part.

"So? that's why I came for you," Amy said, " You're gonna help me get to him." This made Tails shudder.

"I-I'm what?" Tails studdered to get that out, she didn't want to help her, as much as Amy wanted, "Why me??"

"Because....I know you.....And you know what I mean," Amy grinned, " I know KNOW you...." She giggles. Tails knew it, Amy knew that this was coming. Tails was deep in thought again...

FLASHBACK:

Amy was on her way to Tails house, skipping as always. She remembered that she needed to tell him about his gear, and came back to basically review in person. It was night........And Tails definitely wasn't expecting company.

"Tails I'm back!" She called back, "Just came to tell you something. Your smoothie maker's a success!(sorry if I couldnt come up with a better item...). No answer, she decided to just, walk in, and look for him. No where to be found. 'Oh wait a minute Tails might be taking a shower' She thought to herself, ' I'll just wait in his room and make sure he knows I'm here, before walking in." She giggles at the thought of seeing Tails naked, but it never really turned her on. She was really all over Sonic.

When she walked upstairs, she was going to check the bathroom first, so she headed straight for it.

"Tails must be in here," Amy said to herself, but not too loud, "So imma-" She was cut off by a grunt...."knock???" She turned and faced Tails room, guessing the sound came from in there. She walked to the door, the sound getting louder. It then sounded like a stressed out moan, leaving Amy clueless.

'What is going on?" Amy thought and thought a moment. Amy's a curious girl, you'll barely hear her say four words of: "I don't wanna know". Instead, take out the 'don't' and there you go. Amy decided to, inconveniently, bust through on her count to three.

"Ok on the count of three...." Amy sighs, preparing herself on what she may see.

"One......"

"Two....."

She reaches out to the knob and turns it, "THREE!!" She yells as she throws the door open. "Alright Tails I know you got business but I wanna tell about your smoothie maker," Her eyes were closed at this point, and she then opens them, " It.....AHHH!!!!" She screams at what she just saw. Her eyes widened at the sight of the fox. Tails......is a girl.

Just by the sight of this, her eyes widened more, her jaw dropped, and her arms were in the air, performing wacky movements. Tails was laying on the bed, masturbaiting. But it was different. Tails had a vagina...That states it,she's a girl.

"T-...Tails?" Amy finally got out, still her jaw hanging. "What....what...." She didnt know what to say, the experience shocked her, as it did with Tails, she was studdering too.

"Am-am-Amy, I uhh...-" She didnt know anything better, so she went ahead and bravely waited on Amy's next comment. Oddly enough(and it is) Amy laughs. 'I...think she lost it' Tails thought.

'I think I lost it' Amy thought, 'Tails can't be...' she laughs some more, then dies down, "hahaha.....Ummm good one Tails."

"Huh?" Tails was confused by this as well as why she was smiling. This made her nervous.

"You had me goin' there," Amy stated, pointing at Tails' "area".

"Wha.....What?" This time, Tails was really lost, "whatr'e you-"

Amy laughed, "Don't be silly, I now know why you were in the lab so often."

"You.....Do?"

"Yep," Amy started to explain, " you made a sex change machine and it succeded, and you decided to "test out" that "specimen" (points at Tails' "area" again)

"Ummmm..." Tails didn't know what to do. 'Should I play along? Maybe...' She then thought of Sonic, and a possible relationship. She wondered if she should confess, or just keep up the game....'No' She thought, 'I know what I must do...' besides, this will get me closer to Sonic...I think?"

"No Amy," Tails got up, and clear herself a bit, "It's true Amy, I'm a girl.."

".........."

"..........."

"..........." Silence....

".....Am-"Before Tails can say her name.

"WHAT!!!!!!" Amy looked surprised even more, "That means.....No experiment?"

"No...No experiment," Tails walked over to Amy and put her hand on Amy's shoulder, and looked down, " This is the real me..." Amy widened at the 'real me' saying and looke at her shoulder."

"he..hehe..." Tails chuckled a bit on a nervous reaction,"surprised?"

Tails thought she was getting a "Hell yeah I'm surprised. You're a girl? How didn't I notice this? Do I still love Sonic?" random comment, but instead:

"Is THAT your hand you used for....." Amy shuddered.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Tails completely forgot, and dragged her hand behind her back, blushing, " sorry.."

"Uhh, no big?" Amy said, as if she questioned.

"Yes big" Tails said, " you got me, you caught me, I am a girl, sigh how am I going to deal with this?" Tails welled out, near tearing up.

"It's uh, ok Tails" Amy said, and then grabbed Tails' hand...other hand, "I don't mind that you are a girl, I just mind the fact that why you haven't told me."

"Because," Tails started, " It already fell into place when Sonic stated me as a boy way back then. By the way, Sonic doesn't know either, so anyways, I thought I might as well keep the idea afloat."

"That makes," Amy paused, then continued,"And doesn't make sense at the same time."

"I was in a lot of pressure," Tails explained, "You know how it goes, it's hard to miss." She seemed dissapointed a little bit, then looked up at Amy. She was in real deep thought.

"Well.." Amy paused again, " I understand, I guess..." Their was a slight pause of silence here, until Tails broke it.

"So we still friends?" Tails asked, wanting an answer. Amy smiled at the kitsune and answered," Of course."

"*sniffle*, thanks Amy," Tails sniffed as Amy got a friendship hug from her. Tails released, smiled, and sat back down.

"Well Tails, I got to say," Amy began, "I must hand it to you. You know how to keep secrets. I can definitely see why you couldn't tell Sonic."

Tails ears perked at the name. 'Sonic.....' "Wha-what? Why?"

"Obviously, he probably couldn't hold a secret," Amy began. Tails rolled her eyes on this reason. Her and Sonic shared many secrets. Why, Tails is the only one that knows that he wasn't popular until she and friends came along. Everyone thinks he's a hotshot, but before meeting Tails, his life had been pretty original. Now one big thing that Sonic doesn't know is that Tails is more than he thinks(obviously, I'm leading to the fact that he doesn't know she's a girl, moving on). Tails got out of her imagining phase and nodded her head at Amy, as if she were listening and agreeing the whole time.

"What else?" Tails asked.

"He probably couldn't handle the truth, so I see much reason there..."Amy stated. This started to make Tails feel queesy. She really wants to tell Sonic, but it was just downright impossible at the moment. She needed a good time to tell him, if she was willing to. Or, however, another thng that can work is that she can have another incidence, like Amy, a few minutes ago. This made her put deep in thought. Amy snapped her out of it by kept talking.

"That settles it then, your secret's safe with me," Amy smiled.

"Oh thanks a bunch Amy," Tails said cheerfully and got up and hugged her once more, "that makes me feel better."

"Don't mention it," Amy smiled back and put thought to her mind as well, 'Man this is the wierdest time I've ever been through! Oh well, I guess everything turned out okay in the end, still surprising that Tails is a girl and all. But, truly.....What if Tails told Sonic about this? What would be his reaction?'

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ahhhh" Tails sighed at the momery in her head, and looked at Amy in a lazy way, basically(I say basically a lot don't I? lol) meaning that even if she doesn't want to, she'll talk to her on a few tips. 'Maybe I should give her amateur advices, things that she wont care about...' she thought, and accepted the idea. There had to be a way to get close to Sonic, and she didnt want Amy to interfere. So, instead of helping her hugely, she'll help her mediocrely, so that it will seem that she's trying to give advice(If she gave dumb advice, it would've been obvious). She grinned at the thought of that, and got cut off yet again by Amy's foot tapping.

"Well?" Amy asked.

"Ok Amy," Tails began, then she finished with a smile, " I'll help you."

**Tails:Again?**

**Me:with what?**

**Tails: Again with the me turning to girl thing?**

**Me: Sure, everyone's doing it**

**Tails:I'm not gay, so Imma get that straight**

**Sonic:who said you were?**

**Me: Yea people just think that you would've made a good girl....boy do I feel dirty**

**Tails: you pervert.**

**Me:Shut up, or I'll turn you into a she-male. **

**Sonic: Would that be a little too far?**

**Me: beats me Sonic, would it be too far if I made you fat and in love with donuts? Oh, and don't forget, you'll name them if you try me as well.**

**Sonic: whatever *mumbles: I love chili dogs anyways...***

**Me: Hey, at least Amy's not here now.**

**Tails: Ok dj we get it, just get on with your post summary.**

**Me: Ah, now you're talkin? That reminds me, thanks, young kitsune.....erhem:**

**First, I want to apologize for not much events going on in this chapter, as you clearly saw, it was basically(again with basically lol) an intro on how it's gonna start. And if there's any lack on anything, I also want to apologize for that as well, as this is my first fic, so I would love reviews to see what I should do to get better. Plus, this is a rated M fic, so I'll do my best to make it a rated M fic, but not too much. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I may not expect reviews right now(as this is the first chapter) but if you do review, thanks a billion(lol)**

**Sonic:There, now are we movin' on with chapter 2?**

**Me: possibly**

**Tails: Possibly? You turned me into a girl and intentionally led off with a cliff hanger, there's GOT to be a chapter 2.**

**Me: true...Welp, back to my chalkboard, you two do what yall wanna do.**

***Both Sonic and Tails leave for lunch***

**Me:hey I'm getting kinda hungry. Hey Tails!! While I'm thinking save me a chili dog!**

**Tails:If possible *looks at Sonic***

**Sonic:.....what?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I appreciate some of the reading traffic and the reviewer to this story, I thank you kindly. Now, here's chapter 2, which is supposely(hahaha didnt say basically that time lol) should be better than the first. I really, really do appreciate another reivew if it's possible, as I really want your opinions to see if I'm on the right track. Trust me, if I was just writing for the fun of it, like I mean LITERALLY for the fun of it, then I wouldn't give a care in the world of what I get to this story and etc. But I really do care, because I want to be a better writer, and would love reiviews. Again, R&R, and (hopefully) enjoy chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

It has been around an hour or so that Amy has been in Tail's house. "Bye bye Amy! Hope you had a great time!" Tails called out, leading Amy to the door. Amy certainly didn't neccessarily had a great time, as she expected more from Tails, especially the advice part.

"That Tails," Amy started, walking her way home, "really doesn't know how to handle men...what she was telling me was inbelievable, inaquireable, in.....Am I talking to myself?" She just realized this.

" The hell with it! I don't care," She stated out loud. It was dark, closing to evening hours, daylight savings has occured not too long ago(last sunday actually), so it was darker in evenings, lighter in mornings. Amy couldn't help but think about another way to get to Sonic, a much better way than Tails' opinions.

"Maybe I'll ask Knuckles," Amy thought, 'but then again, he wouldn't give a crap." She then smirks at the thought of him and Rouge.

"Possibly Cream, maybe?" Amy thought some more, "but she's had a crush on Tails for awhile.....Come to think of it, she probably had a crush on Sonic, too....."

She was deep in thought, and started to think of Sonic......

DAYDREAM:

"ohh Sonic why not take me now?" She asks at the foot of his door, smiling hard as always(even she didn't, she's smiling hard now sooooo ha!)

"Um yeah Amy," Sonic started, and looked behind him, as if someone was calling him, " I have some uh "business" to take care of, and uh.....your not inivted...yea..."

"yea?" Amy started, confused look on her face, then asked, "what "business?" She was tapping her foot again, already impatient(and its been only 10 seconds)

"Well, I uh....um... have to uhh.....do something..." Sonic was sitting there, plain nervous on Amy's next comment. Amy knew that he was making something up, so she wanted to see who was with him, so she expected.

"Whatever, Sonic, lemme just come in," Amy quickly said, trying to push Sonic out of the way.

"NO!" Sonic yelled, "I mean uhh... no, ehehe it's umm, a mess in here...don't want you to see it...ehehe,"

"And why is THAT?" Amy put a lot of emphasis on "that".

"Because umm," Sonic needed to come up with something quick, "I uhh," It then dawned them. He had an idea.

"Well?" Amy asked, with more foot tapping. From the looks of it, it looked like stomping other than tapping.

"Because Amy," Sonic started, "I like you...don't want to uhh, reuin my image for a lovely lady now don't I?" Sonic grinned. This caught Amy's attention immediately.

"Oh really?" Amy started to smile, "Aww, you're sweet. I knew you would grow to like me," Amy said happily, and leaned close, attempting to kiss him.

"Oh, hehehe," Sonic blushing at her, then rolled his eyes, 'damn it she's gonna kiss me! Grrrr...I guess I have to take this one for her...damnit all.." He then leaned as well, and both made lip contact, Amy attempting to get in Sonic's mouth, challenging him to a tounge-off. A girl shaped figure was right behind him, lifted her fist, and whacked him on the back of his head. This made both Amy and Sonic fall, struggling to get up.

"Sonic!! How dare you!" Amy heard an angry, pissed off gal in front of her. She then opened her eyes. It was Cream.

"Cream!!" Sonic yelled surprisingly, rubbing his bruise. He then cleared his throat, "Baby, I thought I told you to wait upstairs...I was uh...Taking care of business?" That didn't work.

"Business you say!!" Cream stated, Amy's mouth gaped wide open at this. She then turned to get a better look at Cream. She smelled odd, half-naked, as she had a towel covering her lower self, "You stoped our climax foe THIS?" She was talking so fast, she said "foe" instead of "for".

"CLIMAX!!!" Amy finally got up, ready to get in the heat of the argument herself, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! YOU LIED!!!" Pointing at Sonic, then looked at Cream, "Cli-climax???"

"Yea Amy," Sonic got up as well, " It's like you never heard of it. It was perfect, ALL perfect, until your pink ass arrived!!"

"Son-Sonic!!!" Amy studdered, almost bursting in tears, " How DARE YOU SAY THAT!!"

"Simple," Cream glared at her, " he's got me," She then walked over to Sonic and kissed him passionately(wow I guess they forgive each other)

"But but but but but .....BUT!!!" Amy's eyes were turning red, but had no effect on Sonic. He could care less, meaning....he didn't give shit that she was about to cry.

"Ok pinky," Sonic grinned at his joke, but didn't find no humor in anyone(It wasn't funny), "Lemme add this up for you. Me...No....likey...you ey....me....likey.....Creamy....goobyey....so weee...can beee....fuckinnnnggg." Sonic shook his head at what he just said," Man that took too long. Happy now?" He looked at Cream and kissed her again.

"Look Amy, as we know that Sonic's all good and stuff," Cream began," He doesn't like you....at all."

"But...."Amy was a little quiet, " What about *sniffs* you?"

"Me?" Cream started, then finished, " I'm just a good girl gone bad, he likes my taste, not yours, nor that freaking two-tailed thing," Amy knew she was reffering to Tails. The two then pointed out the street, basically(I brought basically back! lol) meaning " get the hell outta here, we got some business to finish.

"Fi....FINE!!!" Amy turned around and left, she was so sad she literally forgot she brought her hammer(and you know she barely forgets it), wherever she puts that thing. The couple sighed in relief that she was finally gone. Sonic grinned at Cream.

"Now, where were we?" He started to go for her towel, not caring they were outside.

"Hey, since you made me wait," Cream stated, "You'll get me full time tonight, and I don't care if you're tired," She then takes off her towel, showing her "area", and left back in the house, showing her curves.

"Damn...Ladies..."Sonic started, but knew he had great stamina, "....Gotta love em'." He walks in and closes the door."

END OF DAYDREAM:

This defintiely made her shudder at the thought of it.

"Ugh! Never ever!" Amy was starting to feel mad at this point, but then, she, finally, got an idea...

"Wait a minute...." Amy wasn't so sure of this, "Could it be possible if I...."

Over at Tails' end she was overjoyed that Amy left. This was peculiarly 5 minutes before Amy asks herself "Could it be possible if I..."

"Yes now Amy's gone," Tails said to herself, and looked at the basement door, which was leading to her lab, "I can think about my actions. What to do to win Sonic's heart!" She felt proud at this, regardless she was talking out loud.

"Now where should I begin," Tails thought a moment then, just decided to head down to her lab. It was basically her thinking place. She sighed as she browsed around the room, admiring her inventions.

"I hope Sonic likes my gadgets," Tails said, "If he didn't, I would've just made them for nothing." She sighs again and looks around some more. She was completely bored now. She couldn't think of anything. Nothing. She looks at some photos she had saved with her and Sonic, and some of the others, at her desk. She saw one picture when they were at a park, all looked like they were having fun. She looked at another one, this time they were at a beach. She blushed at Sonic's chest, and then saw Amy grinning at him.

"Dammit Amy," She nearly growled, ' she's my friend, but I can't just stand that she will never be with Sonic, that's my spot.' She all of a sudden thought of something, an idea to be in fact.

"Wait," She said, "Could it be possible if I..."

Back at Amy's side, she continues her question, "to seduce him?"

Tails side: She blushes at the fact that she was giving Sonic some "treatment", but then snaps out of it, "W-wait a minute, I still didn't tell him..." She frowned and put her head down, hands over her head...

Meanwhile, on Amy's side, she cackles a grin, "that's a GREAT idea!" She was in joy. She stopped for a minute to think it through.

"But how am I going to do this? I can't just go up and say, "hey Sonic, you look good today wanna have sex?"

"But how am I going to do this?" On Tails' side, "I can't just go up and say, "Hi Sonic, pretty good day today, do you know I'm a girl?" She finds a spot on her desk and puts her head down again.

Back on Amy's side, she talks to herself again, "I can just make sure he doesn't notice," she then ends with a, "perfect," and started skipping to her house.

Over to Tails, she just groans at her problem, "Ahhh...like this is gonna solve my problem....That's it, I....have to tell....soon," Tails paused at the moment, getting in deep thought......

DAYDREAM:

"Sonic?" Tails calls out. Mr. "speedy" wonder comes through the woods, literally making all trees bend in his direction, "Hey bud, got something on ya mind?"

"Y-yes, in-in fact," Tails gets out, "I...I do."

"Well go on and spit it out," Sonic said, while running in place, "I don't have all day."

"Sonic, I...I'm a girl," the kitsune closed her eyes and opened them.. Sonic was long gone.

"Sonic?" Tails panicked, then found him looking under her, "stop it Sonic, it's embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as keeping this stupid secret up," Sonic shook his head, "Pathetic." He turned around and started to run away.

"Sonic!! Come back!!" Tails was bursting into tears, "I thought we were friends!!"

The blue hedgehog whirled back, this time all up in Tails' face, " You know what Tails? I thought so too, we shared secrets, hung out, even told our PERSONAL secrets, and now.....This?? Bullshit Tails....Bull.....Shit. Is that even your name? Whatever, I don't wanna know, know why?" Tails was sobbing at this moment, but then Sonic came up some more, grabbed her arm, and shook her, "DO YOU KNOW WHY!!??" He was really angry.

"Sonic stop!!," Tails struggled, "It hurts."

"I don't care," Sonic said, "and I don't care because...we're not friends anymore.....goodbye." He storms off, going so fast that this time, one of the trees almost got pulled out of its roots.

"......Eh, looks betta 'dat way," A random person who was taking a whiz said and walked off(yea that was completely random sorry)

"Sonic!!!" Tails cried out, "SONIC!! SONIC!!! SONIC!!!"

END OF DAYDREAM:

Tails cringed at this, squezzing her eyes so tight that she when she opened, a couple of tears ran out for their freedom. She slammed her fist on the desk, got up and started to walk in circles.

'This is crazy,' Tails thought, ' I mean, why me? Why in a situation like this? Why not easier?' She started to get emotional.

"You know, he could cared about me," Tails began to explain statements to herself, "I mean...could've...No Tails snap out of it now! He cares about you, he's your friend, but he doesn't love me.....Or does he? Ohhh!!" She angered at this, different things plaudering her mind.

At Amy's side, as she skips to her driveyard, she sees a figure standing at her door. Luckily she wasn' t seen yet, as she hid behind her bushes.

"Who the hell is that?" She wispered to herself, " I'm not expecting visiters...." She whips out her hammer(Told ya she keeps it handy but you already knew lol) and began to charge at the figure. She wasn't much into stealth, so she just went head on like a dumbass on crack only she knew what she was doing......

_Ring ring ring_

On Tails' side, the phone rings, and she looked at, clueless. She then realized that it was the phone.

"I'm not expecting any callers," She said as she walked to her phone, answering it.......

"HAAAAAAAA!!" The pink hedgehog screamed and braced herself for a good hammer swing performance by yours truly(Amy of course). The figure turned around and screamed at the sight, nearly dodging the attack, but she didn't counter. The pink hedgehog guessed that a girl was at her door, as she heard the loud high pitched scream. 'I'll go easy on her' She thought.

"Hello?" Tails answers the phone, waiting for an answer....

"Hey Tails, been awhile," The familiar voice greeted. Tails almost dropped her phone......

"Alright," Amy said, moving closer for a better look, "I don't know what you're doing, but.....HUH??" She caught the figure very accurately, knowing who it was....

"S-S-S-S," The kitsune studdered to get the name out.....

"S-S-S-S," Amy studdering as well.....

"S-S-S-S," Tails, still studdering....

Amy finally gets hers out, "-S-S-S-S.....-S-S-," and finally says, "S-S-SILVER???"

Tails, on her side, finally getting hers out as well, "S-S-S-S-S-SONIC???"

**Tails: Damn you**

**Me: What did I do?**

**Sonic: you cliffhung it, Tails HATE cliffhangers**

**Me: Not my fault**

**Tails: It's your fault that Amy is still in the spotlight, not me and Sonic ya bastard!!! *silence***

**Me:...........uhhhhh, I think it's best if we leave that to the creative minds of readers, right Sonic?**

**Sonic: No comment**

**Me: I second on that......**

**Tails: ok ok....my bad....it's just....**

**Sonic: come on....bring it out....**

**Me: Oh yea! My post summary!! If you give me a minute.**

**Sonic: yea sure whatever.**

**Me: Typical, same as always. Anyways:**

**I really do apologize to Tails fans out there that the young fox hasn't been in much, especially along with Sonic, but I'm getting there. For the next chapter, it should have more Sonic in here, and, surprisingly myself, a little bit of Silver.**

**Silver: So true**

**Me: What the hell? Where'd you come from?**

**Sliver: Home**

**Me:ok.... when?**

**Silver: sometime**

**Me:uhhh... How?**

**Silver: teleported**

**Me: Are you mocking me?**

**Silver: maybe**

**Me: Hey, so far you're gonna be straight in the story, I can bend your characteristic.**

**Silver: and I can bend spoons**

**Me: Damn it all......**

**Erhem, anyways, after an iterruption*points at Silver* I think I can get some more interesting things going on for the next chapter, maybe. Who knows what I'll do? Oh and another thing, I'll love reviews too. So if you review, I really appreciate it. So.....**

**Errr....wait a minute.....did you save me a chili dog Tails?**

**Tails: too late, you just realized?**

**Me: haha yeah, I guess I got caught up in talking throughout, I forgot my crave for a chili dog.**

**Sonic: Too bad, cus' that one had extra chili.**

**Me: yea, comin' from your mouth *erhem* *clears throat***

**Sonic: You can't hate being late. Or maybe you can...**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Tails: sooo you gonna do chapter 3? Hopefully because that cliffhanger needs to be answered*shudders at the word cliffhanger***

**Me: Of course**

**Silver: What about your reviews?  
**

**Me: hmmm, good question Silver, I'm just gonna let the readers decide if they should review or not.**

**Silver: Why not ask about your post dialogs?  
**

**ME: You know, I'm now glad I got in that argument with you a few minutes ago...**

**YES People, you heard the psychic hedgehog, I'll LOVE to know what you think about my mini dialogs before or after the story! :)**

**Silver: You see, ask for thoughts on this as well**

**Me: Yea**

**Tails: yea so true**

**Me *sighs* I think I can ride the right train on this.....**

**Sonic:*snorts* I think Silver psychicly predicts that there won't be any reviews, or not many...*silence* He also predicts that I don't give a crap.......**

***Silver, Tails, and Me glaring at Sonic***

**Sonic:........What?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hmmm I guess you were right for once Sonic**

**Sonic: Right for what?**

**Me: It seems that I did get a review, but not multiple**

**Sonic: Ha! Told ya!**

**Me: So? At least I got a lot of hits and visiters**

**Tails: True **

**Silver: so this is chapter three huh?**

**Me: yea, and since we haven't done it till now, why don't you disclaim for us?**

**Sliver: Ok. DJ does not own sega or sonic the hedgehog, just a fan. If he did, there's no telling what he'll do....**

**Tails: Ok....**

**Me: Hey, I can have the show and make it a lot better.**

**Sonic: So will we have chili dogs breakfast, lunch and dinner?**

**Me: ....Ok maybe not that good, but still**

**Silver: Are we moving on yet?**

**Me: Oh sorry about that:**

**OK I'm back to only say that chapter 3 is here and hopefully it'll be better than the last two. So, here it is.......:**

**Chapter 3 **

Amy was more than surprised to see Silver at he house. Not only that, she also gives a wierd looking stare. This finally gets to Silver and he feels a little concerned if he freaked her out or anything.

"Um Amy? Are you ok?" He asks the wide-eyed hedgehog, finally blinking ad points at him

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" She yells at him.

"Ok Amy, I know this looks weird ok?" Silver said, getting up, " but..." he pauses while clearing some dirt off, "I think we should just talk inside....If that's ok."

Amy growls, annoyed at his request, but knowing he had a point as they were outside, they could''ve woke someone up already, "This better be good," Amy gave Silver another stare and showed him to the door. Silver was actually shaking. 'I hope nothing goes out of control again' he thinks to himself, 'no one wants to find me dead.' He walks in, and sighs of relief that he was finally inside.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable," Amy states, "Because yu can be leaving in two minutes for all I care."

"Sorry," Silver apologizes, then looks at her, "I've been waiting for a long time, like an hour. I'm just glad that I can sit somewhere. Plus, it's not as boring." He was actually being pretty cheerful at this moment. He smiles and sits at a couch, getting a bit drowsy.

"No," Amy starts, "You'll not sleep here,"

"I know that!" Silver jumps up, not wanting to feel guilty, "I'm just......tired.....is all...."

"Right," Amy puts emphasis on the word, still standing up, "So, Silver. I'm going to ask you again, what're you doing here?" She was foot tapping, again, definitely ever since she gets impatient, she foot taps, ad it just became a habit to herself.

"I honestly don't know myself," He shruggs and rolls his eyes, "I'm a bit embarassed."

"You damn right you're embarrassed, " Amy starts to grin, then chuckle, "You screamed like a girl."

Silver turns red as soon as she said this, "It's because you scared the living dead out of me, alright? When I get scared, and I mean really really scared......yea," He puts his head down in dissappointment.

"Well that doesn't matter, "Amy said, "There's got to be a reason why you're here."

"Yeah there is," Silver said.

"I thought you said you didn't know?"

"You don't have to listen to everything you hear ya know," Silver crosses his arms.

"Ok....So what?" Amy asks.

"You know I have psychic powers right?" Silver begins to explain, "Well I'm now seeing visions..."

"Visions?" Amy sounded curious, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know,"Silver starts to motion his hands, and adds, "see the future ahead of anyone thing. It's quite simple actually."

"Ok I get it," Amy says, "But what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, I had a vision.........," Silver pauses for a long time after this," ....And it involves you."

"It what?" Amy looked surprised, "How? What did you see?"

"Well I saw you....."Silver pauses again, then finally finishes, "and Tails....."

"Whe-when?" A starts to think, 'Oh no, don't tell me that he knows...."

"That Tails is a girl?" Silver cuts her thoughts off.

"Huh?" Amy knew this was gonna come out of someone, sooner or later," But how'd you know?"

"Again, my vision, "Silver said, and finishes, "and I also saw the look on your face. As if I can read peoples mind from a reaction right?" He grins and starts to feel proud of his intelligence.

"Whatever Silver," Amy groans, "Great, just great now you know."

"It doesn't matter," Silver explains, "I'm not telling anyone."

Amy looks up at him, " Really?"

Silver smiles and gets up, "Sure. I know too much and have a super awesome nosy eavesdroppin' dimes power, least I can do." He nods at what he just said.

"Uhh....sure," Amy looked at him wierdly again and then relizes that he ws up, "What'd you stand up for? Leaving already?"

"Of course," Silver nods some more, and starts to walk out, "You wanted me out....." He then gets a throb in his head, and, Amy not noticing, starts to talk.

"Well, you could've stayed longer, I mean, a little longer, I..." She relizes what she was saying, "I didn't, um, mean that I wanted you out or anything...." She turns around to think, 'What am I thinking? I thought I wanted him to go, unless I wanted to do something.....No, no, no!! I won't! But, other than that, I could ask him a favor on his newly power. Yea, sounds like a plan, ' she thought it out and nods to herself.

Silver was still in pain. He knew what was coming, as he prepared for what lies for what he sees....:

VISION

dark....Everything dark. He remembered that some visions don't include image, so this could be sound. He listens for something...........

"Sonic? Yea..." It was silence for a moment...

"......Yes......I love Sonic."

END OF VISION

Silver shakes his to rid the pain, and got up once more.

'I really got to get used to this,' he thought, and asked himself, 'but who was that? So familiar....'

"Silver?" A girl voice was behind him. He turns around.

"Oh hey Amy, I just had another vision."

"You did?" Amy said, "What'd you see?"

"More like what'd I heard," he corrects her, and turns around, "I better be going. I'll find out pretty soon."

"Oh," Amy said, in a bit of dissappointment. She was getting kind of lonely, and ever since Silver came and talked about his new power, she wanted to hear more. Better yet, she could've asked him about any other visions he saw. Everything was coming pretty quick at Amy. "You sure you don't wanna stay around?"

"I'm sure," Silver smiles at her, "now, excuse me, I'm going to pay a little visit to someone....See ya soon," and he teleprted off.

"Wow," Amy sighs, "It sure has been a long day," She closes her door, and walks upstairs, "I guess I should go to sleep, nothing else better to do...." She was drifting into a deep sleep. 'Tails.....do you love Sonic?' she randomly asks herself, not showing any disgrace, and falls asleep later on.....

Meanwhile, at Tails' side...:

"S-SS-Sonic?" She was more than surprised that she expected a call from him.

"Hey Tails," Sonic said softly, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, yea," Tails said, "An-and I haven't seen you in a bit either..." 'C'mon Tails stop studdering!' She thought.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks, concerned, "You sound a bit sick. Is that why I haven't seen you, or it's just the invention, gadgets thing?" Sonic continued to talk more, "You know Tails, we can be hanging out more, and I think that's a great idea, but we can't get your "toys" in the way of our friendship."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Tails started, "What's wrong with you? Are YOU okay?"

"Me?" Sonic questioned, "Not really. I just feel ignored for the past few days, I don't know whatI'm doing. Amy has been forcing me to date her, so I accepted, since I wasn't going to do anything," This was hard for Tails to hear. She was hoping that he wouldn't mention any spark between him and Amy, as she wanted him herself, but still knowing that he still doesn't know....

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear, buddy," Tails apologizes for the absents, hoping that Sonic would feel better. It definitely made him feel better, as he smiled while hearing Tails.

"Thanks Tails, I know I can count on you," Sonic happily said, "So did you want t do something this week?"

"This week?" Tails asked.

"Yea this week."

"I thought you had a date with Amy in three days."

"Well, I feel hanging out with you would be more important."

"That's nice that you wanna hang," Tails started, "But what about Amy? You can't just leave her of like that."

"Ohhhhh yes I can," Sonic said. They both laugh.

"Haha, but for real Sonic," Tails said again. 'It sucks to help Amy like this' Tails said, 'ButI know that Sonic doesn't love her. I have a chance. I hope.'

"You're right, bud," Sonic said, "One day, I'll make sure she'll understand that she's not right for me. We can still be friends but....Come on even I get tired when she chases me around the world." Tails laughs again, then heard the door bell ring. She drops her phone on accedent, and picks it back up.

"Oops, hey Sonic, someone is at the door, can you hold for a minute?"

"Sure thing," Sonic agrees, "I need to eat my chili dog anyways, this conversation has been keeping me from eating it."

"Haha, ok then," Tails chuckles , puts the phone on the counter, and heads for the door. She walks with a smile on her face, then she opens it. Her smile later disappears, but not for a bad purpose, more like a surprise purpose. It was Silver.

"Hello Tails," The white hedgehog greeted.

"Silver?" Tails looked up at him, "Hello...I, uh didn't expect you to be around at this time of hour."

"Well now you know," Silver simply puts and asks, "May I come in.....Miss?"

"Miss?" Tails started to sweat a little, thinking it was her imagination, "Um....yea sure." She turns around and went back inside, Silver following her.

"Nice place," Silver looked around, "A lot different when I visited a while back."

"Sure is," Tails sighs, visioning back to the days, "That was when me and Sonic lived together. He then found a new house,as you can see."

"Yes I see," Silver nods, then turns at Tails, grinning.

Tails starts to blush, "Wha-why are you staring at me like that?....I...uh....What're you doing here anyway?" She was nervous of the scenario she had no idea of what's in store.

"Oh nothing nothing at all," Silver said, looking away, then looking back at her, "except, I can now see the future a little."

"Visions?" Tails questioned at this. Sonic was hearing everything, keeping quiet to make sure that no one would hear him(He was been done with his chili dog, as you know lol). 'What the heck are they talking about?' He thought, 'Silver's there? Visions? What's going on over there?' He was so confused he wanted to yell for them to hear him, but he knew he must be quiet. The quick, dumb way, or the patience way. Sonic actually put some thought into this, obviously choosing the patience way.

"Correct, Tails. You sure catch on quick," Silver complemented, "But let's see you catch on this....Tails...I know...."

"You......." Tails paused, her eyes really wide. 'Amy...you didn't...'

"Don't worry," Silver said, "Amy didn't tell me. As I said, I have visions." Tails was really wide-eyed here.

"But...but...." She didn't know what to say....

"Tails?" Sonic whispered to himself. He then heard his friend sobbing, "What is she crying about? Is he ok? And Silver? What was that all about?" These questions were drivng him crazy.

"It's okay Tails, won't tell anyone," Silver confronted Tails. She felt alot much warmer now, possibly because he reminds her of Sonic.

"Than.....Thank you, "She finally getsoutof her mouth and rubbed her eyes. She then took a seat, and relized that the phone was still on.

'Oh no! Please don't tell me he heard anything!' Tails thought, but then heard a loud dial tone on the phone.

"Did....did he hang up? Did I possibly made him wait too long?" Tails thought out loud.

"No," Silver said, "It was me. I used my telekinesis through the phone line, hanging it up. I basically jacked the line."

"Hello?" Sonic heard the dial tone, and he decided to just hang up on it, "Tails probably need some provacy. Hehe, probably another gear disscussion." He laughed, then looked down, puzzled, 'but still, What was Silver hiding? Better yet, what does Tails know? Come to think of it, is it the other way around?"

"Wow," Tails sniffed, ceasing from crying, "I never knew you could do that."

"Well I guess I'm now a special person," Silver chuckled. Tails sighs in relief, wondering if Silver was surprised at first when he found out.

"So," she starts, "did you....take it easy?"

"Well," Silver starts, "I was a bit surprised, but I got over it."

"Damn," Tails was surprised from Silver's answer, "You found out a long time ago?"

"Yep," Silver said, "As for now I can only see the future, I found out on Amy's incident a couple of months ago. It was really a long time ago. It was then same old lifestyle from there. Then, today, I decided to visit. First Amy,now you. Now would you like for me to explain my true reason on why I'm here?"

"Well, I thought that letting me know that you know I'm a girl was your true reason," Tails thought, "But then again, go on to what you were going to tell me."

"More like asking you a question," Silver corrected.

"Ok, then, then what's your problem?"

"You mean your problems," Silver corrects Tails again.

"Uhh, ok so it has something to do with me?"

"More like you and someone else," Silver once again corrects. He was feeling proud, joking in his mind that he knows everything.

"You REALLY love to correct people, don't ya?" The fox put her hands on her hips, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that, hehe," Silver apologizes, "Anyways, it's a question."

"Yes?"

"Tails......Do you really want to see Sonic in awhile?"

"Umm...Sonic?....Yea...." Tails kind of kicked the ground, Silver putting thoughts in his head, 'That's familiar. Is this.....'

".......Ok, I uh, apologize for thelong wait," Silver said, "Now then, here's my other question....."

".......Yes?" Tails knew that the "L" word was going t come outof Silver's mouth.

"Tails, do you love Sonic?" Silver asks, and paused for an answer. Tails was turning really red now.

"Sonic? Umm,love him? He-he-he's my friend......Why would I.......love him?" Tails lies, embarrassed that Silver knows.

"You don't have to lie," Silver walked up to Tails, and put an arm on her shoulder, "Now, I'm going t ask you again....Do you love him?"

"......"Tails gulped a little, but then confesses, "Yes.....I love Sonic."

'So this is my vision,' Silver thought, 'Tails said it. I knew it was familiar.' He then snaps out of it and smiles at Tails.

"There, that wan't hardto say, or was it?" Silver was kind of doing his best to confront his friend.

"Kind of..." Tails slowly let out, "Are you happy now? Now you know I'm a girl, and, as a bonus, I have a crush on my best friend."

"Not quite," Silver said. Tails ears perked at this.

"What do you mean Silver?"

"Well, I'm happy that my super awesome nosy eavesdroppin' dimes power works well," Silver said, then relizing Tails' face. It was a ,"What the hell did you just say?" kind of face, "You see, I visioned that.....Oh sorry about that eavesdropping thing I said," She nodsin reply, "Well then,anyways, I visioned this moment right now, only I didn't neccessarliy see it."

"You mean you listen to it instead?" Tails was curious.

"Correct," Silver complemented on Tails' intelligence, "You see, I get both, image and audio. Who knows if I get more."

"But how?" Tails starts to ask, "how did you get this power? It's like, outta nowhere if ya ask me."

"Well I don't know myself," Silver stroked his quills, "but I'm psychic. It was possible that I had to wait a while to get these powers, as if for the right time."

"And it's leading off with me." Tails finished.

"I do believe so," Silver agrees, "I bet that I got in power, just in time to change something. And I believe I just found out...." Tails knew what he meant by this, she was blushing hard again.

"You'll.....help me get to Sonic?"

"Of course," Silver smiled.

"Oh thank you," Tails ran to Silver and hugged him greatly, Silver getting a little red. Tails really needed this hug, she wanted to feel that she wasn't alone in this. She today finds out that she isn't. She then lets go, and starts to think.

"Wait a minute, but didn't you go to Amy's house before me? Did she say anything about her and Sonic?"

"No she hasn't," Silver said, "She instead attacked me, thinking I was someone else."

"What happened?" Tails started to get curious, "Did you get scared?"

"I-" Silver clears his throat, "Erhem, I uh, cannot comply."

"Typical," Tails laughs. Silver scracthed his head.

"Ok, now that you got that out of your system, tell me your situation." Silver sits down, Tails following him. She tells him everything. The Sonic Amy date in three days, the jealousy, even saying she was thinking about seducing him, but then came to the problem that Sonic still thinks that Tails is a boy.

"Yeah that is a problem," Silver said, and puts his finger up, "but a simple solution."

"Simple?" Tails asks.

"......OK maybe not simple, BUT," He puts emphasis on the word"but", "You have to tell him, that is the solution."

"I know...." Tails said. Silver nods his head, then somthing came to him.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Sorry if I startled you, but I just relized the time," Silver got up and went to the door, "I'll see ya tomorrow...Oh and Tails?"

"Yes?" She blinks twice after this.

"I'm pretty sure you can tell him. When your ready, just let me know," He teleports away. Tails was now deep in thought, and looked at the phone...... 'Sonic.......'

"What's taking them, I wonder?" Sonic was walking, or running in mini places, back and forth. He was so impatient, he didn't notice he was going this fast in a small area, he was still in his room. 'I thought Tails was gonna call back.....' Sonic thought, his spirits coming. However, they came right back up in him as he heard the phone ring. It startled him at first, but then snapped out of it, and zipped towards it. He answers the phone, "Hello?"

"........Hey, Sonic," A soft voice came to his ear. It was Tails.

"Oh Tails!" Sonic was so happy, "Am I glad to hear your voice again!"

"Yea," She laughs a bit, Sonic laughing more. 'boy did he miss me?'Tails started to blush. "I um, can't talk too long, because I'm about to go to sleep."

Sonic was getting depressed again, "Oh," He faintly said, "But tomorrow then ok?"

"Yea," Tails said, and thought a moment, "But, umm.....Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"Can we uh.....see each other....tomorrow maybe?" This definitely got Sonic's hopes up. 'Yay!' he tought, 'Tomorrow it is! We can hang out, go to the movies, and jog! Oh, anda chili dog on the side, just like the old days.'

After he snaps outof it, he replies, "Sure Tails! That's perfect!"

"Yea it sure is," Tails was feeling a bit nervous for tomorrow.

"You ok?" Sonic caught Tails' slow reaction.

"Huh? Of-of course, buddy!" Tails claims. Sonic liked the sound of that, 'buddy,' he thought, and chuckled.

"Ok then."

"Well," Tails starts,"I'm going to go ahead and let you go."

"Ok," Sonic said, "Bye Tails!"

"Bye, cutie," she thought out loud, relizing what she just said.

"What?" Sonic couldn't hear what Tails had just said.

"Um, I uh....It-it's nothing! Don't worry about it," Tails covers it up.

"Well ok then," Sonic said, "Well, once again, bye Tails."

"Bye Sonic." She sighs as she hangs up the phone. She puts the phone back on the receiver, and she heads upstairs. Tired as she is, she went ahead and threw herself on her bed, waiting for the minutes to go by to fall asleep.

"........Sonic......" She quietly says to herself, "......I'll tell you......" She then falls to deep sleep, nothing could possibly break the soft relaxing moment of the kitsune.

_As you can see, my mini dialog's coming up. Please, do read it as I have a couple of questions in it. If you don't wanna read it, then Please find my questions. They will be marked by being underlined. Thank you. _

_***UPDATE!!*** : By the way, I did a mini update on the very bottom, going to a good question(I think) to a.....Odd answer??? Nothing personal, no nothing. Just me answering with a twist._

**Tails:Awww..**

**Me: yes Tails, awwwwwww**

**Sonic: He's just sleeping. **

**Tails: Shut up for a minute Sonic, go eat a chili dog or something.**

**Sonic:...Or She for that matter**

**Tails: WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!! *Chases Sonic out of the room***

**Silver: I predicted that will happen**

**Shadow: No one cares what you predict.**

**Silver: holy crap, even I didn't see that coming**

**Me: Shadow how'd you get here?**

**Shadow: Chaos control**

**Me: Ok....So when, by the way?**

**Shadow: sometime**

**Me: ......we've got another mocker don't we?**

**Shadow: maybe**

**Me: Damn it all**

**Sonic: AHHHHH!!!!**

**Shadow: What the hell?**

**Me: Sonic?**

**Sonic: Tails, no!! Not the hydrocannon!! Oh god!!! *silence, then a puddle of water comes out of room***

**Silver: ........Oh come on Sonic, That's not even- *Burst of water shoots out* A LOT OF WATER!!!! HOLY SHIT!!**

**Shadow: Oh god!!! *creates shield around Silver, DJ and him* Two things!! 1: Silver don't curse, you're not good at it**

**Silver: I don't approve**

**Shadow: And two, I can't hold much longer!!**

**Me: good thing we're outside and the shot came from the back door. At this rate, only the backyard will get flooded.**

**Shadow: Care....to*grunts* say anything else?**

**Me: Of course!! :**

**_Hello readers If you came this far for the post summary, then you can stop here. I apologize if you're not enjoying my mini dialogs, but I just do it for fun, it won't affect the story. Now again, I've noticeed that there were about two chances for a lemon in this chapter, as you noticed Silver going to both Amy's and Tails' house, but 1: I don't think Tails will be "doing it"-_**

**Shadow: Fellas, by all means, in easier terms, he's saying that he don't think that Tails and Silver should have sex because Sonic will have a chance with Tails. and Amy......I don't know.**

**Silver:Yea DJ, who's Amy gonna be with?**

**_DJ: Good question_**

**_As you can see readers, I also want to give out an opinion if you want Amy should be paired up with someone(besides Sonic) or just have her single all the way. If you have an answer, PLEASE PUT IT IN A REVIEW. WAIT A MINUTE.......I ALMOST FORGOT, ALSO PLEASE REVIEW I WANT MORE, MORE, MOREEEEE!!!!!!_**

**Shadow: Ok we get it *water stops flowing, Shadow releasing shield* Is it over?**

**Tails: Damn right**

**Silver: Tails!**

**Sonic: Hey, bastards, didn't yall hear me scream? *silence* YOU KNOW I HATE WATER YOU SONS OF BITCHES!!! *more silence*......................................................................................What???**

*******EDIT*******

**Review by kurohyou Nightcat: O_o u DO know Tails is male, right..?**

**Tails : Of course he does *Holding hydrocannon***

**Me: No Tails, don't be too hasty, no matter how badass your equipment can be. Erhem: YesKurohyou I know, he's just a girl in the story. If you haven't noticed(or haven't read my mini dialogs) Then Tails is a boy in the mini dialogs.**

**Tails: Bottom line, OF COURSE IM A BOY!!!! WANNA PIECE OF ME, TOO?? WANNA END UP LIKE SONIC!!!!!???? *cocks cannon***

**Me: Holy crap, um uh...now now Tails, lets not be hasty, as I said. Besides, Kurohyou asked to me, not you, so.......shush?**

**Tails: Do you think I care?**

**Silver: No, but Kurohyou does**

**Me: Run Kurohyou, RUN!!!!! (sorry if you didn't want to be in like this, but I'm just saying thanks for reviewing, and the fact that you asked a question. Thank you :) *smiley face yay.......) thanks again.....and again.....and again......and I can't stress it enough, I'm just making sure nothing between us from the mini thing(I hope not)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tails: Wow it's been a week**

**Me: Hey! I can be busy too!**

**Tails: Yea yea, just pre summarize or something.**

**Me: whatever:**

**Good day readers. Sorry it took awhile to update the next chapter, I was a bit busy. From here on, the updates are going to be a little bit slower. I hope that this next chapter is better than the last, as I got pretty good receptions.**

**Shadow: Have you decided who Amy's gonna be with yet?**

**Me: I still really dont know, but one reviewer voted on you.**

**Shadow: Of course, beacuse I'm cooler than Silver**

**Silver: Hey watch it**

**Me: You don't have to be mad Silver. After all, you do have your advantages.**

**Sonic: CAN WE START THE CHAPTER NOW?????**

**Me: oops, almost forgot...sorry:**

**Chapter 4**

**I hope that this next chapter is better than the last, as I got pretty good receptions. It may, however, won't be as great as last chapter, but I'm leading to another.....Read to find out......**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Ring ring ring!!_

Tails' alarm goes off approximently 6:00 AM in the morning. She always liked to get up early so she get a head start throughout the day. Also, at times(mostly), she goes to her basement, checking off her inventions and testing them out. Tails snapped her eyes wide open as she heard her alarm, forgetting she even had one. It startled her for a minute, but remerberance went through her mind under a second.

'Oh yea...' She thought as she stretched her hand over to turn it off. The ringing from her ears ceased, and everything was pure silence. She gets up, and walks to her desk, turning her lamp on, as it wasn't all that bright at the time. She opens her drawer, and searches. Finally, she gets her two favorite gloves, slips them on, and walks downstairs.

'brr..' She shivers a little, realizing the heat is off. She snaps a little, remembering yesterday.

"Oh!!" She just remembered, and put a finger to her lip, "Today....isn't gonna be much of a normal day, is it?" It was as if she was asking her, until a voice replied.

"It can be different." The voice came from downstairs, footsteps getting closer, and stood face to face with our favorite fox. It was Silver.....again.

"Whoa Silver!!" Tails jumped a little, "You must've been lucky that I didn't have my blaster or anything particular...." Silver cocks an eyebrow and laughs, Tails beginning to ask,"....What are you doing here anyway, and why would you think that you can come inside without me knowing?"

"Sorry for my intrusion to whatever you do at this time," Silver apologizes, "But I wanted to check on you."

"For what?" Tails kind of blushed, since he reminds her of Sonic, 'If only he was Sonic,' She frowns a little.

"Well," Silver begins, "I'm guessing that you need a little help today correct? You know, you and Sonic."

"Ok you got me," Tails admits, she really didn't want to do this alone, "But how are you gonna help me?"

"Well," Silver thinks a minute, "for one, you have to let one guy know about your secret."

"WHAT!!," her two tails rose and stiffened like a cat in a lightning storm, "WHY WOULD I DO THAT!!!"

"Easy easy," Silver starts to get worried on the look on Tails'face 'God please don't have this loving girl become Amy the 2nd,' as if his request was answered, Tails started to calm down. He sighs and looks at the ceiling, 'Thank you..' he holds his breath and continues, "What I'm trying to say is that this person can trust us, and I trust him. No problems with this one, alright? Do you believe me now?"

"......" Tails was a little silent, and whimpers, "....maybe.." Her ears flopped down. 'Damn this is definitely not a normal day.'

"Ok then," Silver states, "Now to bring the real thing out......he already knows." Tails jumps a little, getting a little dizzy.

"Come on Tails," Silver starts to get a little dissappointed, " I know it's scary, but would you think that I am a no good son of a bitch that'll spread it for the hell of it?" Tails heard what he said, looking at him in way asking, "Did you just curse like that?" Silver starts to feel uncomfortable, waiting for an answer. He finally gets a shaken head.

"No," Tails gets up, "but still, you can trust him, but can I trust him?"

"I'm pretty sure you will," Silver stretches his hand towards the kitsune, " Now, let's go."

"Go where?" Tails is now curious.

"Somewhere," Silver had a sloppy line on his lips, trying not to grin. Tails thinks about it thouroughly, ".......Fine.....lemme get dressed." She leaves and for a few moments later, she comes back out with her tomboyish clothes, obviously for her sex camoflauge.

"Ok then, come on," Silver heads out the door, Tails following him. She then heads for her kitchen, as the light was on, knowing Silver had done that. Turning it off, she looks at her counter and found some crust and crumbs.

"Silver......" Tails hissed a little, "What have you been eating?"

Silver sweats a little, and scratches his head, ".......What? Can't I have some toast in exchange of helping you? Oh, and don't forget the butter." He chuckles. Tails seemed to not care now, and starts to walk towards him. Silver sweats a little, ' Oh no not again!! Don't hit me!!' He really was afraid of girls gone wild.......terribly wild.....however he mistook it and saw Tails walk by him, a part of her tails brushed on his stomach.

"......Let's go..." Tails starts, "....And don't take that seductively."

"Huh?" Silver remembers her brushing by him " Oh I uh....couldn't move.....erhemm," he clears his throat, walks over to her, and grabs her hand, "Let's go." And teleport he goes...

moments later..........

Silver and Tails finally arrives in front of someone's house," We made it."

Tails looks around, trying to get a good read on whether she been here or not. She has not, "Is this the place?"

"Yep," Silver smiles, "Now, let's go knock..." They both walked up to the house, Tails admiring it, 'It's pretty big...' she thought, and realized she was shaking.

"I guess it is kind of cold out here," Silver cocks the same eyebrow, rubbing his shoulders.

"I blame myself," Tails said lowly, "I have no idea who knows my secret, besides you and Amy.....Who else?"

"You'll see..." Silver grins and knocks on the door. No answer. he tries again, this time ringing the doorbell, still no answer.

"......Eh, I guess he's not here," Silver then mumbles, "knowing that hedgehog....."

"HEDGEHOG!!!!" Tails almost woke the whole neighborhood, "NO NO NO YOU DIDN'T SILVER!!!" He closes her mouth.

"Of course not!" Silver said, knowing she was referring to Sonic. He let's go of her, and she sighs in relief, Silver continuing,"Like at your house, would you think that I am a no good son of a bitch that'll spread it for the hell of it?" Tails takes in the deja vu.

She laughs a little, "You sure like to say the same thing a lot."

"Hahaha very funny," Silver rolls his eyes and turns at the door, attempting to knock one more time. This time, it worked, as he heard faint footsteps, getting a little louder.

"Ok so you ARE here," Silver says, putting a long emphasis on "are". The door unlocks, doorknob turning, and the door opening. There stood a black hedgehog, with a little red stripes, looking at both Tails and Silver, finally answering, ".......What's up?"

"Shadow?" Tails was a bit confused, and looked at Silver, "I can trust Shadow?" It kind of sounded sarcastic, so Shadows glares a little, "Hey! I've known your "little"," he takes two fingers and quotes it," secret for a while now."

"And how long's awhile?" Tails asked.

"Like a week while," Shadow smiles at himself, then looks back at Tails, "It's too late now Tails, your GONNA HAVE to trust me.....And you can." He drops a little soft, 'Man I hope she don't cry..' His thought was on this. Tails shook her head, looked at the sky, looks back at Shadow, and finishes by smiling, "Ok....I can trust you."

"Great!" Silver said as he moved a little, he didn't feel like staying in place, "Now that's out of the way, let's sort things out ok?"

"Yeah whatever," Shadow turns around, facing the house, "Come on in." Tails begins to walk towards, and before Silver did, he wandered something, "Hey Shadow? You've been here even when I knocked on that door and no answer....What were you doing?"

"Well," Shadow looks at him gloomy-like, "do the math, you have pyschic powers."

"Yeah but," Silver scratches his head, "My super ultra eavesdroppin-dimes power didn't trigger, soo, I had no vision. So what?"

"I guess I have to do the math for you," Shadow grins, and answers, "Let's see, carry the one, add three of them, go multiple, minus the product, find the quotient(sorry I couldnt spell it) and the answer is obviously, indefinitely...." He holds his breath, "....None of your business.......I get an A+."

"Damn it," Silver had always wanted to know what Shadow does and what events, but Shadow always went "sarcasim mode" Everytime he asks. Shadow laughs at Silver's reply, and walks in the house, Tails chuckles, following him.

'I'll get you some time Shadow,' Silver thought, 'With my new super special awesome eavesdroppin.....Damn EVEN I get tired of saying this...' he smirks and goes inside, Shadow comanding him to close the door. Silver mumbles, and shuts it. Shadow show them into the living room, and points at a couch, indicating them to sit down.

"So Tails," Shadow sits on his side and just grins at, making her feel uncomfortable, "I see you have Sonic problems, or so I've heard...."

"Your point?" Tails kind of knew the road they were taking.

"I want you to say it in front of me," Shadow demands, " Sometimes I just can't believe what Silver be saying."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Silver glares at him, "You hide secrets, too, and I'll find out soon or later."

"But know this," Shadow swings his finger, " Before we put pressure on me, me to blame and stuff, let's not forget about your powers. For all we know, you can see the future anytime you want to, and you can be hiding something from us. Secrets can be mysterious, yet surprising," Shadow turns to Tails with a sly smile, "Don't you agree Tails?"

Both Silver and Tails looked at each other, and shook their heads, indicating they have no comeback comment. "...Touche' " They both said slyly, and Silver decides to sit down near Tails.

"Now before we get started or anything," Tails starts, "I just wanna know how's this gonna work."

"Glad you asked," Shadow just keeps his cackling grin on his face, "However,you may want to ask Silver for that, because even I don't know what he's up to....See I told you he has secrets."

"Yeah yeah," Silver blabs about, and turns to Tails, "So you gonna ask me?"

"Ok sure," Tails turns to Silver, "Anything?"

"Yep," Silver scratches his nose(he likes to scratch doesn't he?) and begins to explain, "You see, we clearly know that both you and Amy are in love with Sonic, but, clearly also, Sonic hasn't really made a intiation towards Amy.....Except running away....Anywho, I thought that Amy is also trying to get Sonic, and we know you are as well. So the idea is simple, let Shadow handle Amy."

"I'm what?" Shadow gapes his mouth wide open, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Hey, you are Shadow the Hedgehog," Silver looks at him, "A badass that looks like he can pull almost anything...." He then grins, ".......Anything.."

Shadow gulps a little, and thinks this through, 'He's right, I am a badass, wait no I can do this!' He starts to have a soft face on him, 'but what should I do?'

"You know," Tails gets off her bosom and comments, "Silver's idea... isn't so bad... You can somehow get her to hang out with you, and I can make a move on Sonic...It seems interesting."

"Hey," Silver walks to the stunned black hedgehog, "You can't go wrong with Tails, she is the smartest, remember? Heck she could've knocked your "A+" minutes ago." He laughs at this, then realized something, 'hey, this is a good plan after all. Tails can get with Sonic, and Shadow.....argg,' he groans and falls down, almost getting dizzy. He had to close his eyes, 'Again huh?' He thought a moment and waited to see what's in store........

*VISION*

"Silver?" Shadow calls his name. Silver comes out from the corner with Shadow cursing, "Damn it! I knew it."

"Knew what?" Silver crawls from the corner, looking like a puppy got in trouble.

"You were following me," Shadow puts a little dissappointment in his voice, "Weren't you?"

"Ah damn it all," Silver jumps out, nudging his black buddy, "Yes I was, but just to make sure...." He looks around, "Everything's going to plan..Ha!"

"Shh!!" Shadow looks behind him, a building that read, "Regal Cinemas", "You don't want to get caught Silver, you know she's in there."

"I know I know," Silver rolls his eyes, "You don't worry about it,I was following you from the start....Ha! Impressed? See, I can be a future Assassin's Creed if I wanted, all I need is a hood, just like Altar." (If you dont know who Altar is,he is the main character, and Assassin off the hit 360 PS3 and PC game, Assassin's Creed. Moving on.)

"Whatever,"Shadow took a glance back at the theatre, "You know she's waiting for me."

"And you know I'm waiting for you, so go get some," Silver chuckled, making Shadow blush a little, "Oh and before you ask, I'm sure Sonic and Tails are having a good time.....I think."

"Whatever," Shadow muzzled under his nose a little, and starts off to the theatre, "Spy whatever you like , NOTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN,"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Silver grinned a little, finding Shadow trailing off, "Wait a sec?"

"What?" Shadow turns around.

"How did you get her to go with you?" Silver was very curious.

"......." Silence......"....................Well-"

_A white light covers the view and audio of Silver's vision, returning him to life....._

*END OF VISION*

Silver shakes his head, and looks around, making sure he was at one piece. All Tails and Shadow did was stare, shocked to see what happened to their friend.

"Whoa Silver," Shadow was totally confused, "What....what happened?"

"Yeah, Silver," Tails went over to give him a hand, "We had no idea how you fell like that.....Did your legs give out or someting?"

"Ummm..." Silver had a thought of telling the vision but then thought of something," Yes yes, that's it, I gave out a little. ha...I should've sat back down, should I?" He chuckles, and thinks to himself, 'Wow that vision, this time, it was both imagery and sound. I'm sneaking around Shadow? And Tails? Where was she in all that? I know I mentioned Sonic, but....wow so confusing....but I shouldn't let Shadow know, maybe I can alter this vision....perhaps....I cant get caught...Wonder how hard it was?"

"Umm Silver, you're losing thought again," Shadow just cocked an eyebrow.

Silver shook his head once more, "My apologizes....Anyways.."

The three finally got to decide how the plan was gonna go, Shadow will be with Amy until Tails tells Sonic her secret.

Phase 1: Shadow goes to Amy's house, conivces her to a "friendly hangout"

Phase 2: Tails gets in contact with Sonic and they both go somewhere opposite of town, so they won't risk a detection from Amy.

Phase3:...........Silver.....stays out of the way? It seems harsh on Silver's part, but since he put up some work with the plan, he might as well sit back and chill. However, he could have other things on mind..................

END OF CHAPTER

**_Me:I'm going to give a sign to let you know when the chapter begins and ends, so begin will just have the chapter and a possible name, and end will just be END OF CHAPTER. This is just for an organization to get by my mini dialogs, if you don't wanna read them. And please, review as well, and I'm still taking answers to whom Amy should pair with, but as you can see, it's kind of going in Shadow's favor(a reviewer asked for that) so that may be it. Regardless, I'll still take answers, wanting to see how thngs turn out. Again, PLEASE REVIEW BASED ON THE STORY THUS FAR!! I really want to know if I'm getting on a right track....Especially for next chapter.(hehe)_**

**_*IMPORTANT!!!*_**

**_Oh one more thing before I start, I want to apologize for the careless dialogs. So, I have one question: Are the mini dialogs "messing up the story?" Basically meaning you will have one view for a chapter, then it all of sudden changes due to my random dialogs. I really want some answers(but I may not get any lol) but I just want to make sure the dialogs aren't harming any aspect of the chapters. Review please and thank you._**

Shadow:No one wants to read your dialogs?

**Me: Change the subject please**

**Shadow: Oh no I'm not insulting, just wanna make sure.**

**Sonic: How'd you get all nice all of a sudden?**

**Tails: He probably doesn't want another hydrocannon blast throughout the yard, in simplier terms: He's being smart not to piss me off.**

**Me: Whoa Tails, what's gotten in to you?**

**Silver: Yea you're acting like Shadow personalities ago.**

**Tails: Excuse me?**

**Sonic: Wait Tails no please no don't do it, we can figure this out.**

**Tails: *looks at Sonic* WE? WE!!!!!!! WE!!!! I ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGURE THINGS OUT!! THE LITTLE.....TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM THING HUH?? NO "I" IN TEAM YA BASTARD!!**

**Sonic: Where did I go wrong??**

**Silver: Last Chapter**

**All: SILVER!!**

**Silver: What? It's true.**

**Knuckles: And you don't want it to happen again**

**Me: Huh? Knuckles, how'd you-**

**Knuckles: No questions.....Just taking a break, went to see what's goin' on, that is all.....goodbye.**

**Shadow: We never told you to leave**

**Tails: It's an option....**

**Me: Wow Tails you sound like......Tails....you in particular**

**Tails: Eh, I ran out of hydro ammo anyway.**

**Sonic: Tell me about it**

**Knuckles: What?**

**Sonic: He shot me for no reason, hate water...**

**Tails: NO REASON!!!! *silence*........I'm gonna get some tea. *walks off***

**Me: We were on the urge of getting hydroblasted again, who knows he had ammo? And all because of......*Everyone looks at Sonic***

**Sonic:..........What?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tails: Wow, took awhile didn't it?**

**Me: what?**

**Tails: This chapter**

**Me: yes, like I said, updates will be slower.**

**Sonic: Haha! Everyone's forgetting your story!! *laughs***

**Me: You do realize that you're in the story, meaning they could be forgetting about you?**

**Sonic: *gasps* Oh no!! People!! PLEASE COME BACK!!! SONC NEEDS SOME LOVE!!!**

**Me: Oh I'm sure you do....erhem:**

**Again people, you do not have to read these mini dialogs, but I'm just gonna keep going because-**

**Shadow: Your evil**

**Me: right back at ya, Shadow. Anyways, here's some special thanks to A reviewer(i'll post more later but here's one..):**

**--Sirius the Wolf:**

**well this is good but the before and after writing is hilarious. please continue to edit this story. also will Shad or Knux ever get in this story? still very good and funny. keep up the good work and hide Tails' ammo just in case. bye!**

**Me: NO Sirius!! You blew it!**

**Tails: Damn straight!! You hid my ammo!!??**

**Sonic: Actually it was me, but who gives a-**

**Tails: NOW I'M REALLY PISSED!!!**

**Knuckles:...............Damn.**

**Me: Through all this, you say one word?**

**Knuckles: So? Through all this, you didn't start your chapter yet, soooooo ha!**

**Me: Ah Dammit, sorry folks, here it-**

**Sonic: AHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Me:.......ok chapter 5......by the way.....Where's Silver??**

CHAPTER 5

It was way past afternoon, about four or five pm. In one hour, it will be getting dark, but before all that, the gang(Silver, Shadow and Tails) wanted to complete their little tasks first. Silver walked to a house he's currently living in, now that he is in Sonics' era. Shadow and Tails followed him along, standing at his doorway.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Tails asked, "It could be something extroadinary that'll happen, and you'll miss it."

"Oh don't worry about me," Silver just laid there on the couch, "worry about getting Sonic to go with you.....Not that will hard or anything," He turns to Shadow.

"....What?" Shadow just gave him a sour look, "I can pull Amy to go with me."

"Or so you think," Silver just chuckled, and waved at them, " Now go get your dates." Shadow just smirked and left, along with Tails, closing the door before took a peak at his window, and grabbed a hood, grinning at himself as he headed to a mirror.

"Now," he starts, "I couldn't possibly mess up my vision now, now that I have my little coat..." He looks at the time, "I'll give Shadow ten minutes...."

Shadow took out an emerald and was about to teleport over to Amy's.

"Well," He gulped, "Here goes nothing."

"I'm sure you're perfect to do it," Tails just patted him on the back, encouraging him, "Your 'the' Shadow the Hedgehog. What could go wrong?"

"I was thinking about asking you the same thing," Shadow gulped once more, and teleported away. Tails watched him dissappear, and turned around, finding herself in front of Sonic's house.

"Well," Tails gulped herself, "Here we go."

Silver couldn't wait ten minutes, as he teleports over to Amy's house.

"Damn," He said, "I can't even wait ten minutes. I must be really eager." He starts to crawl to the side, unseeable he'll be. He sees a pitch light coming and going, Shadow coming out of it. He never knew he'll be this close.

"Shit I can be spotted," Silver sprited to the side Call of Duty style, and dove behind a tree. He was now in the back yard. He used his eyes and they glowed, causing to see through the house. He searches and searches, and finds Amy, utterly, in the shower. He could'nt neccessarily see her fully, as he can only see heat waves and the musculartary system(if that even exists, but it's self explanitory)

"Hehe," He grins at the heat coming from her naked body, mainly bottom waist, "Your really dirty aren't ya?" He then gets a flashback when he screamed like a girl when he was detected by Amy in front of the house.

He shook his head, "Man I hope I never get caught spying on her...That'll be a disaster."

TAILS

Tails sighed and knocked on the door, breathing a little hard. She was definitely nervous. A blue blur comes downstairs, and opens the door surprisingly faster than him eating a chili dog when starving.

"Tails!" He calls out, and hugs him. Tails really blushed from this, and realized he was still hugging a little too long. This can make her.....

'Oh no!,' Tails thought, trying to escape Sonic before he 'feels anything', 'He can find out! But, what if I tell him now?Will it be better than later? Damn it all!!' She almost shedded a tear, and let him embrace some more. She sheds one tear, and Sonic pulls back, with a weird look on your face.

"Um Tails?" Sonic rubs his eyebrow, "Have you been exercising or something? Not to be gay, but, you somehow have soft pecks!" Tails just blushed at this. This gave her a little memory on how she kept these body parts away from Sonic. For one, she experimented and invented on attachments that will make her look in male form. They were really uncomfortable, but exceptionally worth it. Today, she was wearing no gear....no gear.

"Are you crying?" Sonic decided to add in, ' Ok this is getting weird now.'

"No Sonic," Tails sniffled a bit, "You just hugged me so hard that it squezzed out a tear!" She laughs, hiding her sadness, but it didn't fool Sonic.

'Tails is up to something,' Sonic thought, ' I'm going to figure out what's up with him.....he has been acting strange...'

There was pure silence between the two, for the longest of time....Finally...

".....Um, Tails-"

"Ya?" She looks at his emerald eyes, gazing at a hopeful future of him, and her, together.

"Let's.....go in shall we?" Sonic just walked in, without a word after that, and headed upstairs. Tails gulped, and followed him, politely, closing the entrance door.

SILVER

Silver just sat there, getting a little impatient.

"Why isn't he knocking or ringing?" He see through with his glowing eyes, and still finds the black hedgehog, sitting there. Finally, he sees his arm raise up, and presses an item on the side of the door. A ding dong sound echoes through the house, catching the pure pink hedgehog's attention. She wraps herself in a towel, and heads downstairs.

"Yes!" Silver said out loud, but not too loud, "Now the fun begins..."

SHADOW(POV)

I looked at the door, then at my hand, knowing that I had just rung the doorbell. No turning back now. I can realize I was sweating, as I was gathering heat, as if that if anyone was in need of sex they'd just jump on me. I hear a little creek from the door, then a squeak from the doorknob, and the door slowly opens. It was defitely Amy.

"Oh!" Amy looked at me with a little glee, which kind of made me feel a little comfortable, "hello Shadow!" She puts that smile she always had. I then realize that her smile, was different. Never I knew that a smile can be different, yet similar in others. Never I knew that it was coming from a friend I knew from Sonic. Never I knew....this feeling. I was deep in thought, and never knew that time flew by, Amy breaking the silence.

"Are you okay?" She asks me, then asks, "What're you doing here, anyway?"

"Umm," I couldn't really get out the words I wanted, so I just spoke from my mind, "I was wondaring if you would-" I snapped my mouth shut, and looked at her in her towel still. She stood a little straight up, yet to overtall me, but overpowered me with emotion. She giggles, and points at herself, "Look, if it's the towel, I apologize. I was taking care of business."

" Oh uh, really?" My face was really red now, "I can come back another time once you're done."

She realizes what I meant, wide-eyed and laughs, "No silly! No one's over here, I meant taking care of business by taking a shower! Look, just come in, whatever you're here for," She gives me space to come right in her house. It was much bigger on the inside, as I gazed at one wall to another. To match her style, the walls were pink, but didn't put any ugly to it, as it did match her taste. I looked over to what I presumed was a living room, and asked to go in there.

"Sure," She answers, "Go on ahead." She walks right behind me, and I went to the side of a couch and sat down. Unfortunately, for my situation, Amy was literally right behind me, as she sat on the exact couch, only a foot away from me.....

TAILS(POV)

As we went upstairs, I was in deep thought on how to break the news to him. I really didn't know how to do it. It was nagging my feelings, and I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"So remember our little chat yesterday?" Sonic sat down, and patted the side of his bed, wanting me to sit next to him. I blushed a little, and dragged myself towards him. I'm sorry, did I say blush a little, I meant my face as red as a ripe red apple.

"Yea?" Was all I can say, for I didn't want to studder.

"Well I've been some places to go to," Sonic started tapping his fingers to each other, "but I can't decide. Have you?"

"......Yea" I can only bring out one word, as I didn't want to hesitate.

"Cool!" Sonic smiled, "So we're just going to your place right?"

".....Yea." I still can't say anything, but something urged me.....to do it.... to say it.... what can happen?.....I couldn't put it in any better way at that time, soo.....

Sonic had no idea what was coming, as he continued"Cool, well I'm just going to go get prepared, and you can stay-"

"SONIC I'M A GIRL!!!".......Dead silence....

SILVER'S SIDE

"Ok he's making some progress," He said as he crept to the side of the window, leading to the living room. He can definitely hear their conversation now. He already missed half of Shadow's question on the date.

"Say wha?" Amy just looked at him, not knowing he came all the way for this.

"Well I uh," Shadow starts becoming red, definitely a shock to Amy, " I was wandering if you can come with me. Everyone's busy, so I'm just asking....." He gulps, "....you."

"There you go," Silver peeked in a little, "A little slow gettig it out, but better than nothing....I wonder how's Tails holdin' up?" He feels curious and thought about teleporting to see her situation, but decides to remain his post.

It was a little quiet but was then broke by Amy," Uh....Ok Shadow, that's nice of you." She was a little surprised that shewas getting a little red, "Lemme just uh... Go get some clothes on..." Without a word, she goes upstairs, and leaves. Shadow just sat there, still unaware that Silver was spying, he just sat on the couch again.

"Man that was slow," Shadow felt like slapping himself, " But at least I got it out...." It was a little quiet. Silver yawned at bordom now, knowing Amy went upstairs.

"I swear girls these days," Silver just shook his head, "They take longer than expected, even when someone expects them finishing over an hour."

Shadow, too, felt a little bordom in himself, and shook his head, "What's taking her?" From this, he sounded like the grumpy Shadow once more, and he stood up from sitting, "I'm going to go up there, and ask her to hurry up.." He walks upstairs, out of sight from Silver.

"Ok eyes," He starts to glow his eyes again, "let's see what's up there...." He initiates see-through and looks up at a room, guessing it was Amy's. Amy was in that room, and Silver was just curious on why she was taking so long. He then saw a pile clothes, and chuckled to himself.

"Must be trying out clothes, I presume," Silver just sighed at it. However, he later gasps at what he was seeing, and Shadow was walking right to the door.

"Uh oh.." He said, and braced for what can occur.....

TAILS(POV)

What? I couldn't find a better way of telling Sonic, so there. I just yelled it out, possibly someone outside could've heard me.

"You're WHAT!!!" Sonic just had his mouth gaped, along with a pair of wide-eyes.

"It's....." I stopped for a minute, "...true..." I knew Sonic would be in disbelief, so I just walked over to him, knowing that he jumped of the bed and went to the corner, and wanted to prove it. "Here....."

"What're you..." He starts, but couldn't finish. I slid off the shirt I was wearing, tears all over my face, then removed my pants, revealing my "area". Sonic just had his mouth wide open, and checked me out completely.

"You....." he starts, then finishes, "You are a girl....but.....How did I not notice this?" To be honest, I was surprised that he wasn't really in anger, though I was much relieved. It took me about five minutes to explain everything on my secret, excluding my love to him, as I couldn't tell him yet.

"So that's how..." Sonic was always interested in my inventions, so I wasn't surprised if he was amazed. He then looked up to me, and found out that I was still crying.

"...........Don't cry....."

I sniffled and looked down, not knowing where he was, but then found out that he was in front of me. He was very close to me, and he hugged me. This hug was somewhat warming and confronting than the other a while back, as I took it, and decided to embrace him. I stopped crying, just like that..I was very surprised that I stopped that quick. I thought I was gonna cry a storm. But when he hugged me, everything felt....perfect....I was really in love with him.

He then whispers in my ear, "I just wish that you could've told me."

I couldn't let go of him, "but I thought you would freak out, and not be my friend anymore."

"Tails....." Sonic paused and released me, making me a little depressed, "That can never happen. You are my very first best friend I ever had. I can never let you go." I sniffled a little and smiled brightly.

"*sniffs* Thanks Sonic," I appreciated him. 'I wish I can appreciate you more....' the thought of kissing him was in my head.

"Thanks for telling me now than later," he smiles at me, " Now, still want to hang out?"

I smile for him, " Of course."

"Okey dokey," my crush walked to his bathroom to get prepared, while I just waited in his room, smiling to myself. The feeling I had....It wasn't shame....it was satisfaction.

SHADOW'S POV

I walked upstairs and found Amy's room and peeked in without a word. What I saw really caught my eye. Amy was undressing. It made me feel very perverted, and I felt it was right to look away............but I didn't. It somehow....amused me....I had no idea I would feel this affection. Amy then bends for a T-shirt, picking out which one to choose. It wasn't hard for me to choose, as I chose to look at her arse. The sunlight lit on her, causing her figure to look like a shadow. It was getting dark. I made a little noise regardless that she didn't hear, or so I thought. I ran downstairs without a sound, and waited with my face red. About five minutes later, Amy came downstairs with a different look. She was wearing a pink t-shirt that perfectly matched her, and a red skirt. Lastly, it looked like she pulled her hair down a little, as it was longer than it was. She was brushing her bangs in front of her.

"You ready?" She asks

"Um, yea, let's go," Shadow grabbed Amy and teleported away.

SILVER'S SIDE

Silver sighed of relief that Amy didn't notice that Shadow was peeking while she was bare. gave a quick guess of where the two have headed as he saw them teleport.

"Well," He thought, "What was in my vision again?" He starts to remember and thinks about the "regal cinemas" sign he saw in his vision.

"Aha!" He smiles to himself and teleports to the closest one opposite of Sonic's house. He examined the enviroment and nodded his head.

"Yep," He grins, "This is definitely the place." He then heard two familiar voices coming from the parking lot, a lot sounding like Amy and Shadow. Unfortunately, he was in the open, so he sprinted to the side of the building, hoping both of them have not seen him. He waited for them to pass, and starts to grin at himself.

"This is great." He said, nearing a crate, " I changed my vision a lot. I got my hood, I found out how he got Amy to go to the movies in advance, this is just super special awesome." He laughs at what he said, and realized a figure approaching him. He paniced a little and tried to get in the crate, but it was too late, as he went in the corner...it was Shadow.

"Silver?" Shadow calls his name. Silver comes out from the corner with Shadow cursing, "Damn it! I knew it."

"Knew what?" Silver crawls from the corner, looking like a puppy got in trouble.

"You were following me," Shadow puts a little dissappointment in his voice, "Weren't you?"

"Ah damn it all," Silver jumps out, nudging his black buddy, "Yes I was, but just to make sure...." He looks around, "Everything's going to plan..Ha!"

"Shh!!" Shadow looks behind him, "You don't want to get caught Silver, you know she's in there."

"I know I know," Silver rolls his eyes, "You don't worry about it,I was following you from the start....Ha! Impressed? See, I can be a future Assassin's Creed if I wanted, I have my hood and everything!"

"Whatever,"Shadow took a glance back at the theatre, "You know she's waiting for me."

"And you know I'm waiting for you, so go get some," Silver chuckled, making Shadow blush a little, "Oh and before you ask, I'm sure Sonic and Tails are having a good time.....I think."

"Whatever," Shadow muzzled under his nose a little, and starts off to the theatre, "Spy whatever you like , NOTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN,"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Silver grinned a little, finding Shadow trailing off, "Wait a sec?"

"What?" Shadow turns around.

"How's your experience seeing Amy at home like that?" Silver was chuckling

"......." Silence......"...................." Shadow had a mad face, but then died down. 'He was following me after all,' he thought, and just decided to answer.

"Well-"

"Shadow!" Amy calls out, "Come on!! I don't wanna miss the previews!" Shadow just turned around and left, Silver following him, but not stealth wise.

"See another movie, Silver," Shadow just walked away, and getting the tickets for him and Amy. Silver had bought a ticket as well, and walked in, finding the two going into a theatre room that read "Quantum of Solace". Silver walked right in, snuck around so they wouldn't see him, and Sat two rows behind them.....

"Let the show begin," Silver joked when he saw the movie open to a line of previews.....

SONIC(POV)

I was done getting ready, it only took me ten minutes, compared to girls, that's a second. I walked in my room, finding the kitsune kicking her feet back and forth, looking a little board.

"Ready?" I asked while walking up to her, putting my hand out.

"Wow," Tails awed my dressing, as I was wearing blue T, some jeans, and along with a belt. I chuckled a little, "It's just normal, Tails."

"Yea...." She paused, checking me out. I too, just looked at her, and gazed at what I now see in my long friend. I looked at her in a different way now, and it made me blush a little. I stopped thinking, and helped Tails up.

"Let's go," I held her, and I had a different feeling, but I ignored it, "So Tails, where to?"

"How about that new opened restaurant at the other side of town?" She looks at me puppy dog eyed. I almost awed out loud.

"Oh....Ok." I got out, and walked downstairs, still carrying Tails.

"Something wrong?" I looked down at her and found worry, "We don't have to go there...."

"Oh no, I'm okay with that," I just paused for a minute, "It's just that I was thinking about something,that's all."

"Bout' what?" Tails asked me in a desperate, but cute tone. It filled me with a feeling Iv'e never felt before in a while, but I once again ignored it. There was a little silence, but Tails broke it.

"Sorry," She said.

"Oh no it's ok," I said, and walked outside. I just kept walking, deep in thought. I kept walking, and walking.....and walking.

"Um Sonic?" Tails looks up at me, "I think it's best if you ran. That'll be faster," she laughs.

"Oh uhhh.." I paused, and prepared for speed, "sorry. Now, hang on, let's go." I zipped away. While in the process, I started to think of the ignored feelings I've been getting. It was definitely something about Tails.....I thought a moment, 'It can't be...' I denied. I had no explanation of the cause of these feelings, but maybe because I only knew "The real Tails" for under an hour......

END OF CHAPTER

**_there's chapter 5. Before I move on, as I know that it will take awhile to update, just a little message to have a very happy thanksgiving. I felt like I needed to put this in, sooo yea, you are welcome :). Please review as well. And don't worry, I'm sure to have a pretty nice thanksgiving as well(although Tails has been irritating for awhile lol) but...yea...I wonder if Sonic bought the turkey..._**

**me: well, there you have it. Please tell me how I did with chapter 5. I would love to know more opinions.**

**Shadow: What about the pairings?**

**me: Well, so far, it is Sonic/Tails, and maybe, but likely, you and Amy, Shadow.**

**Shadow: fine by me**

**Silver: What about me? I'm feeling a little lonely..**

**Tails: You're getting dirt**

**Knuckles: Where'd you come from?**

**Tails: I'm finished "taking care of business" *everyone wide-eyed*..........Oh come on people I'm not gay!! All I did was talk Sonic into saying where my ammo was.**

**Sirius: I really shoudn't have said that, did I?**

**Tails: lucky for you, I'm letting you off this time.....Call it.....a free day.**

**Sonic: *Appearing from the side*When am I getting my free day?**

**Tails: Beats me**

**Sonic: I hope I even have one**

**Sirius: Yea, just don't say anthing wrong to Tails the great, Ok? *Leaves***

**Tails: Tails the great...I like that**

**Me: ok......moving along to another reviewer:**

**To mega spear, thanks for giving out some suggestions, I appreciate it. Hope to see another review by you again :)**

**Tails: By the way, who's that mysterio guyo?**

**Knuckles: Don't ask reviewers questions**

**Tails: What's gonna happen?**

**Knuckles: I honestly don't know....and besides, that's his business.**

**Tails: And how do you know that mega spear's a guy? Curiousity in your face.**

**Knuckles: You want me to ask you if you raped Sonic?**

**Tails and Sonic: WHAT!!!!**

**Knuckles: Hey hey!! It's just an example of being curious.**

**Tails: Son of a bitch, I never thought I'd go after you!! *gets a different gun, and chases Knuckles***

**Me: What the hell was that?**

**Shadow: Even I don't know, and I'm a guns expert.**

**Solid Snake: *holding communicator*.......Target Knuckles, Mei ling.**

**All: *eyes wide open* **

**Silver: Dammit, and this guys sneakier than me...wanna go?**

**Solid Snake: Kept you waiting, huh? * puts up his fist***

**Sonic: Oh yea, that's what I call: random in this bitch.**

***Snake glaring at Sonic***

**Sonic:Ummm......Hi?**

**HA!!! YOU THOUGHT THAT IT'LL END WITH SONIC SAYING "WHAT?" BUT IT DIDN'!!! YES!! HURAH!! SCORE, SCORE!! ONE POINT FOR RANDOM, NONE FOR NORMAL!!**

**LoL Plz review. :)**

**_-PS: Once again, me, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver, hell everyone who appeared so far(Even snake) Wishes you all a happy thanksgiving. Thanks for reading._**

**_All: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!_**

**_Tails: where's the turkey?_**

**_Me:Dammit Sonic you didn't buy the turkey!??_**

**_Sonic:...........what?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tails: Oh my god dj, this chapter took forever.**

**Me: I know I know, it's dissapointing, but I had computer problems.**

**Silver: So will this chapter cover anything from the last?**

**Me: Of course**

**Silver: Then start it already**

**Me: ok ok, don't rush me, Sonic's not saying anything is he?**

**Sonic: That's because I don't care.**

**Me: Don't you wanna find out about you and Tails?**

**Sonic: .......I guess it wouldn't hurt**

**Me: Ok then, now....**

**_Hello readers I am very sorry for the long wait, but you probably forgot the story anyway. But this update now would NOT mean faster ones. Due to internet problems at home(I uploaded this at a library lol) It will be awhile. I apologize for anything, and will begin the chapter right away....-_**

**_Shadow: I always thought you should name some chapters, it won't hurt ya know._**

**_Me: I suppose...._**

**_Ok I'm going to name chapters now but it's not like it's important or anything, only to show a little more theme of what to expect. PLEASE REVIEW._**

**_P.S to my "fans" of my mini dialogues: Sorry if this one wasn't funny, I had to get through this one....Maybe the end will be funnier. Oh and by the way, to a good friend of mine, Sirius, I would like to thank you for an upcoming event.. youll see...._**

**Tails: What're you talking about?**

**Me: You'll see, Tails, you'll see....You too Sirius....**

**CHAPTER 6: The evening**

"Sonic, are we there yet?" Tails asked, still being carried by the blue blur.

"Look up," Was all he can say, as Tails did as Sonic insisted. There was a bright building in front of them, and inside were glittery glass windows, and many people inside. As the two walked in, they looked around in awe inside the restaurant. They were instructed by a waiter to follow him, where an empty table was shown. Sonic was asking directions to the bathroom, as Tails just sat there, looking at him.

"He's sure cute when he questions..." She just smiled, not caring what she said, except the feelings. Sonic thanks the waiter, and sits down on the on the other side of the table.

"Well the waiter will be back soon, so you just tell him what you want, k?"

"What about you?" Tails almost felt a little dissapointed that Sonic didn't include himself on what he wanted.

"I'll be right back," He said and got up, leaving her behind.

"Makes me wonder why you even sat down," Tails just sighed to herself and laid back.......

SILVER'S SIDE

The movie was halfway over, or so it seemed to Silver. He smiled but sighed in annoyance at the same time. He smiled because the movie was good so far. He really got into James Bond with his sly things at what he does, so no doubt he's enjoying the movie. At the same time, though, he's sighing in annoyance, because Shadow's "NOTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN" statement has become a fact. Nothing has happened between him and Amy, except only maybe they just talked to each other real quick to see if they are on the right track into understanding the story of the movie. They even went passed the part when James Bond making love with a girl in bed, and no signs of anything.

"Damn," Silver said to himself, "Maybe I took this to seriously..." He then realized a person looking at him with a "Are you crazy" look.

"What?"Silver glared at the man, "Enjoy the movie, not me."

"Like I was enjoying it more than you," the person really wanted to start a fight with our silvery hedgehog. Luckily, they were whispering the whole time, so they didn't bother anyone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Silver just realized when he talked to himself, it was the exact part when James had his way with women. 'Did this guy think I was...' Silver just looked down at Shadow and Amy, shook his head, and looked back at the person, "You bastard," and got up and left hs seat. He didn't leave the theatre, he just left the seat he was sitting at and found another, but it was farther from Shadow and Amy, but he didn't give a damn anymore. With a few "excuse me, pardon me" phrases, he got to a new seat and sat down.

SONIC'S SIDE

It was almost fifteen minutes since Sonic has left to the bathroom, and he wasn't even using it. Instead, he sat there, looking at himself at the mirror, and just thought of the situation.

'Man it's been awhile,' Sonic thought, paper towels thrown away by him, due to the fact that he was sweating, ' I really should snap out of this..'

"Need anything sir?" A person has called out to Sonic, as he turned his emerald eyes to find a familiar. In fact, it was the waiter who was serving them from the start.

"Oh!" Sonic seemed a little astonished, " Were...you there the whole time?"

"Apparently, I was here enough," The waiter just scuffed and chuckled," You uh, do realize that you went in the emplyee's restroom, didn't you?"

"I what?" Sonic just looked around and saw a sign he failed to analyze a long time ago, "Oops, I'm so sorry, I'm just deep in thought." Sonic turned face to face and got a good look at the waiter. Turns out he was a hedgehog, Black fur with Green quill-tops, Green chest fur, along with obvious Red eyes(Sirius knows who this is :)

"Aren't you supposed to be with your date anyway?" The black furred hedgehog tilted his head.

"She's not my date!," Sonic retorted, "She's......."

"Your crush?" The Black hedgehog was really going pinpoint on his theories, because it was driving Sonic crazy.

"She's not my crush!" Sonic was blushing now, "She's..........my friend, that's all."

"Ok...." The waiter didn't sound convincing truthfully, but Sonic bought it. He just wanted to leave.

"Sorry, if I was gettng on you like that," Sonic seemed softer," but it's just that I haven't been to the table because I don't want to mess anything up between us......Oh dammit!!" He remembers, "The table! She's still waiting!" And with that, the hedgehog speed back, not in anyone's way surprisingly, and the waiter smiled, and headed towards him....

SILVER'S SIDE

The movie was going into the credits. The people applauded, and made their way outside. Silver went to the back of the theater and checked around to make sure no one was watching. He then found the coast was clear, and he teleported to Shadow's house.

"I really wonder if he's even coming to his house..." Silver let a grin show on his face. He looked around for a place to sit down, and when boredm hits, he was going to review the movie to himself. In his opinion, he thought the movie was great, and had good action sequences. However, his only problem was the fact that he couldn't realize what "Quantum of Solace" really meant. He shook his head, not realizing a figure in front of him.

"Thinking hard eh?" The familiar voice talked down to the white hedgehog, and Silver startled a little, and looked up. It was Shadow.

"Shadow!" Silver just had a nervous look on his face, "So uh...How's the movie?"

"Pretty good, actually," Shadow just grinned, but then it died down, "But however, I could not get a clue about what "Quantum of Solace" really means."

"Tell me about it," Silver muttered, making sure his rival didn't hear him, and stood up, "And you and Amy?"

"It went good," Shadow replied, "But like I said, nothing happened. In fact, I dropped her off home, and nothing seemed awkward. It seems she' s just a friend to me."

"Really huh?" Silver just scratched his head, dissappointed that he did all the stealthy stuff for nothing. However, he did find it fun, and who knows how our silvery hero would sneak next?

"Yep," Was all Shadow can say, then realized, "Tails and Sonic must still be out....wow.

"True..." Silver was reminded, and looked at Shadow, "What now?"

"Well, Silver, I'm done for the day," Shadow yawned, his quills perking, "But as for you, you can check on the two if ya like."

"Nah," Silver felt tired himself, "I really just head back to my place........Ok then..." Silver teleported off, and Shadow turned to his door, and went inside.

TAILS SIDE

Sonic has made it back to the table, and it appears that Tails had been asleep. She was just sniffing silently from the sufficient aroma in the restaurant. Steak, burger, and many spices was what she smelled. Sonic shook Tails, the young kit looking up to him.

"Sonic?" She had a depressed look on her face.

"Hey....," was all Sonic can, get out.

"You left me," Tails looked like she was about to be in tears, "did you do that because you don't wanna be here? I'd wish you tell me."

"Well, sweet," Sonic didn't know what he said, "I just wanted to freshen up that's all."

"Well fine I just...." Tails remebered Sonic's last sentece, "Wait...what did you call me?"

"Call you what?" Sonic just remembered himself, knowing what she was referring to.

"You called me 'sweet'...." Tails started to blush so red and ripe that she literally had to block her face by playing off rubbing her face with her two tails.

"Sweet? I mean I- uh...." Sonic tried to find a way out, "this place, yea, it's sweet... don't you smell it?"

"Yea..." Tails cocked an eyebrow, "But it's spicy in here...." She was really trying to get to the bottom of Sonic's little word he had said to her, but it seems Sonic wins....this time.

"Well, I thought it was sweet in here,in my opinion, "he scoffs and sits back down, "What makes you think that I would say......" he had to stop there, as he saw a little disgression in Tails eyes, basically dissapointment. As always, he didn't know what that meant, but he couldn' t help but look at her beautiful blue eyes(I think Tails' eyes are blue, correct?) Luckily, the same waiter has came in time to break the silence up, as he knew the troubling between the two. Question is: Will he do something about it?

"OK you two," he starts, " Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, or I am at least," Tails looks over to Sonic, "I would like a salad, for a start. And sweet tea, please, as my beverage."

"Salad?" Sonic cocks an eyebrow.

"I may not be hungry at the end," Tails explains, "So I will go with salad for now or only."

"Sauce?" The waiter jotting his notes.

"Ranch, please."

"Ok then," the black hedgehog turned to Sonic, and smiled a little, "....And you sir?"

"Um....." Sonic didn't want to go with chili dogs(Can you believe that?) because he should just have something more fancier and more dinneristic than that(I dont know if dinneristic is a word, but I am reffering to, "dinner relations". take "realistic" for example) It seems that Sonic was trying to make an impression, but the waiter hedgehog saw it in his eyes.

"You know," He starts, "I can give you a chili hotdog buffet, all you can eat, and variety of toppings."

"Um...." Sonic was licking his lips from the sound of that, and looked over to Tails. Tails just smiled a little, "Get what you want, Sonic. I don't care if you order liver....bleh."

The waiter couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Chili dog buffet it is." He took their menus(Which they didn't look at) and started to walk away, but then forgot, "Oh yes, would you like a drink....Sonic?"

"Umm....Coke please," Sonic looked at the waiter a little more, "And what makes you think you can say my name?"

The waiter laughed, "To be honest, I never been this social to my custumers. Sorry if it insulted you."

"It doesn't look like you really mean "sorry"," Sonic chuckled.

The waiter smiled, "Right again, it seems, just trying to make friends.....wouldn't hurt would it?"

"No not at all," Tails smiled.

"Thanks," The waiter turned around and left. Ten minutes later after the food was cooked and readied, the same one came to the two's table, and served them the food.

"Sorry for the book up," the black hedgehog wanted to apologize for taking awhile, "We're busy today, as you can see."

"It's okay," Tails then slided to the far end of the table, both hedgehogs had no idea what she was doing.

"Ummmm Tails?" Sonic starts, but he had a feeling of what she was going to do.

"Sit with us," Tails insisted to the waiter, "You look like you need a break anyway."

"That.....That's very kind, thank you," the waiter thanks the kitsune, and comfortably sat near her. This was making both hedghogs red, but Sonic was red in jealousy.

"I was wondering," Tails had no idea where she was going with this, but she just brought it out, "But are you off tomorrow?" This also put both hedgehogs in shock.. Sonic couldn't believe what Tails was saying. The only thing he hopedfor: Tails not hitting on the waiter.

"Why miss...." The waiter had surprising eyes.

"It's Tails," she corrected.

"Tails," the waiter starts, "I'm flattered but... I don't know, about me and you like that."

"It's okay," She smiles at him, " We can all hang out. Me, Sonic, you, and friends at home."

"Um..." He turns to Sonic.

".......Do whatever...." Sonic just looked at his chili dogs on a plate. He didn't even bite one. In fact, the waiter knew Sonic was having a soft spot at the situation, that he's lucky Sonic's not cocky.

"Sure ok," The waiter took out his pen and wrote a time, "Come back here tomorrow afternoon, ok?"

"Ok then," Sonic smiles, but the waiter wasn't sure if he meant that smile.

It has been twenty minutes, and it seems that our group was done eating. The waiter got himself a drink while having conversations with the two. It obviously seemed like his shift was over, so it was ok that he was talking to Sonic and Tails. Tails had finished her salad and, like she expected, got full, or at least didn't feel hungry. Sonic, on the other hand, only ate ONE AND A HALF chili dogs, and he had three left. He had a little sympathy in him, and all Tails was doing was feel a little bad, but however, she **_actually intended to make Sonic feel this way. _**It turns out that Tails had a "little shift"in her plan. Her new plan: get Sonic jealous. She surprisingly had the courage to do so, but it was actually a little hard to decipher for her. In other words, she couldn't tell whether her plan was working or not. Even she had a little concerned look on her face, but it wasn't realizable, as her concerning focused on mental and feelings, not image.

Finally, they all get up, ready to go home.

"Well, it's been nice," The waiter smiles and goes his way, "And remember, tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks for the company," Tails waves.

"No,thank you," The waiter smiles, and turns around.

"Wait a minute," Sonic calls out to him before he was too far.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" Sonic crosses his arms.

"My name..." The waiter paused, but he wasn't in deep thought, "My name...is Jamal."

"Oh...ok then," Sonic just waved back, "See ya soon....Jamal."

And they all turned back and went their ways.

Moments later, Sonic had reached to Tails house, and dropped her off without a word. Tails wanted him to stay a little longer, so she had to bring something up.

"That Jamal's a polite guy," She starts, "I wonder how's he like outside that restaurant?"

"I'd bet," Sonic smirks," He's a much different guy."

"Well, you called it," Tails just replied, feeling a little tired.

"Well.....I uh, had a decent time," Sonic didn't know what to say.

"Decent?" Tails was swurving her tails back and forth, side to side.

"Well I," Sonic reassures, "I had a great time....I just uh, hope you had a pretty cool time too."

Tails laughs at what Sonic had said to her," Cool Sonic? Seriously..." Just then, she spots a little down face from the blue blur, so she cleared it up, "I was kidding. I had a good time."

"Oh good..." Sonic turned his back, feeling a little red, "Well...goodnight..."

"Don't you wanna stay?" Tails looks at him, with a little eager on her face, which made Sonic very uncomfortable, "It would be ok....like the old days."

"Or last week," Sonic joked, making Tails laughs, "But.....I can't....Because um....I just can't."

"Because you just can't?" Tails asked. This was one thing Sonic learned on Tails today: she couldn't drop an awkward moment. Sonic was getting red.

"I'm just really tired," He said, and looked over to her, "Besides, I'll see tomorrow won't I?"

"Yeah...." Tails looked a little droopy, then she begins to head inside, "Goodnight then....."

"Goodnight Tails..." Sonic said, "Get some sleep." And with that, he zoomed off. Tails looked at the temporary trail the blue blur had made, then she sighs. She then heads inside, closes the door, and locks it...

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Well I apologize for long, andI hope this chapter was well worth it. I hope to see reviews, so I can keep going to write this story. **

**Silver: I thought it was well worth it.**

**Me: I know how you feel,I wanna know how my readers felt.**

**Shadow: Maybe they liked it.**

**me: *sniffs* or maybe they didn't**

**Tails: Why are you thinking negative all of a sudden? I used to call you "Mr. positive"....You wanna live up to that nickname don't ya?**

**Me: Wait you called me mr. positive?**

**Tails: Yes. Besides, you don't piss me off anyhow really.**

**Me: Makes since**

**Sonic: Damn, now dj don't even have to worry about getting killed**

**Jamal: Or maybe he does...**

**me: What the hell? **

**Jamal: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME A MR NICE GUY IN THE STORY!!??**

**Me: Dammit, you blew it for our readers!**

**Jamal: Not neccessarily.**

**Silver:So two questions: How are you gonna have Jamal's personality in the story after all? And two: Where the hell's Knuckles?**

**Me: 1: That's Sirius' decision, he can make Jamal a nice guy but a little rude to friends and a badass, or he can be a really bad apple.**

**Sirius: Excuse me, haha, but.....little?**

**Me: You can decide Sirius, he's your character.**

**Jamal: Not sure if that even sounds half right, but I am.**

**Me: Oh and Knuckles most likely went back to guard the temple, tower, whatever he does.**

**Silver: Ok then.**

**Me: Well let's wrap this up:**

**Please review if I really should continue. I want to have a purpose of writing this.**

**Shadow: Because you wanna have fun?**

**Me: That, and have a good reception from my readers overall.**

**Snake: Good idea**

**Me: What? How'd you-**

**Snake: Snuck in here....**

**Me: When-**

**Snake: I can't tell you that....It's a secret...**

**Me:...More mocking eh? Ah hell, I'm used to it by now, like Sonic getting used to getting his ass chumped by Tails.**

**Sonic: Fuck that, I'm not getting caught again.**

**Tails: Hold on.....**

**Me: what's up Tails? Where were you anyway?**

**Tails: WHO TOOK MY HYDRO AMMO!!???**

**Me: Wait wait wait!!! Tails it couldve been Solid Snake the whole time!!**

**Snake: Don't accuse me, I'm just here for nothing.**

**Me: Then......*all looks at Sonic***

**Sonic:.....what?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tails: Wow, took long again.**

**Me: What can you expect from writer's block?**

**Sonic: Is That what's been going on?**

**Me: Yep. Now excuse me:**

**Hello readers, my internet is back and running, but it seems it was down enough for me to occur......*whispers* writer's block.**

**Sonic: We can hear you.**

**Me: And I don't care.**

**Anyways, I'm not asking for suggestions, I'm just asking to review. That's really the only thing that's keeping me writing. I don't want a ghost fic unnoticed, unreviewed. Anywho, just to let you know that despite my writer's block, I'm attempting to not forget this story. I'll do my best to finish this.**

**Shadow: How long is this story exactly?**

**Me: I honestly don't know the maximum chapters I can get to, but I'm planning 10 or more. Hell it'll be more than 10 most likely.**

**Silver: What about sequel?**

**Me: Stop asking questions now let's just continue.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Never expecting**

It was well morning in the calm neighborhoods of Station Square, as many people planned for a nice breakfast, and off to work. Silver had something a little similar in mind. He wakes up and heads downstairs, fixing some hot tea. He turns the TV to the news station, where it showed a feamale newscaster talking about a good day, and how long it's been since the eggman crisis.

'It really has been awhile hasn't it?' Silver just thought about it, 'It's so...peaceful....'

Later, he wanted to meet up with his friends to break a little news. He wanted to stay in Station Square. It was for reasonable reasons, like the fact that most of his action is there, and he has all of his best pals in this time period also. He seemed a little overjoy today, that even the evilist person would'nt break his emotions right now.

HOURS LATER....

Afternoon has kicked in not too long ago, and Silver still has that cheeriness in him. He was first going to Sonic's house, but it was a lot different this time around. This time, he decided to walk over to Sonic's, instead of his easy teleportationing. He got out of his house, and started his way. Halfway there, He bumps into a hedgehog......

"Watch it," He snuffed, acting really grumpy, and headed into the way of the food courts, which included restaurants, drive-thru's, even stands. The hedgehog's grumpiness didn't harm Silver though, as he still smiled.

"HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!," Silver just smiled, and walked off.....

TAILS SIDE

Tails was combing her bangs across her face , but didn't let it get too close to her eyes. Since she was "discovered", she had a little more freedom to show herself more, maybe even make her hair longer to her lower back. She just hums to a simple, yet touching tune of "Miss Independent" (If you don't know that song, youtube it). A knock on the door was heard around the house, and to the bathroom. She puts her comb down, and walks downstairs. When she opens it, she was a little surprised to see who it was.

"Looking good Tails!."

"Amy, what're you doing here?" Tails asked.

"Look, we need to talk," Amy just looked around to add more suspicion to Tails, "It's girl to girl talk."

"Umm..." She looked at her watch, "And how long is this...girl to girl talk?"

"As long or short I want it to be," Amy smirked with a smile.

"Uhhh...Touche'?" Tails puckered her lips a bit.

"Yeah yeah," Amy rushed in the house and closed the door......

SONIC'S SIDE

Sonic was outside the exact same restaurant him and Tails had been and meet Jamal the hedgehog. He told them to meet there, so Sonic expected to see Tails around.

"Where is she?" Sonic took a look around the court. He even went inside and asked the waitor if he had seen a fox around. He confirmed he had, but none had the exact description of our orange kit. Sonic surprisingly thanks the waitor, and went back out. He was doing his best to act polite for Jamal, yet he wondered how this mysterious hedgehog actually is...

"There you are," Jamal calls out, "Come on.....Wait, where's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Sonic took a deep breath, "I don't know where she is anyway...I'm actually surprised for her to be late, to be honest."

"How's so?" Jamal acted curious.

"She took a liking to you..." Sonic bows his head, "that's for sure.."

"That's only because I got what it takes..." Jamal gave Sonic a sly look.

"What?" Sonic glared back, "Look, I really don't 100% think that she's in love with you, so try again hedgie," Sonic snapped a little.

"Please, Sonic," Jamal shook his head, "Don't talk about yourself."

Sonic shot up at Jamal, but he didn't yell, "I really think you should shut up now.."

"Haha," Jamal looked at the sky, then the scenary, "I think we are going to be very good friends."

"Don't be sure about that," Sonic muttered low enough, but......

"Don't be sure Tails doesn't have a thing going on for me," Jamal comes back, "Besides, have you even **_thought _**about why she's late?"

"How?" Sonic looked at Jamal, "How'd you hear me? Even I wasn't sure I was talking in my mind or out loud!"

"Don't skip the question,"Jamal just grinned.

"Because....uh," Sonic honestly didn't have a theory, but our new hedgehog did....

"Who knows? She may be a little, oh I don't know, embarrassed to come along with you....Think about it."

"What makes you say that?" Sonic wanted an answer.

"Think Sonic," Jamal just shook his head, "Who's going to be the negative one between you two?" Jamal has been toying with Sonic quite awhile, and Sonic knew it.

"Why..." Sonic gave him an angry face, "Why...How are you...."

"Different?" Jamal walked up to Sonic, "Come on now, you thought I was gonna be polite really?"

"Of course!" Sonic pointed a little, "It's a freakin' fancy restaurant you're working at, not some gas station Mc Donalds!"

"HAHA, wow...." Jamal laughed at Sonic, " You are funny....however, you do have a point.....guess you're lucky to meet the different guy huh? Kinda right?"

"Or wrong...." Sonic shook his head.

"Please....Sonic," Jamal starts, "I'm not that much of a jackass, once you get to know me....besides, it's like you're looking through a mirror anyways...Or was.."

"What the hell?" Sonic just gave up, "You are... the most confusing.....other than Amy..."

"Which reminds me..." Jamal patted Sonic's shoulder, "You really should introduce me to some of your friends..."

"Fine..." Sonic took the lead, "better than fighting here anyways."

"Fighting?" Jamal asks, "Wrong again Sonic, I'm making, oh how would that fox would say, "points." She's smart, I'd bet she say stuff like that....look Sonic there's one thing you should know....I'm going to be testing you whether you like it or not, but I won't neccessarily give out the subject. All you should know is: Thank me later."

"For what?"

"You'll see Sonic," Jamal nodded his head, "You'll see in the future...."

'Future.....' This put Sonic into thought, 'I really wanna know....Can.... Silver help me?'

"Well then," Jamal pops his knuckles......"very politely", "Shall we?"

"....we..." Sonic weakly said, and had Jamal follow him down a street, going to the metro area.....

-TAILS SIDE-

Amy closes the door after rushing in.

"Amy!," Tails kinda backed her off, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because," Amy looked at Tails, "This is important."

"Ughh," Tails looked at the clock, 'They probably forgot me anyway....', "......Fine Amy.."

Amy then took a seat on the couch, and Tails sat herself...

"I was wondering..."Amy looked at Tails.

"Wondering what?"

"Tails....Are you in love?" This made the fox cringe a little, but she played it off simply, but not by her face, "No....not really, not at all."

"Aha!" Amy points at her," You ARE in love! So....who's the lucky guy?"

"Or hedgehog..." She blushes, but didn't notice what she had said.

"HEDGEHOG!!!!!???" Amy almost screamed.

"What!??" Tails was getting nervous at this point, "NO no no!! Not a hedgehog no no!!"

"Yes it is!" Amy could'nt drop the subject, "Who is it? SHADOW??"

"Shadow? NO!!!" Tails snaps a little, "He's just a friend...Really Amy, picture me and Shadow?"

"Hmmm.. good point...What about Silver? I can definately picture both of you together..." Amy agrees to herself.

'That's actually kind of true,' Tails smiled a little, ' but there's no one like Sonic.' "No Amy, *sighs* Not Silver, I see him as a friend too, a really good one."

"Ok then..." Amy thought about it, then glared at Tails, "IT BETTER NOT BE SONIC!!! HE'S MINE!!!"

"Amy stop it, I don't love Sonic...." Tails fibs.

"Oh well," Amy thought, "Even if you did, he'd still be mine."

"How's so?" Tails was curious.

"Well, to put it this way, he was your friend for a long time....even if he knew you are...."

"He knows," Tails smiles, "I told him...AND he took it nicely than I thought."

"heh, than YOU thought," Amy scoffs, recieving a glare from Tails, "Anyway, since he knows, he wouldn't want to date a long friend that he only knew as a girl for under a week."

"Whatever," Tails rolls her eyes, not wanting to believe what Amy had just said.

"Anyways, Tails," Amy gets back on subject, "My point is.....you need a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Tails looks at her with one eye open, one closed.

"Yep." Was all she said.

"But Amy," Tails puts out her hands making an explanation, "Wouldn't it be weird for our friends? Half of them don't know that I'm--"

"Yes they do..." Amy smiled.

"WHAT!!!??" Tails snaps, "Bu-but Amy!! Why'd you tell them!!?? I thought you'd keep this a secret...Who the hell did you tell anyway?" When you think about it, Tails curses when she's really dissappointed....Or trying to make an impression(not like she's trying now..)

"Cream, Rouge, Knuckles," Amy named them down, "Everyone really...."

"Why?" Tails started to feel weak.

"Because Tails," Amy shakes her head, "You had to come out with the truth sooner or later, so I did it for you...Besides, they took it simply...in the end that is."

"And I wondered how it started.." Tails sarcasticly said, "I guess....you're right."

"Of course I am," Amy gives a bright smile, "Now, back to the boyfriend subject...."

Right when they got into the boyfriend topic, two hedgehogs came to the door.

"Sonic!" Tails was surprised, "And Jamal! What're you two doing here?"

"We couldn't find you," Sonic looked dissappointed, "So we came by here."

"Oh," Tails frowns, "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"SOONIC!!!" Amy jumps onto him.

"....Her.." Tails finishes.

"Ok Amy, stop please we have company!"Sonic shook her off.

"Is this like everyday or something?" Jamal was looking confused, "Or at least that's what I think."

"What?" Tails was a bit surprised by Jamal's appearance, even how he was talking.

"We'll explain later," Sonic just shook his head, "Right now, I'm going to introduce him to most of us...Jamal this is Amy."

"What's up?" Jamal shook her hand, "Happy to see Sonic's friends."

"Nice to meet you," Amy nods, and grins at Tails for no reason...or was there? Just then, a white hedgehog came in without knocking(the door was open anyway)

"Um Tails, Sonic you home?" Silver looks in and spots the new hedgehog. He gasps, while Jamal sighs.

"I had a feeling I'd see you again," Jamal smiles and shakes his head lightly.

"Wow uhh...I wish I had vision on this," Silver scratches his head, "Anyways, sorry about earlier, I was in a very good mood."

"Was?" Jamal smirks.

"Well I was, then I realized what I done, but it was an accident,just to clear it up..." The silvery hedgie looked around at Tails, Sonic and Amy, all looking confused, "Ok guys, just to say, I met this guy before, but I bumped into him.

"And that guy's me," Jamal raises his hand, then looks back at Silver, "I'm Jamal by the way."

"Oh yes, Jamal," Silver smiles, "I'm Silver. And I presumed you already introduced to these three?"

"Yep.." Jamal wanted to change the subject, "So anyways..."

Throughout the time, Jamal had been just talking about his job, while Sonic explains Jamal's true personality, but Jamal didn't care much. It was as if he knew what he was doing, and he most likely did. After describing himself, Amy stands up.

"You know," She starts, "I think you and Shadow are gonna get along."

"Shadow huh?" Jamal nods his head, "That name sounds like I'll definitely get to know him...I think."

Amy giggles a little," Ok, Silver why don't you take him to Shadow?"

"Why me?" Silver asks, "I may want to stay here."

"Well for one you can teleport," Amy puts up a finger.

"Damn you're right," Silver was a little grumpy, since he finally got comfortable, but now,he has to take Jamal to Shadow, "Come on, I'll just break the news later." He was referring to his news that he wanted to stay in Station Square.

"What news?" Amy asks.

"I'll come back to tell you guys...see ya," He let Jamal follow him out the door, and they teleported off. Surprising enough, Sonic has been really quiet.

"Sonic?" Tails looks at him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah sure whatever," Sonic just sighs.

"No you're not," Tails was getting irritated, "You always say that..Why don't you express your feelings for once? Ugh! That's your problem. You don't always have to be Mr. Bigshot all the time, thinking you don't need assistance."

"What're you talking about?" Sonic snaps a little, "I said I'm fine..."

"Sonic," Tails get's a little close to him, "I'm just trying to help..." She was getting closer and closer, and the hedgehog realizes his blush. All of a sudden....she backs away.

"But if you don't need my help," She gets up, "Then fine...." She goes into the kitchen, Amy following her. Sonic realized what had just happened. He was even shocked by the fact that Amy didn't stay in the room with him, which really showed that Amy cared for Tails.

"Fine then," He says to himself, and speeds out the door.

Amy walks up to Tails, eager to ta to her.

"Tails are you okay?" She worries.

"Yes Amy, I'm fine," Tails had a droopy face.

"No you're not," Amy looks at her, "You know, of all the things you said to Mr. Bigshot, you don't have to be Ms. Independent always. You could have help sometimes."

"I know I know," Tails just opens her refrigerator and grabs a water bottle.

"Well," Amy held on for two seconds," Changing the subject. I think I have found your match....If it's not Shadow you want, what about Jamal?"

"Jamal?" Tails stops drinking, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Amy starts, "He's new and all, and he's nice to you, so I think you should date him."

"I don't know," Tails puts the bottle down, still having Sonic in mind, "What's the benefit?"

"Well," Amy rolls her eyes thinking, "If you give him a chance, you can fall in love when you don't know it. Heck, I could fall in love with him, but Sonic's mine," Tails rolls her eyes when Amy said that, "Plus, Tails, if you don't like him for real, you can just become good friends, and, I don't know, make whoever you like Jealous."

Tails head shoots up," Jealous?"

"Yeah," Amy nods, "That's a good idea....Well, even if I value your opinion, you probably wouldn't tell me who you like."

"Tell me about it," Tails laughs.

"Yea well,whatever, I'm going back to my place...see ya." And with that, she leaves.

"Her place?" Tails didn't seem to believe that Amy's going back to her house, but she didn't stop her........I mean really? What can happen?

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Tails: wow, I think this is the shortest chapter you have typed.**

**me: Yeah I think so too, but I hope it's well worth it.**

**Silver: It was ok.**

**Me: Yes we value your opinion Silver.**

**Silver: Silver is always right. I mean I CAN look into time anyways.**

**Me: Yea....you're always right.....like the time you thought Sonic's favorite place was Six flags: whitewater.**

**Silver: Well it could've been.**

**Shadow: You say that a lot.**

**Me: ok enough chatter right now:**

**_Hello readers, thank you for reading the chapter. Please review on how I did so I can continue, and Sirius I'm sorry if Jamal isn't what you thought._**

**Sirius: Hey, you did your best, what I can't wait for is the fact that how Jamal will do throughout the story.**

**Me: I guess you have a point.**

**Krystal: Scotty is always right.**

**Sirius: Yes I am.**

**Me: Well uh, people in case you didn't know, Sirius' nickname is Scotty. And uh, Krystal is here because....errr *Tells everyone***

**All except Scotty and Krystal: 0_0 **

**Jamal: You do realize we know right?**

**Me: well not in this story.**

**Please review and for the people who hates my dialogue shorts, just skip em'. I apologize for not being funnier for the people who actually reads this, I just don't wanna be...Too random.**

**Jamal: Isn't this what the shorts are all about?**

**Me: I know, but I don't wanna be funny and stuff, then all of a sudden, Naruto comes in.**

**Naruto: Too little too late....And believe it, because it is.**

**Me: Damn, Isn't Snake enough?**

**Ash: No not really.**

**Me: Ash why are you here did you beat the Sinnoh league yet?**

**Ash: I'm just dropping by, and plus, I'm asking if you would like to come.**

**Me: Well I need to finish this story soo..**

**Ash: I'll wait.**

**Me:......ok then.**

**Snake: Can we just get on with Sonic getting in trouble from Tails again?**

**Sonic: WHAT!? WHY?**

**Snake: It's funny...**

**Sonic: Well too bad, because I'm not getting caught this time.**

**Me:..........**

**everyone: *looks at Sonic*...........................**

**Sonic:..............WHAT??**

**Me: Really readers? Do you think Sonic has learned his lesson, or does he need a little ass whoopin' or two from Tails? Now, I'm no Sonic hater, I love Sonic*looks at Sonic* no homo, but ever since the first chapter, this became a mini tradition to Sonic's personality of "I don't care, I'm badass" Anyway.**

**Sonic: It doesn't matter, because the readers are on MY side. If you put a poll if they're on my side or not, epic win...**

**Me: Good idea...I may just do that...**

**OH AND BEFORE WE GO TO CONCLUSIONS TO ALL THE QUESTIONS FROM THE REVIEWERS, ABOUT SNAKE FITTING TO THE STORY, AND SONTAILS LEMON? MY ANSWER: YOU'LL SEE.......MUHAHAHA!!! **

**readers: Whatever, dj that basically means yes anyways.**

**Me: Ok then, you'll never know....And Sonic-**

**Sonic: Cut it Dj, EVERYONE'S on MY SIDE, right readers?**

**readers:..............**

**Sonic:............NOW WHAT???**

**me:plz review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tails: Again with the waiting dj? This took ages ya know**

**me: *sighs* yes unfortunately....took like a month and a half....chapters are gonna take longer than I thought.**

**Sonic: Of course they are.**

**me:What are you bringing up Sonic?**

**Sonc: Oh nothing nothing, move on.**

**me:Well, I guess I have time...ok:**

**Well readers I kept this mini dialog short but it's not a major problem, so-**

**Sonic: WHAT!!!?? IT IS A MAJOR PROBLEM!!! HOW'S PEOPLE GONNA LOVE ME IF I'M NOT APPEARING ALOT?**

**me: Sonic you do realize you're one of the main charcters in this story right? Just a question.**

**Snake:So amI gonna be in this story?**

**Me: Snake? You're still here?**

**Snake: I might as well stay. It's getting interesting.**

**me: Ok fine, but I'm still unsure to your question.**

**Snake: Damn.**

**Ash: I honestly don't care, I'm just here waiting for Dj.**

**Me: Don't you have pokemon to train?**

**Ash: Yep, but I'm taking a break.**

**me:ok.....aside from the randomness, here's the chapter**

**Tails:Cool.....wait.....Anyone notice Shadow and Silver's abences?**

**Me: true, but they can't be far.**

**Snake: Just start without them.**

**me:.....ok-**

**Silver: I can't get a bologna sandwich for two minutes without you getting impatient? I'm here.**

**Shadow: same....**

**Me:Shadow where'd you come from?**

**Shadow:.........Don't worry about it.**

**Me:........Fine, here's the chapter:**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Amy's idea, Jamal's approval, and Tails' dream for reality **

******WARNING**(THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, I WILL LET YOU KNOW SO YOU'LL BE AWARE OF IT.....)******

Tails shuts her door, smirking to the fact that No one had closed her door when they left. She huffs, and sits down on the couch, and starts getting bored.

"Let's see what's on..." She pauses and reaches for her remote, and turns on the TV. She flipped channel after channel, and nothing seemed to catch her attention.....except her mind.

'I wonder if I was a little too hard on Sonic,' she thought, 'I don't know....' She groans, 'I really don't know anything these days....Oh Sonic, are you really mad at me?'

SONIC SIDE

Over at Sonic's place, he went inside his house after running halfway, and surprisingly, walking.....It turns out that he had something in mind,but he didn't want to admit.

'Tails, acting like that?' Sonic closes his eyes, 'Man her being a girl openly now has changed her attitude,' he pauses and turns red, '.....And appearence,' blushing. He rubs his eyes, trying to figure out the problem, 'maybe I was a little too hard,' he starts feeling dissappointed, and sighs, "....I'm going back..."

SILVER SIDE

Jamal was just being introduced from Silver to Shadow, smirking as always. Jamal rolls his tounge on his inner jaws, and waited impatiently. However, he wasn't going to wait as long as he think..

".....And that's about it," Silver nods, "Now can I please leave?"

"Who said we wanted you here?" Shadow jokes, and noticed Jamal hiding a smiling, knowing he was laughing.

"Whatever Shadow," Silver shook his head, now becoming a habit, "I just want to go."

"Can you stand still talking?" Jamal taking notice that Silver was moving a lot, "You have to pee or something?" Jamal looks in the corner of his eye, taking notice that Shadow was about to laugh.

"Very funny," Silver just shook his head....again, "I see you two won't have much problems.....I'm walking back..."

"Why not teleport?" Jamal asks.

"I don't teleport all the time ya know," Silver nods....once again, "this is just who I am, really," he turns around and leaves. Jamal and Shadow turned to each other.

"Soooo...wanna go inside?" Shadow refuses a lot of eye contact, he kind of felt embarrassed.

"Ok," Was all Jamal said, and followed Shadow in his house.....

...Meanwhile....

"Where did they go?" The pink hedgehog looks around, loosing sight of the two hedgehogs she was following. Ever since talking to Tails all day, she believes she can get Tails a better boyfriend, unknown to the fact that Tails is in love with Sonic. Amy walks up the sidewalk a little longer, and meets up with Silver.

"SIlver!" She calls out in delight, "Am I glad to see you!"

"Um sure," Silver smirks with his lips, "I guess I'm glad to see you too."

"Guess?" She questions, but Silver didn't reply....however, about a minute later, she jumpsbut on her subject, "Hey where's Jamal?"

"Hangin' with the Black one," Silver rollshis eyes, obviously reffering to Shadow, "I knew they'd get along."

"Yea yea anyways..." Amy was jumping impatiently, " Can you direct me to them?"

"Well," Silver looks up, "I've been walking straight the whole time, soooo....keep walking.....and don't get lost," He chuckles.

"Whatever," Amy walks by him, and starts to leave. She then stopped for another question.

"Silver?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you walking? I mean, you can just teleport right? Or even fly.."

"Damn you too?" Silver came a bit dissappointed, as he didn't really like people questioning him, "Can't I be normal for a day? Sheesh" He walks off, Amy shrugging and headed straight ahead...

Meanwhile........

"I wonder how's the relation between Shadow and Jamal?" Tails just sat there, and thought about everything that came in mind, as she was bored to death. Nothing was on T.V, she really didn't have a feedish of video games, however she researched them because se thinks it's interesting on how they are able to do the gameplay, graphics, etcetera. However, she didn't have any systems at her house, as Sonic and Shadow where the ones that plays alot. She sighs, waiting to think about the next thing.....

"Maybe I should fall asleep," She thinks, "Time will go by...." So she gets on her couch, lays down, tucks herself a little, and closes her eyes. She was also attempting to dream about something, so she thought a bit harder, but not hard enough to keep her awake.....She awaits her next subject.....

"mmmmm..." She moans a little, having a good idea on what to think, but she didn't want to....but can she resist?? "....ahhh" ....Maybe not....

She takes a sigh, and gets a picture in her head, smiling as she dosed into a fantasy world of dreamland.....

"................Sonic......" Was the last thing she said, and falls to dreams....

........Over at Amy's side, she finally meets up with Shadow's house. She knocks, and Shadow answers.

"Hey," She said, "I assume Jamal's here..."

"Uhhh yea," Shadow nods, "Come in..."

She walks in the house, Shadow shutting the door. He walks over to the living room, signalling Amy to follow him. Amy nods, and walks behind the black-furred hedgie. He plops on the couch, along with Jamal, both looking at Amy.

"So?" Jamal starts, "Watcha need?"

"Your cooperation," Amy snickers, knowing that everything by far is going to plan.

"My what?" Jamal gives a weird face, "Whatever you need, do you need it now?"

"Yes.."Amy claps her hands, "Come with me for a minute..."

Jamal gets up, and follows Amy out the door, Shadow, not caring in the world, just sat there and awaiting their return..

"Ok," Amy puts her hands together again, "I have a couple of questions."

"Ask away.." Jamal said, already getting impatient.

"Do you think Tails is cute?" Amy gets out what she waited to ask the whole time.

"Do I-I what!?" Jamal startled a little.

"C'mon, just say it..." Amy grins.

"I ummm..." Jamal thinks back at Tails' form, 'I suppose she's hot....but why did she ask me this? Time to get to the bottom of this..'

"...Well?" amy taps her foot, getting impatient as well.

"I.....Suppose so," Jamal gets a little red....just a little.

"Well, do I have a job for you.." Amy says.

"And what's that?"

"Do you want to go out with her?"

"Me?" Jamal thinks a little while, "Well she may look good, butI really consider her as a friend...And besides, I don't really think about her like that...."

"Ok," Amy still grinning, " How about going out with her....for me?"

"You?" Jamal squints his eyes, "....What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Amy said, "Well, if you call making someone jelous in particular a catch, then there's one..."

"Making someone jelous?" Jamal then grins out of nowhere after asking the question,".....Sonic, I presume?"

"Well I don't know," Amy scratches her head, "You see, Tails is in love with someone, and I know it, so, to do HER a favor, you go out with her, and maybe whoever gets jelous, can come out , and then Tails finally telling me."

"I couldv'e sworn she loves Sonic.."

"......What...." Amy cringes a little, and saying one word like that it didn't even sound like a question. She finally snaps back to reality, and laughs, "HAHA!! Very funny, that's a big impossibility."

"But...." Jamal puts out a finger, "I work at a restaurant see?"

".......And?" Amy taps her foot....again.

"I was their waiters," Jamal said, "In fact, that's how became friends with you guys......anymore questions?"

"HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GO SOMEWHERE....TOGETHER!!!!....ALONE!!!. ...ME NOT KNOWING!!??" Amy was hot red, she wasn't pink anymore.

"Whoa girl," Jamal backs away, " You have a bigger temper than me...I'm sly, and you're....why...."

"Your point?"

"Why do you care so much about that? I mean, I NEVER said they were on a date, kissing, or, how should I put this gentler, "doing things." Jamal grins at himself, 'that would've been hot..' then looks back at Amy, "You want him don't you?"

"Of course," Amy points out, "Now you gonna help me or not?"

"hehe...." Jamal shakes his head out of amusement, "This'll be good...be right back..." He walks in Shadow's house, let's him know he's leaving.

"What was all that yelling?" Shadow asks.

"I'll tell ya later, but I really don't have to tell you once I mention *coughs* Amy likes Sonic."

"Ohhh," Shadow, thinks a little, and smiles, "Don't have to....go on.." Jamal leaves out with Amy.

10 minutes later.......

Shadow, getting some lunch out of the refrigerator, stops scanning for food, scratches his head, and....

"Wait.....Amy likes Sonic?"

-TAILS SIDE(DREAM) ****BIG NOTE: FOR THE START AND END TO THIS PART ONE THING I GOTTA SAY. **KEYWORD: DREAM.**(BEFORE PPL JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS)

......

........

.........

...........Tails....

..................Tails....

...Can....you hear me?......Wake up...

...ugh...

The orange fox opens her delicate eyes slowly, feeling a little...hot...As soon as she opened them fully, her blue pupils scanned the area, however, everything seemed shady and dark..she was...At a beach?

"Tails good you're awake," A familiar voice called out, but it sounded close, "Get out of the sun, you'll get too big of a tan...And take your sunglasses off...I want to see your eyes..."

"Ok ok," Tails takes them off, getting a little blurry from the light now entering the pupils. She finally gets a clear view, and everthing was beautiful. However, a Mobian figure had blocked her view, getting closer to her...

"S-...Sonic?" She realizes the quills and blue fur, matching the deep blue waves.

"Shhh of course.." Sonic smiles, "The one...and truly."

"hehe," She chuckles a bit, then feels a little touch on her cheeks. She startled a little, but knowing it was Sonic's hand, she let him continue. The blue hero brushe the soft cheek of his best friend....or is she?

All of a sudden...He brings her face closer to his...and kissed her. Not a peck, a long one...Tails was wide-eyed, shocked to see what he did,but....she took it.. She even moaned a bit to add a little ecstasy. Hell, why not tounge wrestle to add more, as she did so, both feeling dominant... However,Tails...was the one feeling really good....

She tastes it....

She feels it....

......And....She loves it....

After awhile, they break loose for air, panting a little bit. To take a bit of surprisement, not a single person was at the beach, it was just....those two.

"ha..ha" Sonic pants, and licks his lips, "I've been waiting for that ever since you fell asleep on me baby."

"Baby?" Tails idiotic question emerges from her mind.

"You must dreamt something that made you forget the real world huh?" Sonic nods his head.

"Real world?" Another idiotic question coming out of the vixen's mouth.

"See what I mean?" Sonic laughs, "Now as you can see, and probably not remember, I reserved this beach point for 24 hours...Not like we will be here forever(It's only been 2 hours, and a half lol) but we can have a lot of quality time...plenty of it.

"K," Tails stands up, and notices herself wearing a blue bikini. She never realized her clothing this whole time, she even didn't realized, Sonic's blue trunks, and masculine chest. She blushes, but didn't feel embarrassed.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING******(IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL ACTIVITY AKA LEMONS, THEN DO NOT READ THIS PART. I WILL GIVE OUT A WARNING HERE, AND AFTER THE SCENE....DON'T SAY I WARN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND ANOTHER QUICK MESSAGE, FOR PEOPLE WHO WILL READ IT, THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SO....IT COULD BE BAD. BUT IT WON'T HURT LETTIN' ME KNOW..**

"So?" She starts again, "What's on your mind?"

"Well..." Sonic snickers at his girlfriend, "You'll see now won't you?"

"Of course I will," Tails giggles for playing along, and Sonic walks over to her, and gives a deep kiss to her. This was much similar to the first, but this one was more, even better. Sonic grabs Tails waist, and gently lays her down and the soft sand. Despite the fact that they were close at shore, they didn't notice, nor did they care much anyway. Tails awaits Sonic's next move.

"Ready?" Sonic stands over the kitsune, and a second later, he laughs, "I don't have to tell you that.."

"Oh really?" Tails grins, getting the hint that they done this before.

Sonic begins to untie the upper half of Tails' bikini. It came no factor of difficulty, as he notched down the knot, unties, and tosses the blue half elsewere. He then went for the lower, going a bit slower, teasing the lights out of Tails.

"ooohhh why Sonic.." Tails groans impatienly, hearing a chuckle from her finally boyfriend.

"Easy babe," Sonic softens Tails' emotions, but she was heating up by the minute. Finally, he throws the bottom half elsewhere, leaving Tails completely nude. He raises his eybrows, admiring the fox's full body. Sonic strokes his now gloveless hands on her beautiful, yet breath taking face, trailing down to her neck, pecking it with his lips. Tails moans in obvious pleasure, pleading for him to keep going. He keeps at it, and gets his face at her breast level. He knew they weren't the biggest, but it was good enough to turn him on. He cups one, licks the other, tasting a little of salt, indicating his love was sweating of course.

"Oh Sonic..." Tails grabs one of his hands, the one that was squeezing her breast alone, and squeezes harder. She was in heaven at this moment, but she knew the best hadn't even came......yet...

"More.." She demands, as Sonic continues to act like a suction cup and sucks her breast, then moving to the other, then to the first again. Finally, he pulls away taking a break, checking out Tails' perky tits now glazed with saliva. Oh yeah.....he's getting hard.

"Man you're sexy," Sonic compliments, lowering himself to her waist level. Sonic slides his fingers around Tails area, and kisses. He then shoves his tounge, right inside, giving Tails a little jolt. Tails gasped for more movement inside of her, as Sonic does so. He can taste the edges of her walls, feeling very, very dirty. But that's he wants, so he can keep going for his lover.

"Oh god..." Tails whispers, panting along.

"Mmmm," Sonic replies, tasting some more, "Delish," He finishes, but continued his routine. He was on a roll, as Tails Kept groaning, and moaning, knowing that she was close. He can almost taste it all now....and more, as Tails performs a loud moan.

"Uhhhhh!" Was all she can say, as she started to drip, and then push out all her juices. Sonic can tell the orgasm was amazing, because turns out he's been licking her cum for 6 to 8 seconds....That's a lot. It's so much, even Sonic gagged a bit, so he slowed down, but managed to clean her cunt. He felt satisfied for his love.

"How was it my dear?" Sonic looks up, licking his now sticking chops(his teeth in other words)

"...gasp...I ....I loved it..." Tails was breathing hard," ...Now..." She somehow flips the two over, now her on top of Sonic, "My turn..."

"Don't mind if you do, baby," Sonic said, and even a bit surprised that she regained enough stamina to flip both of them...'Maybe her fighting techniques really paying off' he thought.

Tails pulls off Sonic's trunks slowly, adding seduction to the moment(as if there wasn't enough lol). She finally pulls them off of his legs, and she turns and tosses it to the pile where Sonic tossed her clothes. To her surprise, they weren't as seperated than she thought, but what does she care? She turns back, kissing Sonic's chest, loving the softness yet perky, showing muscle. She does about the same Sonic did to her, lowering herself to crotch level. She gazes first at the hardened shaft, and drools a bit. 'Man...I'm dirty..."

"Using my impatient trick huh?" Sonic says.

"Maybe," Tails grins, "Or just the fact that I'm admiring your cock...maybe both..." She chuckles and grabs his dick with her right hand, and starts handjobbing away. She pumps it pretty fast at first, making sure Sonic knows what she is made of.

"Go Tails,"Sonic chants on, "Go....."

Tails continues this for another 3 minutes, then slows down, allowing for Sonic to build up. He moans at this, giving Tails a sign that the swift motion gesture changing worked, and she sways his cock back and forth

back and forth....

back and forth....

And she pumps the whole time, noticing a bit of precum leak out of his tip.

'He's getting closer,' She smiles and looks at Sonic, "Honey, I want you to let me know when you're coming, I got something for you..." The blue hedgie nods, and lays back his head.

The kitsune continues the pleasure, but this time, she's now going to make mouth contact. She licks the tip, picking up the precum that seaped out of Sonic, and then slides it in her mouth, sucking like a pro.

"Oh Tails," Sonic moans for more, "More baby, you got it."

"Mmmmm," She hums on his cock, and bobs her head, going up and down. Making use of her tounge, She spits a little, and keeps the tounge right against the throbbing member. It has now been awhile for the two, but the fox keeps on...Finally..

"Oh Tails...." Sonic moans out

She sees the sign of his toes cringing, curving, legs stiffning......

"I'm......I'm cumming Tails," Sonic can't wait to see what Tails will do now....And boy the wait was worth it.

"Yea baby," She says sexualy, stops sucking, and performs an "around the world" technique. She sticks her tounge out, and licks right around the tip, basically ringing around. This definitely made Sonic throb even faster, as he was ready to burst.

"TAILS!" He calls out across the ocean, giving a loud sigh in the end, after bursting all over his member, Tails' tounge, and face. After the squirting, he gasped at the feeling that Tails was stroking a bit more, attempting to get more drops out of him, then licking some like a thirsty dog(as they slurp). She raises her face with a seductive smile, and licks off the remaing cum.

"Now...." Sonic tries to get out," ...The main course.."

"Stay right where you are," Tails grins," I got this one...." Sonic agrees, making the fox feel like a winner. She positioned herself over the blue hero, aware that he was still hard, and had one more round in him. She had on more as well, as she was going to make her lover feel sensational, including herself of course. This was both of their needs, the neccessity of this type of activity....They wanted it...

She lowers herself onto him, and sliding the cock through her still wet pussy. She lowers her back, leans forward, grabbing sand( like that's gonna hold her), and started riding. She was moaning out to the ocean, letting everyone know who was dominant this time through, who she was with , and proud that she is...

"Sonic.." Tails rides some more, and shifts into a little bit of bouncing. Sonic, holding on to her, moans himself continuously, as well as his lover.

"Oh Tails....uhh..." Sonic helps Tails out by positioning both hands on her waist, allowing to gain momentum, "Yes....."

"Oh yes, Sonniku," Tails calls out, "Yes!.." She loved calling him Sonniku when matters are like this, and Sonic, in return, enjoys it as well. Just because the way she says it, it turns both of them on.

Sonic gasped, looking up at Tails, now grabbing her breasts, as she was working her waist clockwise, in other words, 24/7. She moans at Sonic's success of containment to her boobs, letting him play around with them, as she starts to grind.

"Oh god, just like that Tails...."

"Sonic....."

Just then, a wave had passed them, but not overhead. It washed them a bit as their love-making went on. They had to admit, they picked a great spot, and time, to do this. Even some salt water splashed on them, but they was not going to let that ruin the moment. They were close......too close...

"Sonic yes!" Tails grinds further, so far ahead that Sonic's member had almost fell out, but she kept intact, and started boucing instead, swaying her legs while at it.

"Uhhh Tails," Sonic signals by squeezing Tails' breast a little harder, "I'm close..."

"Me too baby.." Tails pants out, gaining more confidence that they were going to finish this in style.

"Tails....." Sonic groans out her name...

"Sonic...."

"Tails....."

"Sonic.....I...I..." They reach the climax.

"TAILS!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Sonic squeeze hard, his partner, not caring.

"Ugh....Sonniku!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!" ..And there they went....stars and lights right inside their eyelids as they squeezed hard, also letting their juices flow together. It was a feeling of delight, a feeling to savor.....

A feeling of request to feel this way...forever.

Tails literally collasped on her lover, hugging him, begging him for more fluid...She didn't have to, as her tight walls did the begging, as if she's milking, sexually that is. It felt so great, so great, that the two, panting and gasping, sat there for a long ten minutes that felt like the entire hour, letting the waves embrace their swaying bodies, still feeling a little ecstasy. To put it in simpler terms, it was like a never dying fire, a flame that always burned frequently, and flowingly(not sure that's a word, or how you spell it, but...you know what I mean..)

"....Oh..." Tails whispers, "Sonic...I love you....Always.."

"Tails," Sonic looks at her blue eyes matching the sea, and scenery, "...I love you too." He notices a bit of tears build up in her eyes, which made him feel emotional. He embraced her, she embraced him, like one.....

**END OF DREAM(OK GUYS THAT'S IT FOR THOSE WHO DECIDED TO SKIP...)**

**.....**

**......**

**.......**

**........**Tails?

........Tails, wake up.

...huh?...

The kitsune wakes up from her ever lasting dream, noticing a familiar face in front of her, as she gained visual. The face...the voice... kind of like...Oh I don't know....The one and only from her dream??

"S-Sonic!!??" She startles, and falls off the couch, Sonic helping her up.

"Whoa! Easy bud!" Sonic helps her up, and brushed her off, making contact with some of her fur. This made Tails shiver, as she had clothes on, a normal tank, and original panties. She blushed that she was in them with no shorts or jeans on, but Sonic didn't seem to care. He seen Tails like this before, so what makes a difference?.....The fact that this was before Tails' feminine identity....maybe...

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic..." Tails pouts, "Why didn't you knock?"

"I did,"Sonic explained, " I was knocking pretty hard too..."

'That must mean,' Tails gets a flashback from her wet dream, and blushes madly.

"In fact," Sonic adds, "I was knocking frequent enough for you to hear me..."

'....Or feel,' She thinks about.

"Anyways, I wanted to apologize....I was...ignorant..."

"Sonic?" Tails cocks her head, "Apologizing? Am I dreaming?"

"No," Sonic shakes his head, "I really mean it...besides," he points to the couch, "You were dreaming right there, so...."He finally takes notice of Tails lower area, and spots a wet spot. He turns really red, and turns around. 'Holy crap,' he thinks, 'this is really a bad time....'

Tails looks down, ashamed of herself, but for some odd reason, her pride kept her from crying or anything, "Oh I uh...." She blushes madly, "I'm very sorry, I uh....It just happened..."

"It's....okay," Sonic closed his eyes, "I had that before...trust me.."

"Who?"An idiotic question flew right out of Tails' mouth.

"Who?" Sonic squints, "What kind of question is that?"

"A question of..." Tails rolls her eyes, "..Curiousty?"

"Oh...um.." Sonic couldn't change the subject, so he lies, "....I don't remember."

"Not true," Tails chuckles, "I know you Sonic, I can tell this time, how about this..." She thought of something, "You tell me, I tell you mine."

"Really?" Sonic felt a little bright.

"Sure.."

"Umm well...." Sonic then froze a little, now remembering that the dream he mention was a certain person he didn't want to mention....at all

"C'mon.." Tails crosses her fingers, without the hedgie knowing.

"Well," Sonic changes the subject, "I may have came at a bad time, maybe I should....go.." He turns for the door, but froze when he heard a sweat voice saying, "but".

"You just got here," Tails rolls her neck, stretching,and sucks on her lips inwards.

"I'm sorry," Sonic starts, "I came here to apologize, not to...." He looks at the fox, checking out her form and body, "....I really should go..." He goes for the door again.

"W-wait!!" Tails runs and grabs Sonic.

"What Tails!!??" Sonic felt a little snappy, but Tails didn't back off.

"The person," Tails starts, "In my dreams......"

"....." Sonic was in pure silence...

"It was........"

"......"

"......."

..............................

"...............WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!????"

"HUH!!??" Both Sonic and Tails snaps out of it, and turns their attention to the loud voice....Oh yea.......It's Amy Rose...

**-END OF CHAPTER(to read my post summary, it's underlined, bold, and slanted in italic)**

**Tails: Whoa, damn!! That was long.**

**Me: Hell yea.**

**Jamal: How many words did ya write, like five-thousand?**

**me: Possibly.**

**Ash: Man that was long**

**me: yes Ash it was long**

**Snake: That was almost as long as me sneaking in here...which took awhile.**

**me:Ok ok!! I know it was long....**

**Shadow: too long, IMO**

**Silver: What? **

**Shadow: In my opinion, Silver.**

**Silver: Oh..**

**Sonic: *wide eyed* 0_0**

**Tails: Um...Sonic? Are you ok?**

**Sonic: Ok? Yea I'm fine, even the "little fact that we FUCKED EACH OTHER!!......I'm fine...**

**Tails:....Ok..**

**Me: OK guys, let me talk to the readers real quick...**

**_Hello readers, I sincerely apologize if that was too long, but it took me awhile to update, it would've been dissappointing if it was short. I did NOT forget this story, to clarify it even more, it's just gonna take me long periods to update..._**

**Scotty: So why DJ?? WHY THE JUICY CLIFFY???**

**Me: I'm not sure If I'll call juicy but....**

**_To that cliffhanger, I did that because I'm confident that the next would be sooner than you think.....And let's hope you don't think 2 days, or 1 week is soon, it CAN STILL TAKE ME AWHILE..._**

**Knuckles: So...Any reasons? Writer's block? Sports?**

**Me: Both actually....And school, don't forget school....And the most important thing: life.**

**Scotty: We get it, Dj.**

**Ash: Yea, take your time....Your still coming with me right?**

**me: I said yes but it can be awhile for me...**

**Ash:We'll wait**

**me:Don't ya mean I'll?**

**Dawn: No, he means me...**

**Brock:And me....**

**me: How'd yall-**

**Dawn: Door's unlocked...**

**me: Ok....Why didn't I notice-**

**Brock: Your long chapter gave us an opportunaty to slip in..**

**me:.....Ok then**

**Snake: Even I didn't notice....I consider ya'll a threat.**

**Dawn: Why? Because we were better at sneaking at the moment?**

**Snake: * pulls out Hush Puppy* (Tranquilizer gun)**

**Dawn: I said at the moment!! AT THE MOMENT!!!**

**Snake:Got ya...hehehe**

**me:.............Anywho....Sonic-**

**Sonic: I GOT HORNY OK?? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! **

**TAILS: SAME FOR ME!!!**

**me: 0_0......I was uh....getting to that moment...erhem**

**_To those who read the lemon, comment on it if you like, it was my first one..very....very...first one...So, it probably wasn't as good as you guys hoped, once I revised for spelling..._**

**Tails: ok....it was....ok...**

**me: Why do you have a wrench?**

**Tails: Because...**

**me:.......Spit it out....**

**Sonic: Tails is making a sex change machine.**

**me:Seriously!!?? Did this story inspire you or something?**

**Tails: Youuuuu can say that *turns red***

**me: Ok...You don't to be embarrassed.**

**Tails: I'm not!!**

**me: Then why are you blushing?**

**Tails: Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you *pulls out hydrocannon* can you say that again?**

**me:.................Never mind**

**Silver: This is crazy.**

**Shadow: Speaking of crazy, anyone know if Amy's coming over?**

**Ash: Or Cream?**

**me: Whoa whoa whoa... Ash how do you know Cream?**

**Ash: Me and Pikachu met her...**

**Dawn: Buneary got jealous...**

**me:.........I'm sure she did.**

**Naruto: CAN WE STAY ON SONIC THE HEDGEHOG TOPIC PLEASE!!!???**

**Brock: Look who's talkin'**

**Silver:Besides, I prefer it...random**

**me: Of course you do Silver**

**Readers: We do too!!**

**me: I don't think My after dialouges are that making much of a hit.**

**Sonic: putting a lemon in here, maybe that'll spice things up...**

**All:..............**

**Sonic:........*groans* WHAT????**

**Shadow:...........I actually agree**

**All: *nods***

**me: Lemme end this before other things happen...Hold on...**

**Sonic: What now??**

**me: Jamal's been quiet for the whole time, where is he? **

**Scotty: And Where's Tikal???**

**Tails: What about Knuckles?**

**Silver: It's not like they are.....aggg*groans* I'm....getting a vision...it's....it's..**

**Shadow:.....Who?**

**Silver: Wait, it's the three!! What the hell are they doing......oh wait..........0_0**

**Readers: What's wrong?**

**Silver: ummm....guys? Remember the question to the whereabouts of the three?**

**All:Uh.....yes?**

**Silver: *looking serious* look at my face, and question answered.**

**_me:......Um.....Please review???_**

**_No really I'm serious :( _**

**_!! Plz do review!! lol_**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Me: Hello Readers, I'm back, and boy it took longer than I thought. I really should've known due to the fact of my writer's block and school, and ya know, first comes first, education. I prey to finish this story however, cause I really came a long way(not that long though). My point is, I'm glad to have readers like you, reviewing and giving me enough confidence to continue this story, and I thank you all. Obviously, like an author wants, I would like more reviews, possibly 2,3 reviews a chapter, but who's complaining? You don't have too, it's just that I want to see some more reception. Also, I appreciate the story alerts and favs this story has been added too, even when I haven't updated in a while. I hope every chapter will be worth reading, as it's worth writing for you readers. Thanks again, and let the chapter begin..........**

**PS: Couple more things......my updates will still be slow, so you know what I'm talking about. Also, if you noticed, there is NO DIALOGUE at the beginning of this chapter. I really don't know if anybody reads these, but as one reviewer said to me, "There is such a thing as "too random". I suck at being funny, so what's the point? I may continue some of it for hints though....**

**Also, this isn't the only story I'm working on, I have others, but haven't posted it yet....Ok NOW here's the chapter.**

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Chapter 9**

"Amy?" Sonic gasps, wide-eyed in addition, "What are you doing here? And when?"

"Who cares WHEN!" Amy points at the blue hedgehog, "I want to know WHAT you guys were doing!!"

"Amy..." Tails puts her hands together, "This isn't what you think it is, believe me..."

"Why?" Amy glares, "How can you prove it?"

"Amy please listen," Sonic starts to explain, "Me and Tails have been friends for a long time, nothing like what you're thinking is going to happen..." As soon as he clarifies, he noticed Tails looking down at her feet.

'Why...' Tails sobs in her mind, 'why would he say that? Does he really not like me?'

"...Tails?" a voice called out to her, none other than the blue blur.

"I'm fine Sonic," She looks up at him, faking a happy smile, "It's just...A lot have happened in like, five minutes."

"Damn right," A Black furred hedgehog stands near the doorway, "Everything's just fast as it can be isn't it?"

"Jamal?" Sonic squints, "Now what? What the hell's going on?"

"Amy, I'll take it from here," Jamal walks in, patting the pink hedgie on the shoulder. He sighs and sits down, smirking at Tails, and directing her,"Have a seat." She sits down right beside Jamal, a little too close, actually closer than Jamal expected, she felt up on his green quill tops. Sonic glares at the scenary, boiling up, as Tails looked really comfortable.

"Tails, baby," Jamal wraps his arms around Tails, making her blush, "How 'bout me and you hang some time? Like I don't know....Today? Right now?"

"What?" Tails widens her eyes, not believing what she's hearing, 'is Jamal hitting on me?'

"Um," Tails studders," May-maybe uh, well....um....what did you....want to do?" She looks at Jamal right in the eyes. Amy enjoyed this watching, giving the "aww" look, as Sonic ....he was completely opposite....he wasn't happy at all.

"Whatever, wherever," Jamal answers with a sly look on his face. Sonic took a deep breath, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"Uh.." Tails thought about it for a moment and looked around, finally looking back at Jamal, "...Ok...Sounds good," She gets up, "Just lemme...get dressed," She blushes at what she had on, and walked upstairs. Moments later, she comes back down, looking not exactly overdressed. She wore a casual blue T-shirt and, surprisingly, an average skirt. Amy finds out on what she was wearing, and grinned. Turns out Amy picked the skirt out for he when they went shopping a week ago. Nevertheless, she everyone's attention, Amy of course, and surprisingly Jamal, who's not exactly attracted to Tails in that manner. However, Sonic was caught in a middle of a daydream, overthinking about Tails' appearence.

'Man, she's.....'

"Beautiful!" Amy claps her hands, "Very average, but beautiful indeed!" She rushes over to Tails, giving her a hug.

"Yes, looks good on ya," Jamal gives Tails a quick wink,complimenting.

"Thanks," Tails gives an "aw shucks" Look and attitude, happy to have come down wearing what she's wearing now.

Jamal catches Sonic dazzed out, "So.....Sonic...." the name snapped the blue blur back to reality, "What do you think about her wear?"

"It's....." Sonic gulps, ".....It's cool...."

"Cool?" Jamal cocks an eyebrow, "Is THAT all you can say? Say something else." Jamal grins, trying to get anything out of our blue hero, ".....You know you have something better to say..."

"You don't have to tease him, "Tails giggles, "He's had it rough today..." Amy shoots a look at Tails, then realized what she really meant by rough. She sighs, wishing Tails had said something a little different in wording, and looks back at her.

"Well that settles it," Amy clapped once, showing them to the door, "Shall you two?"

"Yea," Jamal gets up and walks out of the door.

"Two?" Sonic laughs, "I'm coming with-"

"No way..."Jamal says straight up.

"What? Jamal?" Sonic was awfully confused, "Why not?"

"I have a date," Jamal confirms, "And you have one too."

"Wait..."Sonic shakes his head,"No I don't! Unless...."He slowly turns around, and notices an arm none other than Amy's wrap around his...

"Of course..."Sonic shook his head, "You set this up..."

"Sonic, don't think that..." Tails looks at Sonic, "It's just today..."

"Or tomorrow," Sonic lists with his fingers, " Or the next, and the next, and so on....."

"Look why are you so upset on this?" Tails was really disappointed in Sonic's behavior, "Just tell, WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME WITH JAMAL!??" It was a bit of silence, Jamal a bit surprised that his date had raised her voice, hell even Amy went wide-eyed and backed away... Sonic, in shock, had figure out a good reason, and finally comes up with one.

"Be-because," Sonic stammers, "We only met him for a day...I mean, can't I just look after my friends?"

"Sonic.."Tails was really confused now, "That's not like y-"

"She'll be fine, Sonic, thank you very much," Jamal actually got a little mad that Sonic didn't trust, but it was quite surprising to see Jamal like that. "Look, I'll take care of her, end of story, see ya later." He shook his head at the blue blur's ignorance, "Have fun with Amy..." And with that, he walks out the door, along with the orange fox trailing behind....

"So, Sonic," Amy shuts the door, "Watcha wanna do?"

"Nothing," Sonic stuffs his face in a soft feathery pillow, annoyed at what was going on.

"You know," I'm gonna need to call Silver for a minute, then we'll think of something," She smiles at her crush for years. While dialing Silver's number, seconds later...

"Don't have to," Silver walks in the door, "Had a vision, so I teleported here."

"What?" Sonic looks at Silver, "What do ya mean vision? You have visions?"

"Of course I do," Slver nods, "Every now and then, but for some reason, I've been getting more and more recently. Hmmmm....Don't know why, but anyways, what's the problem?" Sonic was going to point at Amy and discuss, but Amy had already began speaking.

"Nothing much," Amy rolls her eyes, "Except that me and Sonic are going to prepare on a date tonight."

"Oh ok," Silver not noticing her say her and Sonic on a date, "I guess I'll be going......Wait.....WHAT? Did you just say that you and Sonic are....?"

"You heard right," Amy joyfully bounces and giggles, "We're going out."

"Really?" Silver gets a surprised look on his face, and turns to the blue hedgehog, "Are you serious? Better yet, are you sure?"

As soon as Silver asked this, Sonic gets a little sidetracked by Tails' acceptance going with Jamal tonight. He can see the two having the upmost of fun, as he himself planning how to not only NOT literally date Amy, but prevent Jamal and Tails...going a bit further in relationship. Sure, he thought about how he was overthinking things, but he had an obsession to get things going his way. Finally, he snaps back to Silver's question, and noded a bit.

"Uh....sure....Why not?" Sonic chuckles, forces a grin, and looks down to the floor, both hands behind his back.

"Uh-huh," Silver smiles and quietly smirks, knowing noticing Sonic's fake actions. He walks in place a bit, due to being too still, "Well, I suppose I believe you both," He looks at the blue blur, "...Especially from you Sonic."

"He's finally opening up is he?" Amy smiles with glee, then brings back a puzzled face, "Still, I don't know what we really should do."

"How bout' a movie?" Silver always had suggested a movie, "New titles are out, so why not go see some?"

"I don't know," Amy thinks, "I wanted something to be a little more romantic, but guess we can go see a movie."

"Ok then," Silver nods, "Also, why not go out to a restaurant? Have a good dinner."

"Sounds good," Amy agrees, "Now that's more romantic."

"Sure it is," Silver then glances at Sonic, who's just in the back taking in everything they said, "But first.....I wanna speak with Sonic alone."

"Alone?" Amy asks, "Why not just now? Why can't I just listen?"

"What part of alone didn't you understand?" Sonic shakes his head at Amy, and looks over at Silver. He's quite interested in listening in to what Silver has to say, so why not help him get Amy off of his back?

"Fine..." Amy shook her head, and walked outside, "While ya'll at it, pick a place to go to, I am getting hungry," and with that, she closes the door behind her. Sonic sighs of relief.

"Do you have any idea-"

"I'm not stupid," Silver cuts him off, "Really Sonic, you couldn't fool me, but you can fool her. Now, how'd this dating thing happen?"

"Well it all started in minutes...," Sonic begins to tell the story and every detail to Silver......

MOMENTS LATER

"So...." Silver says with his hand over his mouth, "Long story short, you think Jamal is behind this setup."

"Yes," Sonic nods his head, "Don't forget, he's dating Tails, and she don't like him, and Amy's preventing me from even interfering."

"Well we don't wat any trouble or mixups, that's for sure," Silver scratches his head, "But, Sonic? To be honest, this sounds like whatever you told me, it revolves around Tails."

"Yes!" Sonic agrees.

"But......"Silver gives a sly look over to Sonic, and grins, snickering a little, "......What do you care about it?"

"Huh?" Sonic blushes a little, but relieves when he shakes his head, "N-nothing much, it's just....she doesn't like him, so why toture her over these hours?"

"But it seems Jamal only wants to get to know her," Silver explains, "I don't think it'll get extreme, so......." As soon as he got halfway into his sentence, he groans a little, to surprisement that he was having, yet again, another vision. His head throbbing, getting dizzy, and seeing a little blur in his head to the entrance of the vision, these were most of his signs....or most of them

"You ok?" Sonic asks, walking up to Silver, noticing his eyes glow whitish.

"I'm...fine," Silver backs up a little, "Just give me a minute...."

SILVER'S VISION

.......Silver enters the vision, knowingly it was visual this time. He looked around and noticed that he was looking at a nice restaraunt, many people inside. He didn't understand the concept of the vision, until two familiar characters appeared in the scene..

'Is that........?'

"Jamal, can't you eat right?" the orange kitsune giggles a bit when she finds the green quilled hedgie ate a little too fast, getting some sauce on his face, neck and shirt.

"Haha, sorry," Jamal takes a couple of napkins and wipes off, then looks at the fox's plate, "You know Tails, you should try out the spaghetti, it's really, really good,"

"No, I'm not that hungry," She takes a little look at her plate, and takes a glance at Jamal, licking her lips," Well, maybe I am a little,"

'What the hell?' Silver looks at the playback, very confused, 'Why did she lick her lips? She doesn't really have a thing with Jamal, really?' He continues to watch.

"Parmasean?" Jamal offers the cart.

"Sure," Tails takes the powder and shakes a bit on her spaghetti.

"So, time to ask questions," Jamal puts his fork down.

"Questions?" Tails wonders.

"Yea, get to know things,"Jamal looks around, "but um.....how long have you and Sonic known each other?"

"How long?" Tails brushes her bangs, "Well uh, it's been many years, longer than I can remember."

"I see," Jamal nods, "You two are really the dynamic duo of friendship huh?"

"You can say that," Tails agrees, "Changes has happened lately, though."

"Like what?"

"Well.....It's complicated," Tails thought a moment, ".....Well, I guess I can trust you...You see..." Minutes have passed since Tails started talking about the first time started realizing she was a girl and pretended to be a boy this whole time.

"Are you serious?" Jamal says, now shocked.

"Yep it's true," Tails nods.

"How'd you fake it this whole time?" Jamal looks at Tails a bit more, "You don't even look like a boy."

"Well, I seemed boyish," Tails explains," And to cover my breasts, I have my ways of technology. I'm smart like that."

"I see," Jamal nods his head,"I can see that," He laughs, "Ok, so that's where we are now?"

Tails looks at her plate, "Yea.....Sonic....He seemed to change over the past week, but what can you say?"

"True," Jamal agrees, but doesn't agree at the same time, "But there could be another thing in the wake."

"Like what?"

"Describe Sonic," Jamal smiles.

"Oh that's easy," Tails swings her hand, "He's nice-"

"Nice?" Jamal laughs.

"Wait, let me finish," Tails starts over, "Nice, a bit smart, if he uses his brain the right way," She chuckles, " a jerk sometimes, of course.....handsome...."

"Continue?" Jamal pleads.

"Me...and him..." Tails rolls a few meatballs over on her plate with her fork, "We have a lot in common. We have our goals we want to reach, we hang out, talk to each other a lot, we both have each others backs, and share feelings I hope," She droops at the last part of her sentence, "It's like..."

"He loves you?" Jamal grins, glad that he's getting to a point.

"He-he does!?" Tails shoots up, the question catching her attention.

"I don't know," Jamal shrugs, "I was asking you."

"Oh," She puts her head down, "I don't know what his problem is."

"I suppose you love him then?" Jamal asks the question he's been wanting to ask.

"No-no-no!!!" Tails studders, "Wh-wha....what makes you think that?"

"Well when you were talking about him just now, it seemed like you were dreaming, with your eyes and body language like that," Jamal chuckled.

"Whatever," Tails sighs, and stares at Jamal's eyes. For some reason, the stare Tails was giving him wasn't original, it was different...It seemed more...lust-like...

'Now what?'Silver was eager to see what Tails was going to do...

"I was just wondering if you liked Sonic, but you said no, so...I guess not," Jamal smirks at what he said, "So I guess-"

"Whats that?" Tails looks at Jamal's cheek.

"What's what?" Jamal wonders what she was asking about.

"On your cheek," She giggles, "I think you missed a spot," She takes a napkin, reaches over the table, as far as she went, her rear was halfway into the air, her legs and feet on the seat. This caused Jamal to look at Tails in a different way, attempting to resist on what's to come..

"I-I'll get it," Jamal attempts to reach for his cheek, but his hand was lightly grabbed by Tails.

"No I got it, I'm standing anyways," She takes a good look at Jamal, up to down, down to up. It wasn't anything Jamal had expected, nor our spectator, Silver. She wipes the sauce off of his cheek, and secretly drips sauce on the green quilled hedgehog's neck. Jamal, not noticing, finally feels a little warmness on his left side on his neck. He gulps at the feeling and wonders, 'how'd that get there?'

"Heh, Now you have some on your neck," Tails cooed at his neck, "It's mine..."

"Yours?" Jamal gets a confused look on his face, "Babe, you're acting weird the past second, what's up?"

'Oh god,' Silver panics at the situation, and finds an analog clock, with the small hand on the five, and big hand on the six. 'Five thirty?' Something had told him to find the time of this event occuring in front of him, as he continued to watch more.

Tails looks into Jamal's eyes, "It's just sauce, let me get it..." She slowly goes for Jamal's neck and takes a glance at the hand she was holding the napkin. She crumpled it up, tossed it aside, and begins to lick Jamal's neck fully. The funny thing? She wasn't even licking on the side the spaghetti sauce was on. Jamal let a escape his mouth, admitting to himself that what Tails had done really turned him on....'I might as well,' He thought, while grunting at the nips and nibbles, also licks Tails was performing on his neck. She seemed to go a bit lower, putting her hand under Jamal's shirt, rubbing and sighing gleefully at how soft his chest was. Jamal actually managed to kiss back on Tails' neck, and stopped the whole show by grabbing her arm. Tails slowly looks up to Jamal....

"Are you sure?" Jamal looks dead in the blue eyes of the kitsune, notices the blush on her faces. Then, without hesitation, Tails silently says,".....yea...." And with that, the two got up, and left to the unknown wherabouts...

'Ho....ly......Crap..' Silver was wide-eyed and shocked at this, 'is this a dream? Or did this just happen?'

END OF VISION

"Silver, you're drooling, "Sonic shakes the silvery hedghog a little, and Silver snaps back, his eyes fading back to normal.

"What time?"SIlver asks Sonic..

"What?" Sonic was confused.

"What time is it?" Silver gets his whole question out.

"Oh, it's only 5:28," Sonic answers, "We got time..."

'If you really care and love Tails, no we don't,' Silver said in his head, "We gotta go to the golden corral, now," He remembers not only the time in his vision, he noticed the menus Tails and Jamal had, which read "Golden Corral's Specials".

"Why?" Sonic ask, wondering.

"No time," Silver searches the area, "You know that I can only teleport to place if I know where they are?"

"Yea...." Sonic nods.

"Well not only we gotta go to Corral's, but I don't know where it is!" Silver puts his hands on his head and panics a little.

"Slow down," Sonic tries to calm Silver down, " Relax, I know where it is."

"B-but there's so many!" Silver a bit harder to narrow down Tails and Jamal's location, "Go to the closest one possible.. And fast.."

"OK ok," Sonic rolls his eyes, "Don't rush me, just let me find my stuff, and we'll go."

"Hurry up!" Silver demands. As Sonic was walking to the kitchen room where he left his bag, he thought about what Silver was rushing about. Then, he looked back at Silver.

"Silver....." Sonic looks at Silver in a serious matter, "..... What did you see?"

'I can't tell him,' Silver swears to himself, 'Otherwise there would be a brawl, so...' he looked up at the waiting blue blur.

"Uh....." Silver looks around and thinks, and finally thought about what to say, "There's uh...A special! Yeah!"

"What kind?" Sonic tilts his head, curious.

"Free chili dogs with any toppings and such!" Silver gets out of his mouth. Just then, this caught Sonic's attention big time, his eyes going bug-eyed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR!!" Sonic speeds to the kitchen and back, "Let's go!!" And with that, he grabs Silver, busts out the door, and found Amy on the ground.

"Sorry Amy," Silver apologizes, "But we gotta go."

"What?" Amy asks, "What do you m-" Sonic cuts her off by charging up his speed in place, Silver holding on.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!!" Silver yells over the screeching Sonic was causing, and the two zoomed away....

**END OF CHAPTER**

**me: Well, there's the chapter. To be honest, in the end, I thought about putting one of Silver's vision in here, so I hope it was okay. To be honest(again), I feel a bit rusty in my story writing, so I don't neccessarily have any confidence that this was any better than the last chapter. I had to update asap, as I suck at making promises when it comes to updating. I really apologize for the long wait, and frankfully, I kinda apologize about Silver's vision, as some people may say, "That is soooo unlike Tails, aweful dj!!" **

**Sonic: Boy do you feel stupid**

**me: Sonic what're doing here? I thought I told you no mini dialogues.**

**Tails: What about the next chapter?**

**me: I don't know**

**Silver: What about your decision whether you should stop making these?**

**me: I don't know**

**Ash: What about you coming to the Sinnoh region and travel along with me, Dawn, and Brock**

**me: I....no clue when...**

**Shadow: You seem down**

**me: Just dissappointed...maybe next chapter, or further into this story, there will be a turnaround, so I can make better chapters. You think you can predict the next update Silver?**

**Silver: Of course**

**me: When?**

**Silver: it's in between days, weeks, and months...but no year.**

**me: days? Seriously?**

**Sonic: You'll never know**

**Tails: true**

**readers: but we do**

**me:.......um, I guess that's all I can say, except please read and review. See ya later.**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!

**Me: Hello Readers......And no....This is not a chapter. This is just a quick check on my work and such, and to you all. 90% of everyone who read this story in the beginning, who followed me on, is probably long gone.....And it's my fault, because I _lack the ability to update as quick as possible. _I really do apologize to those, and wish to hear from you reviewers again....**

**Now, for the main reason I'm posting this update.....to let you know that I'm not done with my story.**

**I can't let it die out like this.. even this is my first story(or successful one), I just can't, it had a good start, and good chapters to be proud of. So, to let you know, I won't go away from this story, I will do my best to keep going, and overcome _Sir Writer's Block_**(Lame joke, but I don't care).

**Tails: Good news though in a couple of numbers:**

**1. This story isn't finished or dead, so DJ's still hard at work for future chapters.**

**2. DJ's working on other stories, so be sure to check them out if you like...**

** next chapter for this story, DJ says, will be up by sometime...July....**

**Me: Yep I know...Care to say bad news?  
**

**Tails: *sighs* there's always bad news:**

**1. DJ CANNOT guarentee early July.....maybe late July**

**2. DJ has not escaped Sir Writer's Block...**

**Me:Why the sir part?**

**Tails: As you said: "lame joke, but I don't care"**

**Me: ....That...was in my mind...**

**Tails:.....It was?**

**Me:......Yeah.....Tails....What're you up to?**

**Tails: nothing**

**Me: How did you know I said that?**

**Tails: I'll keep that to myself....**

**Me: Does Silver have to do with this?**

**Tails: Who knows? You'll have to wait just like the readers.**

**Me: Damn....**

**(Another thing before I go, notice how I did that......See? If possible, I'll start giving hints, clues and such about references, future or past.....who knows? maybe one you just read could be one... or maybe not. A certain person asked me: How can I do this without spoiling?..............That's a good question.....And I hope to find the answer.....)**

**AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING, AND i'LL SEE YA SOON!!**

**EDIT: PEOPLE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE OCCASIONALLY, IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello Readers......And no....This is not a chapter.....Sorry to say, but go on ahead and click the back button, because this isn't a chapter....Come back when I'm ready..**

**Sonic: But DJ....**

**Me: What? Can't you see that I'm telling the readers to leave before they get disappointed**

**Sonic: But... This is a chapter.**

**Me: No it's not**

**Sonic: Yes it is...Just scroll down and see, and-**

**Me: OK OK! This is a chapter okay? Happy?**

**Sonic: A little, just wanted to prove my point..**

**Tails: In case you all have been wondering:**

**_DJ, as you know have writer's block, has overcome yet another serious threat to his promise to the readers. Apparently, like he told me, around July, his Internet was off, so no updates in July. However, as you clearly see, he has Internet back, and yet he still has writer's block, he has finally gotten his new chapter. He wishes it was worth the wait._**

**Me: I gotta tell ya I'm a little excited and nervous at the same time.**

**Tails: Why is that?**

**Me: Well-**

**Silver: He's excited that his new chapter is updated, but nervous that it will be an epic disappointment.**

**Me: Damn now you read emotions too?**

**Silver: No, It was common sense....But that's not a bad idea.**

**Me: Well then, before we start, mind if I check the attendance?**

**Sonic: Why?**

**Me: Well I just wanna see who stayed and who didn't.**

**Silver: Well I guess...You know me, Tails, and Sonic is still here.**

**Me: Yea I know...What the? Where's Shadow?**

**Silver: Dunno...What about Snake?**

**Me: Yea, and Ash, Brock...Dawn...Scotty? Jamal? Pikachu?**

**Tails: Seriously who gives a damn about those random characters? They are so random, you forgot naruto.**

**Me: Yea he really needed to go somewhere, away from here. Erhem...:**

**_Ok readers here's the chapter you've been waiting for, but I gotta warn you....I'm rusty..Mind to do the honors Sonic?_**

**Sonic: whatever:**

**Warning: This chapter could involve drowsiness, slumberness, and bored outta this world, could leave you sleepy....I'm sleepy.**

**Me: Very funny, And of course here's the chapter:**

**.....But seriously....Where's the third party characters? Shadow? Did Amy even make it here? How about Cream?**

**Silver: START THE DAMN CHAPTER!!**

**Me: Ok ok.....Geez.....If you don't wanna read, then skip, you'll know where it ends, which is....now:**

** Chapter 10: The close one**

**S**peeding as fast as the two can go(Sonic in particular), Sonic and Silver races on to the closest Golden Corral near them. Sonic, way ahead of Silver, Looks behind, "Why are you back there? Keep up! Can't you teleport there anyways?"

"No," Silver said, floating by the blue hedgehog, "I never been there before...And yet I seen the visual in my vision...," Silver just sighs, "Why can't I teleport to wherever I see?"

"Because that's too much power I suppose," Sonic guesses.

"But I can be like a jumper..." Silver pauses in thought, "You ever seen the movie?"

"Look why are you talking about this?" Sonic begins to tell, " Besides in my opinion, I wouldn't want you to have those powers anyhow.

"Why?" Silver looks over his shoulder to the blue blur , giving him a crocked eyebrow.

"Well I wouldn't want someone to go places unexpected, like what if Tails was taking a shower?" Sonic blushes at the thought, even if he was trying to make a point.

"WHAT!?" Silver was in pure red, "Why would I? Do I?...Sto.....Stop giving me ideas!" Silver huffs and speeds up.

"Whatever," Sonic said, ' it'll be me in that shower anyways...' Sonic keeps the pace flowing, then turns, "We are almost there..."

During their speed through, people and animals alike awed at the two hedgehogs side by side, going to whatever destination their mind can think. 'Maybe to defeat bad guys again,' The majority of the public predicted in mind. Sonic, who slows down, stops and finds the entrance to the restaurant, rushing to get in.

"Sonic wait!" Silver had stopped Sonic from going in there, "Don't go yet!

"Oh come on!" Sonic yells out, "Those chili dogs are waiting to be devoured, I can't just-" He was cut off by Silver.

"We have to go side by side," Silver suggests, noticing Sonic's reaction.

"Silver?" Sonic gave the white hedgie a look, "That's just plain weird, don't tell me you ga-"

"Don't push it," Silver was actually a little red to the face, embarrassed of what Sonic had thought of him....'Seriously,' he thought, "Am I the only not bad ass hedgehog around here? Jamal's a newcomer, and he's already passed me in all....' Without thinking slow he admits to Sonic, "Sonic, there's something I gotta tell you..."

"SILVER!!!" Sonic yells," You sir! You are NOT GA-"

"Of course not!" Silver was boiling enough for his eyes to glow a tad white," I just wanted to say, there is no chili dog sale."

"What?" Sonic says with his mouth wide open," You lied! But I don't get it, why bring me and waste time and not Amy? You know how much time she spends..."

"Sonic believe," Silver nods, "I think you should be here, because....Well...Go in and find out," Finally, the two goes for the door, opening it dramatically, so dramatic even some people looked over to them and thought, 'I hope they have what they want on the menu, or they're pissed.'

As soon as Sonic walks in, he takes a look around....Nothing....Nothing serious.

"Shit," Silver shook his head, "We are too late.." Silver walks over to a seat and sat down, tired of wasting time. Sonic, on the other hand walks over to a waitress and greats her. Turns out she was a rabbit, not too old, early 20's, and doesn't look half bad. She giggles at the sight of the blue hero.

"Sonic, wha-what a pleasure to meet you," The rabbit blushes, "I don't want to take too much time, as I'm not on break, but what can I....get for you?"

"Hey babe, "Sonic gets a little insight of her looks, "Is it possible you can fix me up on a nice, chili dog meal?" Awaiting an answer, he looks at her a little more. Noticing the white fur all over her body, matching her floppy, yet cute to look at ears, and her white chest fur to stick out, very visible, noticing the white stripped bangs from her head. And the cheeks, Sonic actually took a liking to these, making the bunny's appearance look cute and, I suppose, cuddly. He looked dead at her blue eyes, admiring the sparkle inside.....'sparkle...'he thought, but shook it off, believing it wasn't love at first sight. Finally, after thinking details of the rabbit's exposure, listened for her answer.....

"I can say it's possible," She thinks about it, "Yea...I can do that."

"Really?" Sonic's eyes sparkles," Thank you! I'll be sitting by the white hedgehog over there, Silver, and I'll pay you from there, when you get back."

"Sure," The bunny secretly squealed under her breath, even hopping a little. To his surprise, Sonic actually liked that, which he found unusual. 'Eh must be a turn on cus' she a fan,' He shrugged.

"Would you like a drink?" She asks.

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks," Sonic compliments obviously because bunnies have big cheeks(Or some do), "I'll like a tea, real sweet, sweeter than your cheeks and you yourself...Think you can top yourself?"

The rabbit enjoyed the compliments, and easily replies, "We'll have to see about that," and with that, she walks to the back of the kitchen. Sonic swings by Silver, sitting on the other side of the table, "Say, you getting anything? I mean, you have brought us down here for no reason."

"Sonic you have to understand," Silver thought, then shook his head and sighed, "Never mind, I'll just stay here and think about something."

"Okey dokey," Sonic shrugs, "Imma go wash my hands, be right back."

Silver was sitting like a stump, looking at his menu, not knowing what to get. He looked in disgust of the dishes on the table, though, as two people have probably had dinner or something. A waitress, different than the rabbit had came over to Silver, eyeing him. Silver finally notices the female, looking back. He described in mind, knowing that she was a feline, but didn't come to the extent of what kind. However, despite the anonymous cat, she was a decent looking one, slim thighs and hips, shiny black fur, surprisingly growing hair falling back for straight long hair to her back, notched-ear that seemed cute, and fangs, that made him think the possibility of kissing her...painful, yet pleasurable, if she wasn't rough. 'Whoa...' He shook his head for a moment, knowing what he was thinking about, and paid attention and cleared his throat, "Can I help you?"

"Can I help_** you**_?" She returned, "I am your waitress..."

"Well..." Silver looked at the dirty dishes that obviously wasn't his, "Could you clear up the table? I have no idea what the last people have eaten, but I'll like some room, "he pauses with a smile, "And a coke."

"Sure thing, one fizzy coke on the way," the feline have been giving Silver looks again, and Silver, without thinking, replies, "I'd bet you're like fizz from a shaken soda, just waiting to come out, and overflow with..." He blushes at his failed attempt of impression, "Never mind." The cat giggles and bends down for the plates.

"Mmmm," She coos with emotions, Silver's eyes wide, " I can tell someone enjoyed their spaghetti dinner," She even licked some sauce off one of the plates.

"Hmmm," Silver nods in agreement, then all of sudden....."...Excuse me?

"Well I'm pretty sure this spaghetti and meatballs were good," She replies. This turns Silver to think. Spaghetti? Meatballs? Sauce?......No......

"It couldn't," Silver accidentally said out loud, 'It can't be....' Then his eyes were wide open, amazed of what was sitting in front of him the whole time.

"It couldn't?" The feline cocked her head, "the spaghetti's great here, especially meatballs," Silver's mouth gaped open, the feline continuing, "Nice...Juicy...meaty...tasty....meat-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MEATBALLS!!" Silver explodes, "I like meatballs-wait no, I have meatballs-wait, tasty juicy....Gah!!!" His head was swirling in spaghetti and meatballs, and uh...a sausage and pair of meatballs....He shook his head.

"Damn," The cat actually laughed a bit," I was just talking about the dinner meal, about why you should try it....Just advertising the restaurant I work in...."

"Sorry," Silver was back into his self," Can you hurry up with the coke?"

"Sure," The cat walks away, along with the dirty dishes....

Silver had been clarifying his prediction over and over that minute, and that moment, one thing came into mind:

"....Are you sure?..."

"......yea......"

It came to conclude Silver's thoughts, 'So they _**are**_ here, but it must be recent....but where are they?' He then remembered Sonic going to the bathroom..

'......Oh boy......'

SONIC'S SIDE

Sonic had actually taken his time to wash his hands, in fact, he freshened up a little, he couldn't help why, but then again, he couldn't resist. While washing his hands, assuming he was alone, he had actually heard unusual noises....It actually freaked him out...

'Ghosts?' Sonic guesses, and follows the whispering, heading to a bathroom stall. He Didn't want to intrude, but he got closer to the sounds,but not too close, which he started to understand the faint whispering..

"......You sure?"

"....Yea...." These little sounds sent a chill down the blue blur's spine. After a moment, "....Thank you...." And with that, "shhhh...." Sonic thought he was caught, so he turned around and continued to wash his hands. He then heard the bathroom stall open slightly, and footsteps slowly, as if the person was walking backwards. He'd knew it'd be a lot quicker if it was footsteps going forward, unless it was tip toeing. Sonic snuck to the side to dry his hands, surprised the figure didn't catch him. Everything was going so slow, the only they'd see each other if they turned around. Sonic then heard multiple steps, feeling a bit nervous. 'It's okay,' He thought to himself, 'They won't think you're suspicious. Just walk out the side, play it off, and....' He started his sequence, but froze in the middle of it....He couldn't believe it, so unbelievable he left the bathroom without hesitation. "Wait!" The voice called as Sonic ignored. He walked back to the table, wide-eyed, and looked at Silver.

"....What did you see?" Silver nervously asks.

"Silver..." Sonic pauses, ".....I have never seen any familiar fox than the one we all know...."

".....Oh crap....." Silver looks over, and found the kit, and a new coming hedgehog they've known for just a while.........Can you guess????

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**_Ok, two things I must admit. _**

**_1. That chapter actually went better than I thought._**

**_2. Probably the shortest chapter I wrote_**

**_I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. I'm well aware that this wasn't my best performance, but think of it as a comeback of all these months I suppose. I should've known this chapter was Going to be short, but I wanted to save something......for the next chapter...Maybe this can turn a little twisting than I thought, but I probably should know that you guys knew that this was gonna happen all along._**

**Tails: Truthfully....I didn't see that coming.**

**Sonic: Me neither.**

**me: well that's because you guys can be simple minded sometimes.**

**Silver: Uh, confession....I had no idea that was gonna happen from beginning to end....And I'm intelligent.**

**me:.....I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Sonic: And why? Why the cheesy pickup lines? Sweet cheeks? It matches the rabbit, but maybe in different wording maybe?  
**

**me: sorry, it's midnight on a school night, maybe I should have updated earlier?  
**

**Shadow: It was ok.**

**Me: Shadow? You're back! How'd you-**

**Shadow: I never left..**

**Me: Well maybe-**

**Shadow: I fell asleep till you presented this chapter.**

**Me: I'm not gonna play this gam-**

**Shadow: Me neither, you keep asking the obvious.**

**Me: whatever:**

**_I just want to say to some of the readers that still read this story...thanks....A bunch....I want to create something that's quite interesting...however I'm not there, as I must keep working harder. So, well, uh, what did think of the chapter? Should've been longer? (Because I might not update in a while again) Decent? To tell you the truth, I really wanted to see impressions from the intros of the waitresses. Despite they're just taking orders, who knows I might continue them throughout the portion of the story? I can happily say this chapter is posted up, meaning that the next chapter, I can go with many events, that could actually mean something....or just damn interesting._**

**Tails: Good idea Dj, but why a rabbit, and a cat?**

**Me: I wanted to take a different approach to different animals, so basically, I didn't want to present hedgehogs only....To the people who don't like rabbits or cats, I apologize. You can even ask me how the hell of all animals come up with a rabbit *laughs***

**readers: I don't know, it depends on what you're aiming for.**

**Me: Who am I kidding? What do you really think?**

**Sonic: I don't mind at all, that rabbit, she sounded kinda cute....Any time she coming over?**

**Me: How am I supposed to know, she's new.**

**Silver: That cat.....**

**All:......**

**Me: Yes? What about her? *silence* erhem, ok then well lemme close it now...**

**P.S: These mini dialogues I have really went downhill on them. I, for now, have decided to use these dialogues for hints, or just for fun for my purposes, some humor, but not enough to be hilarious. Also, I have revised the story, but cannot be 100% sure on any typos and errors. Please lemme know in a review if any. And don't get surprised if there were any animal mix ups....I was actually gonna add a squirrel until I thought, ' Why not a rabbit?' More info next chapter...**

**Silver: *meows***

**Tails: 0_0**

**Sonic: 0_0**

**Shadow: 0_0**

**Me:............................................**

**Silver:.........WHAT???**

**Sonic: This time......it wasn't me...**

**ME: See you soon? 0_0  
**


	12. UPDATE2!

**NOT A CHAPTER!! BUT AN UPDATE!!!**

*****WARNING**: **THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPHS MAY RESULT IN BOREDNESS, TIRED, EYE LID DROPPING CONTENT: READER DISCRETION ADVISED. *lol* ***  
**

*****ASIDE FROM THAT, BOLD SENTENCES ARE MOST LIKELY IMPORTANT IN SOME CASES. UNDERLINED ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT.***  
**

*****UPDATE **0_0 Can you believe this? My older computer is gone. Turns out the power cord was damaged, so then we needed a new one, but no point because my family was getting a newer computer. Luckily, black friday was on the horizon, so we got a new one. Still no laptop, but hopefully soon(maybe christmas)but it's just a story, what I** _REALLY _wanted to say was.....I'm still here. _Honestly this story isn't going anywhere unless I give up on it, move on, or this story goes into downfall_.** Nevertheless, it's still updatable, so more chapters on the horizon.....or down a hill miles away. Just a problem, **this continuation of this story is a lot harder than expected. I never thought it'll be this hard to actually maintain a good balance, and that word and meaning has been absent the past few chapters, I deeply yea, go ahead and laugh, nod your head and whatnot, I deserved it, since this wasn't taken really seriously. A little review on myself:**

**I thought this story was going well until writer's block. You clearly see improvements and unacceptable actions in my story, and I guess it's my fault. Especially out of character, maybe Sonic isn't how you wanted him to be, or Tails, Or Amy. Maybe Silver needs more parts, including Shadow. Maybe I need a better intro on those two new characters in the restaurant. In fact, maybe I still need to bring in more characters from the Sonic universe, I mean Egg man has no appearance yet. I still need a damn couple pairing with a few more characters, them I won't announce but you know who they are anyways. either way I need to get better, I know that. So why not? Apparently my actions are speaking louder than words, because I can see a decrease in "popularity" in this fic(like I even had one). I'm pretty sure I lost a couple of readers and reviewers from the first few chapters, so maybe it's a huge loss of interest if this story continues.  
**

Unfortunately if this story gains a serious loss of interest, it may be discontinued. Updates didn't have anything to do with you guys, it's my lack of confidence knowing If I can be among others fics. It was my goal, this wasn't really a test to see how many views I get, I _**actually **_want to do well. So enough of my ranting. just getting my thoughts out.

On off topic: Us Sonic and friends wishes a happy belated Thanksgiving. Come on? I know you are still eating the turkey? Leftovers and whatnot. At least that's me, we had a lot of food.

Otherwise, any thoughts? :

**Tails: God it's been a year, and your story still stands, just not as high as expectations. I never thought we'd get this far, but how far can you go DJ?**

**Me: Who knows? I've surprised myself before. **

**Sonic: It's a shame you didn't do any "anniversary chapter or whatever" At least specials. I mean, Halloween went by, Thanksgiving, and you might miss Christmas.**

**Me: I can still do a anniversary chapter or story, but it's not important as getting another update in. Nothing is in demand, so no point except for personal reasons, as with the upcoming chapter or so....  
**

**Silver: So can you predict the next chapter for this story?.....Because I can't.**

**Me: No one can, even I don't know, no time is right, no schedules, just whenever I log on to my account, and start typing.**

**Tails: And other stories?**

**Me: Working on it, However, lately I have thought upon a fic nothing related to Sonic, so most likely it won't be mentioned.**

**Sonic: anything else before we close this update?**

**Me: One more thing:**

**_If you like, and if you can, check out my profile page. It will have the latest on my recent activities, besides the author alert stuff. I only update it occasionally, but it should be a bit informant. On the about me paragraphs, the bottom should have dates on when I updated and such._**

**_Whoever read this, I appreciate it, and no reviews needed, since I don't expect any. It's a bit of an eyesore, but I'm still on fanfiction, and there's more to come.....but for how long?_**

**Meantime, go ahead and read other stories, I'm sure they are ten times better than mine. I've got some improving to do. Time for a comeback I hope.**

**happy reading. see ya*****

**SIDE NOTE: Special Thanks goes to reviewers and those who helped out, commented, and contacted me about the story. You know who you are..  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**_UPDATE 8/24/10: _**

**_HOLY CRAP! soooo long! I just wanna know Im not gone for good! I was just... disappeared...sorry :( However I should somehow come up with a faster update system, but it all depends on myself and readers I suppose...if anyones reading this, if not an update will be next chapter anyways. There has been no changes of this chapter, except this underlined segment i am typing, so be sure to keep an eye...Be back soon!(even if I said that 5 months ago...)_**

As of this time, its mid february writing this, and most likely be published around march or late feb. Turns out my internet is currently down and will be back up soon. In due time, I head to the local library and wrote this chapter from there...Moving on...

**I can easily say that most everything I do will take longer than expected. Whatever deadline I give out, way past overdue. Whatever twists coming through, many chapters later...I'm hoping to step it up. And since this is my only fic(as of this day I'm typing) A couple of things I'd like to bring up:**

**first, Thanks whoever's reading this. It means a lot to me and I can't wait to climb back up from my roots**

**second, after all these months, it has came into decisions in many things. You may possibly see some changes throughout the story, attempting to make it as much sense as possible.**

**third...This is a chapter. Woohoo yay, whatever, and whatnot, this is a chapter.**

**Tails: It's finally here, chapter 11.**

**Sonic: finally I wanna know what happens next**

**DJ: I'm getting to that. For now, Tails?**

**Tails: Sure:**

**Dj doesn't own sega, sonic, and all that obvious things that we all know about, if he did, god knows what'll he do with me and Sonic.**

**DJ: Also to mention a few things:**

**_Most likely if something's important, it might be underlined, italic or bold, maybe all. But anyways, I actually want to add something to the before/after dialouges. First, since that I lack in quick updating, the next chapter could be difficult to understand, especially if you haven't read the last one, or the whole story. As far as this is getting into, I want to add something like "previously" Or something._**

**Silver: Say what?**

**DJ: You know: "Previously, from the last chapter..." And then I go into depth of last chapter.**

**Tails: Ok that's actually smart, I taught you well**

**DJ: You didnt teach me anything**

**Tails: I taught everyone in this room if you EVER mess with me, I'd beat the crap out of you. Sonic's learned his lesson.**

**DJ: ok now, that won't happen to me anyways, so it wont matter**

**Silver: Or will it?**

**DJ: No**

**Tails: Careful DJ, Silver CAN see the future**

**DJ: But it sometimes doesn't come true. You may see the future, but it doesn't always happen, only at times, from preventions.**

**Silver: But can you really? Can you prevent from doing something that'll piss Tails off? Are you sure there isn't _anything_ that you are thinking about her?**

**DJ:...You sir, are pissing me off. If this is SonTails, then it will be, I'm the author, I run this. I can take your powers off the story you know, and turn you lame.**

**Silver: But will the reader's care? Are'nt I a big role in the story? You are in the corner.**

**DJ:...I'm hating you right now**

**Silver: but can you? Can you hate me?**

**Shadow: Somebody start the damn chapter please**

**DJ: Im on it.**

**By the way, Imma go ahead and lead off the chapter with the "previously" section. Remember, IT'LL ALWAYS BE DIFFERENT, meaning it can be a previously section of dialogues, or a full summary on what happened. More too. Here we go:**

PREVIOUSLY, FROM CHAPTER 10:

Silver and Sonic manages to make it to the restaurant, but not in time. They decide to hang there for a while, Silver feeling the need to figure out Tails' wherabouts. Meanwhile, Sonic flirts with a waitress, a snow rabbit by far unamed. Silver also has his own scene of a black cat, a waitress also. Soon after the flirting and flaws, Sonic heads to the bathroom, only to find himself in a odd situation, making himself believe the weird noise being heard were someone else, and he'll pretend not to hear it. However, coming out of a stall, A familiar fox with newcomer hedgehog, spots Sonic, Sonic spotting the so-called "couple" himself, and speeds towards Silver. Too late as it is, the "couple" obviously follows Sonic out the door, willing for confrontation, But Silver's not. What will happen next?

**Chapter 11: Sonic's confrontation, Silver's curiosity, and waitress's "off the hook"**

The familiar fox we all know and love, Tails, has spotted Sonic and awaits to confront him. What adds on to the moment as well, is that Our Black and green hedgehog Jamal was with her. Sonic had jumped to conclusions, and figured that they were going out or something. He can feel the disappointment throughout his feelings, and a must to be pissed, though he was too shocked at the same time.

"hey-hey...heyyyy..." Silver breaks a moment of silence, knowing his vision might've been correct, "What brings you too here?"

"We should be asking **you** the same thing," Jamal actually sounded like he was going to snap.

"Really?" Sonic comes back, "We were here just for a break, minding our business. We can ask again, what are YOU doing here?"

"Sonic please hear us out," Tails pleaded.

"Ironic isn't it?" Jamal starts to explain, "The fact that we are at the same place? You sure you both weren't, I don't know, spying on us?"

This makes Tails think it through, figuring that it actually makes sense, "Really? Is that true?"

"Tails, I need to talk to you," Sonic was walking over to her, when Silver comes in the way.

"No Sonic," Silver said, and looks over to Tails," Tails..._I need to talk to you.."_ Sonic was in shock for a moment, 'what the hell is going on?' he thought.

"Sure," Tails agrees, knowing it'll be more comfortable to talk to Silver, talking to Sonic could lead to an argument.

"Ok. Follow me," Silver walks out the door, turning around to check on Tails trailing him. He then looked over to the other hedgehogs, "And don't be eavesdropping."

"You do that well enough already," Jamal commented, and Silver walks out the door, Tails following behind him, leaving Jamal and Sonic alone.

"So, came to check on your true love?"

"Who?" Sonic looks around, "What are you-"

"Don't play dumb Sonic, who else would I be talking about?" Jamal stated, "It's already obvious that you have feelings for her."

"I don't need your opinion," Sonic chops back

"You know I really don't have the need, or give a damn on helping you out here," Jamal explains, "You don't seem like you would even be willing to tell her the three words anyways. You actually seem pathetic to even know this, but do you know why Tails doesn't know you love her?"

"Who said I loved her?"

"Your body language and things recently spilled the beans Sonic. And to answer that question, it's because you fail to acknowledge your true feelings to her, in a sort of code to get her to think, "I really have a chance with him." However, right now you blind her by your stupidity.

Jamal has been going through the past minute irritating Sonic's composure, but the funny thing was...everything Jamal said to Sonic was accurate...to the extent that it's actually be true. And Sonic knows that, he's just having a bad time admitting it.

"Shut up!" Was all the blue hedgehog said, and Jamal shook his head.

"You wanna know why Amy thinks you don't love anyone? Because as lovestruck she is, she's blind that you are popular and well known, and her attraction actually isn't love. She doesn't even know how it feels, from my perspective, and I just got here on behalf of you guys calling me a "friend"."

"What's the point?" Sonic is now confused.

"If she falls in love, she'll stop chasing you, and it has to be someone else."

"Will she stop being a bitch too, huh?" Sonic teeters with Jamal's suggestions.

"Unfortunately that's literally part of her personality, so have fun with that changing her."

"Then YOU change her!" Sonic points at the black and green hedgie.

"Wha?"

"That's right, make her fall in love with you, since you are a smart ass and knows a lot. I'm sure you guys will be a nice couple."

"Ha!" Jamal laughs out, "And THAT'S where the humor is, no way..." It was a bit more silent till Jamal started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asks.

"Really Sonic?" Jamal looks at him seriously, "Are you going to let this opportunity go? She's going to fall out of reach if you don't get her in time you know...It's ticking as we speak...You really need help...from me...luckily I actually like you, so this can work...What do you say?" Sonic knew he was talking about Tails, which brings him an action he may wonder what went wrong...

"What makes you so confident in this? What good will it make me and Tails together, in fact, you don't even know I love her in a serious matter. What if I'm a guy looking for someone else other than HER?" Sonic goes all out demanding for an answer.

Jamal pauses a minute, and glares at Sonic. The hard staring turns to a slight grin, and a chuckle, adding his look as if he was seductive. He closes in to Sonic, close enough face to face, and stays there a second. Finally, he whispers:

"Sonic...Do you** really wanna know** what went down between us?" He points directly at the bathroom, and Sonic's expression turned from a odd look to a wide-eyed shocker. He can't believe Jamal would actually bring that up, let alone Sonic was already curious about the little event in the bathroom.

"Are you sure you are "old enough" to know? Let alone mature, something you haven't accomplished?" This time he knew Jamal was teasing him, but could be teasing the truth?

"...I can punch you...right now..." Sonic goes to Jamal's face, considering himself a threat if Jamal kept doing this.

"But would you?" Jamal asks, " Out of anger, or for the right reasons? Think about it: Who's the one with the answers about your "foxy friend"...We had a **_nice_** talk you know...And I know a lot, possibly more than you." Sonic was froze.

"Well, nice talking to you, see ya!" Jamal "happily" says and walks away, Sonic without moving an inch.

Sonic mumbles to himself, imitating Jamal, "You'll thank me later Sonic...whatever.."

In the background, was the waitresses that were supposed to server Sonic and Silver, but decided to hold off, because of the little conflict.

"Should we go now?" The snow bunny turns the cat.

"I suppose, but I'd wait for the white hedgehog, you know Silver."

"I guess I'll catch you in a few minutes," the rabbit shrugs, and moves on to our frozen blue blur...

-SILVER SIDE

As Jamal and Sonic's conversation brawl went along, before Jamal left, Silver and Tails had a conversation as well...:

"Ok I bet you are wondering why I brought you out here," Silver starts, "But it's important...Tails?" Tails was looking at the door..." Tails!"

"Huh? Oh yea, important stuff and...stuff," Tails just sighed and looked to be miserable.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Silver cocks his head, "I knew it. Can you please pay attention though, because that's why we are out here."

"Ohh..." Tails groans and puts both hands on Silver's shoulders, Silver not knowing what she's up to. She then gives a heads up and rests her head on Silver's chest, causing him to turn red, " Can't we just...Not talk about this?"

"Ummm, I uh, you see, helping you-" He was cut off by Tails' beatifull blue eyes, and a puppy dog look as close he wants her to be, "Pleaaassse?" She begs.

'Hell...I'm down, but not out,' Silver thinks to encourage himself, and resists the puppy look, "OHHHH NO YOU DON'T!" Silver shakes his head, "Tails...you do know your problem right?"

"What problem?" Tails tries another cute look, tilting her head, but Silver as brave he could be, refuses to fall into the cuteness spell.

"You seem to seduce trying to forget about...him," Silver shook his head, he knew he was saying this right, "Which explains why you seduced Jamal into...something."

"You really spyed on us?" Tails asked

"No, It's all because of me, and my vision..." Silver explained.

"RE-really?" Tails started to turn red, "So...How much do you know?"

"I only saw the spaghetti dinner," Silver grins," delicious, wasn't it?"

"Stop it," Tails slightly pushes Silver on the shoulder, "At least it's over ok?"

"Yea," Silver agrees, "But you know, you don't wanna mess anything to ruin between you and Sonic, remember you love him, not Jamal..." Silver actually paused in his mind ' or me...'

"I know, but wouldn't it not hurt making him jealous?"

"Going that far it will hurt," Silver raised a finger, "You know what to do next: Talk to Sonic, and straighten a few things."

"I understand," Tails looks around, "Let's get outta here.."

"Actually Tails..." Silver was turning red staring at her.

"Yea? And stop looking like that I didn't do anything," She giggles, admitting that Silver's look literally defined "cute" to her.

"What really happened?" Silver asked.

"Huh?"

"In the bathroom, you and Jamal, wherever you were..." This caused Tails to frown, Silver frowning right after.

However, something caused Tails to turn that frown upside down, and lazily lowers her eyelids as a seductive smile.

"...I can't tell you..." She keeps her look towards the Silverly hero, making him uneasy, "Besides, it'll freak you out, you'd be surprised." And she walks off towards the door.

"But...BUT I LIKE FREAKY STUFF!" Silver calls out, Tails giggling, "I WANT TO BE SURPRISED TOO!" Tails couldn't help but laugh, even if it was a serious situation, she walks back over to Silver, and teases him, extending their time outside, Jamal coming out..." Um Silver I-"

"TELL ME! SURPRISE ME!" Silver was acting like he really wanted to know, only because...well he really wanted to know. Jamal backing a bit, looking at Tails, "Bad time?"

"Nope," Tails walks over to Jamal, "In fact..." She whispers something in his ear, causing Jamal to get a keen look on his, face.

"He should actually know," Jamal agrees.

"Thank you somebody's generous about secrets," Silver sighs and continues on, "Did you know I keep secrets? I keep a lot of em', My lips are sealed, and-"

"Relax, psyboy," Jamal calms him down, "We'll tell soon enough, just not at this time."

SONIC SIDE

Meanwhile, with Sonic still in the building, takes a deep breath.

"Who does he think he is?" He said to himself, "I'll show him how wrong he is...I don't love Tails," he scoffed, still knowing the feeling inside about, "It's just...She's only been a girl a week, that's it...yea.." He comes up with many reasons to try to deny Jamal's explanation: "It's obvious that you have feelings for her." He decides to walk back to his table, and notices the rabbit coming right towards him, 'Oh crap,' He thought, 'I'd almost forgot...'

"Is...This a bad time?" She asks politely, "Here's your tea..." She hands him the glass, Sonic delightfully takes a sip at it. He'd almost forgot about his tea, as sweet and good as it was, it sparked him literally. "How is it?" The waitress asks.

"This is...good, really really good," Sonic drinks some more, taking his mind off of the many things that has happened. It was just him and that tea, "How did you make this? I've never tasted anything this good.

"Ha, well," the snowy hare giggles a little and shrugs, "You did say, "Think you can top your sweet cheeks?" This caused Sonic to stop drinking.

"Oh yeah," He laughs a bit, "Sorry about that, I wasn't really here for that kind of stuff...But on the bright side, you really did top it..." He rolls his eyes in thought, and decides to add," ...Or did you?" He made her laugh, making Sonic feel good. He knew he has charming ability, but he can't but think, why can't he charm Tails? Every time they talk, she always seems...mad, or just irritated by him being there, yet at the same time he thinks there's more than that...But he can't believe it, not after what just happened between her and Jamal. Sonic then finds out about the black cat, turns out the cat and rabbit were friends.

"I take you are friends with her?" He asks.

"This close to each other," the rabbit shows a paw, comparing that they are really close.

"Best friends huh?" Sonic started to zone out, until the hare continued.

"Was that other hedgehog your best friend?"

"Silver? Of course he-"

"No no no...The other one, black and green quills..." the rabbit awaits an answer..

"Oh, no not at all," Sonic shakes his head in disgust, "I'd wish I'd never knew him...Did you hear us talking?"

"Only some, I don't mean to be rude, but I do have big ears," She strokes one of her floppy ears, looking over to find the black cat come over to the table.

"And I have a keen sense, so...It makes sense," The cat comes in and looks around, "Hey uh, Sonic, not to jump to conclusions, but where's Silver?"

"Silver? You want Silver?" Sonic was actually surprised by this, but it gained him confidence about these two girls. They seem to just want to talk normally, yet a simple code is being thrown out saying, "let's get to know each other," He's felt this before, I mean, He is Sonic the Hedgehog, but already a decent and possibly growing friendship is building. And back to Sonic about Silver's point of view, He actually thinks Silver would like her, so he looked over to the door, however remembering Silver and Tails outside...Man they had been out for awhile, Sonic's tired of these secret crap, but he forces to think, "It'll be worth it."

"Um you should wait for him," Sonic nods, "He should be out shortly."

"Ok sure," and the cat walks away, looking over to the rabbit, as if she's giving her a signal, and it really changed the tone of the conversation...

"So uh.." She looks up avoiding eye contact, "What are you doing for tonight?"

"Um I..." Sonic scratches his head, knowing the outcome of this, and thinks it through, 'She likes me a lot, I can see it...Oh man this isn't fair, I don't wanna hurt her feelings,' and with that he bows his head down, hopeless of what to say.

"It's ok," The rabbit softly laughs and sits across from him, "You don't have to...you know. I know you get that a lot."

"Honestly..." Sonic starts, "I would...But I have this strange feeling about someone else, and I want to figure it out, whether it'll go away or not." He looks up to find the rabbit smiling.

"Thanks, at least I know I had a chance," She rubs her ears again, "Or you are just being nice?"

"No no it's true!" Sonic pleads, "I just don't want to mess anything up...You understand right?"

"Completely," The rabbit nods and leans over to Sonic's side of the table," I don't know if you think it's weird but...I wanna help you..."

"Really?" Sonic looks at her surprised of her offering, "But, what do you know?"

"Plenty," She said, "Especially since that look of yours. You seem like you don't know your next move, so it's troubling you. I can help, but you have to follow my leads and such."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks

"I mean, if you want me to help you, then do whatever it takes...ok?" she rolls her eyes, "Unless, that other green quill hedgehog got you covered."

"No no, definitely not," Sonic shook his head, and notices it's getting late, "Ok well, I better be going. I guess I should get your number huh?"

"Well we can go somewhere now," The rabbit stands up, "I'm off the hook. My shifts done anyways."

"Ok cool, lead the way," Sonic stands and allows her to brush by him, " While we are walking, I never asked for your name."

"Oh," She turns around, "I guess...call me Snow, it's my nickname but it's what everyone calls me."

"Alright, Snow." Sonic said, and followed her out...

When they go outside, Sonic spots Silver, but not Tails.

"Hey Silver," Sonic walks up to him looking around, " Where's Tails?"

"Somewhere..." Silver just walked by him, heading a completely different direction.

"Direction?" Sonic looks at him glaring, "Seriously where is she? What did you guys talk about anyways?"

"N-nothing," Silver looks around, "In fact, she said she went home, saying she had a long day and such, Jamal too."

"Those two again?" Sonic was looking a bit worried this time.

"Uh yeah, any problems with that?" Silver teased a little, "They're fine trust me."

"No problems at all," Sonic just sighed, "We'll be on our way..."

"Who?" Silver notices the rabbit, "Oh sorry about that, I'm kinda in a hurry. I'm Silver."

"I'm Snow, and there's someone who wants to speak with you inside," She points, "You shouldn't worry about who it is, she'll come to you."

"She?" Silver turned a bit red, "Oh uh...I'll...look for her, or wait or something," And with that, he rushes towards the door, Sonic stopping him.

"Silver what on earth are you rushing for?" He asks.

"Don't judge me that I can't hold using the bathroom!" Silver blurts out.

"I never...never mind," Sonic chuckles under his breath, letting Silver run in.

"So...We still moving?" He asks our now identified Snow.

"Well not anymore," Snow gives him a card, "Call this number tonight around 10 pm, k?"

"Wait what about-"

"Don't worry, I figured out your problem, the easy way, thanks to Silver," She walks the opposite way, and turns around, "Oh and Sonic? Can you please get me that green quilled hedgehog's number? But don't tell that I want it. I'll do that myself."

"How come?" Sonic was really curious, but she gave a look showing, "It's best for you not to know," and with that, he pulls out a card.

"He gave me this from his job, it should be it."

"OK thanks," She smiles and walks off.

"Man what's with people and secrets today?" Sonic asks himself, "They might as well just say, "Mind your damn business!," but then again...I wouldn't," And he speeds off home.

SILVER SIDE

Silver walks out of the restroom, relieved that he got there in time.

"I would've held it," He thought, "But Tails really had to push that seduction crap...I gotta resist next time,"

"Sure you would," A female voice comes from behind, "You couldn't even resist my take before."

"Hey! Who-" Silver turns around only to find the same cat he's seen. "You! What are you doing?"

"Looking for you," She answers.

"Me?" Silver looks confused, 'why me?' he looks over, "Ok, sure what's up?"

"I don't know, maybe an autograph," She grabs out a little book, "And I know you are friends with the rest of them...you know, Sonic, Amy, the rest. Even that new guy."

'A fan?' Silver wonders himself, 'well it makes sense, but why did she come to me? She could've gotten Sonic's autograph the time he was here,'

"Um well, yes you can say that," Silver answers, "You have a pen?"

"What makes you say that?" She asks, pulling a black pen out of her pocket.

"Well, I'm not from this...place," Silver takes the pen and starts to write his signature.

"Oh," She awaits her notebook.

"Here," Silver hands her book back, "And how come you just didn't get Sonic's autograph as well? He was here too you know."

"Oh I, uh, wasn't thinking that far ahead," She replies.

"For what?" Silver asks, " I mean, there were many opportunities," he noticed he went a bit too far, and corrects himself, "Oh, sorry, I'm a curious guy, It's just you had many opportunities." She took a glance at Silver.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind," She took a quick tour over Silver standing, "Besides, I like curious..."

Silver turns red, "Like it, huh?" He starts to zone out, taking a deep breath.

"Something the matter?" She asks.

'she reminds me a lot of things,' Silver thought, 'just like...'

"Like what?" The cat crosses her arms

"Huh?"

"Like what?"

" I didn't say anything," Silver looked around, 'Or did I?' He starts to feel that he's too smart to admit anything, but then again he'd break down when he's nervous(which he is). Still...He knew he said...nothing.

"I swear I don't know what you are talking about," Silver said.

"Sorry, I'm thinking too much," She apologizes.

"Don't worry, me too," He puts a hand on the back of his hand. For a moment, it was a bit silent, until the black cat continues.

"Listen," She starts, "I know you are a bit...uncomfortable, so I'll let you go, I just wanted an autograph,"

"No no, it's fine," Silver pleads, "It's just uh, I'm a bit tired, so I should be going, I've been out awhile."

"Yea sure, I understand," She said, and again a moment of silence, "You...sure you don't anything?"

'well I could get something,' Silver thought, "Actually, you reminded me, I'll like spaghetti...and meatballs" They both laughed, "To go please."

"Ok then," She turns around and heads for the back to the kitchen. When minutes passed, Silver's meal was ready, and he was now able to go.

"Alright, uh, thanks for your time," Silver stands up from the chair he was waiting in.

"No, thank you," She smiles.

'All this time, I was wondering about her name,' Silver thought, 'but It just doesn't feel right, I mean, I'm not gonna see her again anyway right?' Silver turns around and heads out the door, when...

"Oh, Silver?" The cat followed him out the door.

"Yes?"

"Be sure to come back tomorrow anytime," She said, "And uh, it's Grace," She started to look of worry, "You did ask my name right?"

"No I didnt, but it's alright," Silver said, "I forgot to, but it's nice to meet you...see ya," And Silver walks off.

Along the way, Silver thinks of what was happening.

'I really should come back tomorrow,' he thought, 'Just maybe...' as he was trailing off, he started to get yet another headache he occasionally has. Yes, his vision migraines.

"Gahhh, now?" Silver shook his head, and closes his eyes...

**SILVER'S VISION**

**...Damn can't I get used to this?**

**He knows...Or does he? The way he looked at me, I don't know if he's just trying to be nice, or it's something else.**

**...I really need to stop freaking him out, I need to get it together...**

**END OF VISION**

"Who the hell?" Silver asked himself, " I hate audio visions...But that voice was obviously...Grace," He put some thought into it, "I don't understand, why have a vision of her talking?"

He sighs, "I guess there's one thing to do, and that's to come back tomorrow," Silver decides, "I should teleport home instead, I'm tired.." With that he disappears..

SONIC SIDE

"Finally I'm home," Sonic says to himself, "Now I can relax..." Sonic heads into his house, opening the front door, and getting inside. Walking in, he reflects about the many moments ago, when he confronted Jamal, he'd wondered about him, how serious he looked. Still, he thought he was just teasing him, so he shrugged and walked towards his room, thinking some more. It has been on his mind for awhile...

"Tails...I wonder if she's okay..."

"Trouble Sonic?"

"Huh? Who..." Sonic snaps to the voice and looks around, finally towards the window, revealing the same hedgehog he despised all this time, "Jamal!"

"So, you came here..." Jamal shook his head, "Instead of going to her house... And don't pretend you don't know either... Maybe I should go see her, see if she's...okay.."

"Why you.." The blue blur scarls, "Why are you doing this? What are you accomplishing out of this? Can't you leave me alone for once?"

"You know, I would..." Jamal starts towards Sonic, "However, I know you like her, Sonic, no...LOVE her. So I thought 'why not see if this guys worth it?' "

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic demands an answer.

Jamal takes a long sigh, "I guess I should jump to the conclusion on why I am here, so here we go," He gets into Sonic's face making direct eye contact, setting the tone of what he was about to say.

"Sonic...If you don't win her heart, **_I will_**, "...Silence.

"...Well see ya! And good luck!" Jamal all of sudden blurts out and leaves, leaving Sonic standing there... speechless... toneless... non reaction. The same thing played in his mind:

" If you don't win her heart, _**I will..."**_

_**...I will...I will**_

...No..

"No you won't..." Sonic feeling a bit confident, "I know it, she doesn't love you... You don't deserve her..." He thinks some more, "...But I don't either... I have to think about this, "He sighs a heavy sigh, and flops on the bed...

"If I win her heart," He thinks out loud to himself, and blushes and never replied his own question...

"...But if he wins her heart..." He started to think of a Tails/Jamal possibility, which he was hating in his head. With a quick reflection on what happened at the restaurant, he nearly forgot about the rabbit, Snow, and vows to figure out what she has in store for him also...With all of this going on, it seems hectic, possibly forcing to be taken one at a time. Sonic thinks through...

'Ok Jamal,' Sonic thought, '_**you're on'**_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Ok there you have it end of chapter. Pretty long, so I kinda divided it in parts, like "Silver side" or "Sonic side" and stuff like that. So I hope it was worth the wait too.**

Tails: So anything I should clear up before we continue?

me: Yes go ahead

Tails: Alright. NOTE TO EVERYONE: DJ is hard at work not to let this fic die, as he wants to continue this. To be honest, for myself, I haven't seen a lot of sontails fics in awhile, which is kinda surprising, so I guess that roots dj on to continue.

me: Yea it does a little. To this day not a lot of sontails fics I have seen, so maybe I am one of the fewest, which I doubt.

Silver: Yes, you doubt a lot.

me: Yes I do...

Silver: You doubt that you shouldnt have anymore Silver visions in the story, you doubt that you shouldnt put those two new cat rabbit characters in the story, and you doubt your lust for Tails after all :)

me: Exactly listen to everything he said...wait, what was that?

Silver: You doubt a lot

me: no the last thing you said

Silver: the two new characters?

me: No the Tails lust thing

Silver: I do not recall

Me: Seriously? Was I imagining that?

Silver: Uhhhh yea let's go with that

me: NOO! I know you said that *chases after silver*

Silver: It's truuuu!

Tails: ...

Shadow: can we end it now?

me: erhem, not yet, hold on...

ok guys thanks for reading on the story despite the long wait, I appreciate it and hope to continue. What I also hope is that I have returning readers, which I may doubt, but I hope you come back. I hope for a quick update for next chapter, so hopefully its quick update. Excuse while I go kick Silver ass.

Silver: Nooo! Back off! Shadow! help!

Shadow: Tails do something

Tails: I would but I don't have anymore hydro ammo...

All: 0_0

me: whoa...whoa...whoa.. Don't do it, not again... Of course without the ammo.

Tails: It's alright, I can make some anyways, I am a genius. So I predict that my ammo conversion would be done by...next chapter, and you'll get it...

me: no please Tails! That aint right!

Tails: Unless you tell me you like me or not, I'll fricken blast you!

Sonic: Hahaha!

Tails: Uh Sonic...That means you too

Sonic: Oh hell no! DJ confess!

me: ME! YOU CONFESS!

Sonic: WHAT! When did you ever think I like Tails?

Shadow: Since this chapter...

Sonic: Shut up!

me: Exactly Sonic

Tails: Dj you too

me:...What?

ONE MORE THING EVERYONE! ADD ME OR STORY AS AN ALERT SO YOU CAN KEEP TRACK OF ME! WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! BE BACK SOON!

Sonic: *snorts* that's a lie

me:...* glares*

Sonic:...What?

read and review please


	14. gay 2011 update :P

**_UPDATE 4/13/11: bullshit is all there is to describe my so called "ill be back" routine, but i will still be coming around...just not as much anymore, so dont expect anything surprising...anyways..._**

**_im unsure whether i can become interested in continuing my fanfiction days, as i get older and continue life...that's REALLY what happened to me, life lol. I stayed lock to that and didn't look back, not that it's bad, but i should've came back here sooner, despite computer problems :( that really allowed me to go out and focus on other things, and I think that's what got this story outta my mind..._**

**_however i have a feeling ill be back, just not now...not sooner...a lot later...side notes:_**

**_ most likely gonna move my channel, its been too long, if i EVER come back i am restarting, for those reading this, i will let u know when i restart, otherwise thanks for sticking with me :) _**

**_HOLY CRAP! soooo long! I just wanna know Im not gone for good! I was just... disappeared...sorry :( However I should somehow come up with a faster update system, but it all depends on myself and readers I suppose...if anyones reading this, if not an update will be next chapter anyways. There has been no changes of this chapter, except this underlined segment i am typing, so be sure to keep an eye...Be back soon!(even if I said that 5 months ago...)_**

**_EVERYONE THIS ISNT A FULL CHAPTER THIS IS JUST A QUICK PREVIEW, ALSO A TEST( I think I "lost" my story for awhile. It should be in the games-sonic the hedgehog section by now though, this explains my story not appearing, but of course you wouldn't know that because you didn't see it)_**

**I'm back...Yes I am, and here it is...the next chapter. It's crazy how last chapter was well over 3 months ago, obviously stating how unprofessional I am, when it comes to updating that is I suppose. Anyways I'm gonna go ahead and jump into this one, first I want to thank all readers and reviewers, you've kept my inspiration high to keep me thinking about this story. I am hoping to aim high for more reception...But that doesn't seem to be the problem now does it? I'll explain more in the post chapter paragraphs, just so we are on the same page(and for people to scroll, YES people work your arrow keys, SCROLL SCROLL SCROLL!)...erhem meaning of course of a timely manner, because I really want this chapter to be read...So like I said, I'm jumping in this one, expect a dialouge later on...enjoy**

**PREVIOUSLY FROM CHAPTER 11...**

**Who knew Sonic would be caught up like this? Jamal with an unsurprising, yet open mouth attitude causes Sonic to literally be on the edge. Is he really challenging our hero? Silver meanwhile visions of a newly faced feline named Grace, what could this mean? With Sonic "accepting" what he might face, he also has a "date" at 10pm, with a white snow bunny. The rabbit named Snow(go figure) requests a conversation at that exact time, Privately we all assume. What is she thinking? Not only Silver is on a curious lookout to what's going on around him, Jamal and Tails seems to calm him down to par. Could he be into whatever Tails and Jamal had said to him, and what "did" they say? And What is Tails thinking about the situation? How will she handle this?**

**And another thing to the readers...Do not forget about Amy and Shadow! Despite the lack of appearances last chapter, they could be in this one. What will their purposes hold this time? ****One thing I want to say to ALL READERS BEFORE THEY START THIS CHAPTER...AMY IS CRA-**

**Chapter 12: Heart Obligations:**


	15. revive me

**Project revive**

**good day...it is december 16/2011 at the time i am typing this, and GOD DAMN HAS IT BEEN A LONG TIME! I did say it was gonna be later than sooner, but dont get excited about this update as this contains NO chapter...however...i will say this now:**

**whoever read this story is gone, so i will say my regrets and silent goodbyes to all the people that supported me back when i was 15...i am now 18, going to graduate in under a year...life really does move on faster than you think.**

**so about me...im not dead, in fact, im trying to come back but with many concerns leading to the story...this story is a tough one to bargain now...I dont know whether to cancel it now that everyone is gone, or try to finish what i started regardless. You know what's bad? I have lost the touch and theme to this story, so guess what? Even if i update, a 99% chance it wouldn't be as similar as the previous chapters, thus making this a failure...So I may have to leave it alone...or somehow re read all chapters and get to the bottom of what i was doing right...So the biggest question off all: Will this story continue? The answer is:**

**yes...**

**I might as well try to finish this, but be warned this has completely lost its touch. However I feel i should give a vision to people of what this story could have been, instead of never...to anyone who read this story and waited for the next chapter, i am truly sorry, thus making a deal: IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN, THE STORY IS EITHER FINISHED, DONE FOR, OR I WILL LET SOMEONE OWN RIGHTS AND FINISH THE STORY IF SOMEONE WANTS TO. Just comment or send me a message if you are interested if I go hiatus again...**

**I fucking deserve this, but there isn't reason to bash anyone but myself...I'd bet no one knows about this story anymore, but that's ok for now...because i do...And shall I remember this..**

**The long awaited chapter and more coming soon 12/2011**

**ill be back this time...i promise.**


	16. Hope2012

_**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE FATE OF THIS STORY, READ NOW!**_

Ok...Here we are...It is August the 10th, 2012...I am a bit surprised that people have actually still found this lost and dead story...Yes it is all my fault, I have moved on in life, and in one week, I will be going to college.

Funny really, I can remember this as if it was yesterday, MANY MANY years ago when I started this story. I am proud of how far this has come...But admitting I am NOT satisfied...I actually "gave" This concept to other people hoping they would continue what I started, but that is simply not the case...And so, I have two things to announce:

-That I may very well continue writing this ONLY if you guys want...Just tell me, whether it will be a pm, comment, review, and so forth...

-OR if I don't get anything, consider this dead...for a certain extent, meaning I STILL may continue this, as a possibility.

The irony is that I stopped writing this story because I lost interest in writing fanfiction, and now I am coming back into a little urge now, not that it hasn't been so the last year or so...

Here is a QUICK Recap of last chapter:

**PREVIOUSLY FROM CHAPTER 11...**

**Who knew Sonic would be caught up like this? Jamal with an unsurprising, yet open mouth attitude causes Sonic to literally be on the edge. Is he really challenging our hero? Silver meanwhile visions of a newly faced feline named Grace, what could this mean? With Sonic "accepting" what he might face, he also has a "date" at 10pm, with a white snow bunny. The rabbit named Snow(go figure) requests a conversation at that exact time, Privately we all assume. What is she thinking? Not only Silver is on a curious lookout to what's going on around him, Jamal and Tails seems to calm him down to par. Could he be into whatever Tails and Jamal had said to him, and what "did" they say? And What is Tails thinking about the situation? How will she handle this?**

**And another thing to the readers...Do not forget about Amy and Shadow! Despite the lack of appearances last chapter, they could be in this one. What will their purposes hold this time? ****One thing I want to say to ALL READERS BEFORE THEY START THIS CHAPTER...AMY IS CRA-**

**Chapter 12: Heart Obligations:**

That pretty much concludes this...See you guys...if ever


	17. Hope2012 ANNOUNCEMENT

_**OK, here we are, August 27th 2012. Some people replied telling me to keep the story going, so here is my official announcement..**_..

Sonic: JUST TELL THEM ALREADY!

me: Jeez, hold on a minute Sonic, god:

_**Yes, I WILL continue the story...At a cost however...**_

Silver: Your soul?

me: No

Silver: Tails's soul?

me: No

Silver: MY SOUL!?

me: Sure

Silver: What did I do? It's YOUR fault the story isn't done!

me: But it is YOUR fault you didn't even predict the future! I bet you knew this was gonna happen, but you didn't say anything..

Silver:...

Sonic: Silver is that true? But why?

Silver: I...Wanted more spotlight

Sonic: WHAT!? ALL THESE YEARS, YOU DID THAT FOR MORE SPOTLIGHT!?

Shadow: Worked out for ya didn't it?

Silver: SHUT UP!

me: Whatever, onwards to the update:

_**So the REAL Price is this...I will have to somehow get back to my roots and get better...You have no idea what to expect after many years of delay**_

Snake: Tell me about it, and I still smoke.

me: You're still here?

Snake: I'm old...Where am I supposed to go?

Shadow: Can you wrap it up dj?

me: Ok...

_**So yea, bottom line: DO NOT EXPECT TRIPLE A OVER THE TOP AWESOMENESS FOR THE NEXT FEW OR ALL CHAPTERS. I WILL TRY TO DO MY BEST THOUGH.**_

Sonic: Not like you were anyway *Snorts*

Everybody: 0_0

Sonic: ...OH MY GAWDD..Now what?

Everybody: For once you are right

Sonic: Oh...Well now that's settled, close it dj.

me:_** Ok. Thank you everybody for reviewing and checking this story out, It has come a long way, and I am in college, I should know. So so long for now!**_

Silver: WAIIIT!

me: What?

Silver: What happened to Tails? Where is she?

Shadow: That is true...

Sonic: Yea where is she?

me: I don't know...Anyway, we will find her later. I'm out!

**_Read and Review when I come back whenever, expect the next chapter around September. MAKE SURE TO ADD ME OR THIS STORY AS AN ALERT TO SEE THE CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY WHEN PUBLISHED...See you then!_**


	18. Chapter 12 Coming up!

**UPDATE: Good News and bad:**

**Sonic: I don't wanna hear it**

**Me: Can you give me a chance?**

**Shadow: We did...years ago**

**Me: Ok FINE! ONE MORE CHANCE! IF I SCREW UP, FIRE ME!**

**All: 0_0**

**Me:...Yes...This is my last chance**

**Sonic: This will be good.**

**Me: *Sighs* Ok, good news and bad:**

**_The good news: I am almost done with the chapter. If I put it in math terms, probably 70% done. To be frankly honest, this is a difficult "come back", so it is a different take on what I initially had. For the better or worse, I hope I maintain the obligations this story had. Now the bad news: This is why I missed the September/early October deadline. I feel as though I want to get people interested in my story again, so I am doing what I can on this chapter rather than slapping in down like "Oh I am back in like 2 years so I'm slap a chapter to you guys mwahhahahaaha!" I don't want that. For a recap, the summary I WILL use will be below towards the end. Expect this chapter done sooner than later this time :). If I put this update on Halloween, I'd say next chapter would be the SAME WEEK, or next! So here we go.._...**

**Sonic: I hope you know everyone hates you**

**Me: At least I'm not quitting!**

**Silver: You know, DJ is right. At least he didn't bail you know. He's back, and hey, he ACTUALLY updated to the readers this time around. I guess being 18 changes a perspective huh?**

**Me: Yes it does, but I just turned 19**

**Silver: WHA? WHEN?**

**Me: October 11. I kept it on the down low**

**Sonic: Your Story is on the down low**

**Me: *glares at Sonic***

**Sonic: WHAT? IT'S TRUE!**

**Me: And you know, Tails has been on the down low...Where's Tails?**

**Shadow: That's true...**

**Snake: Watch your six, soldiers. Our enemy may have replenished the hydrocannon**

**Sonic: No...Don't say that...**

**Silver: DJ PLEASE end this**

**Me: Ok, before Tails comes back the least we expect it...**

**_I will see you guys soon. And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

**CHAPTER PREVIEW**

**PREVIOUSLY FROM CHAPTER 11...**

**Who knew Sonic would be caught up like this? Jamal with an unsurprising, yet open mouth attitude causes Sonic to literally be on the edge. Is he really challenging our hero? Silver meanwhile visions of a newly faced feline named Grace, what could this mean? With Sonic "accepting" what he might face, he also has a "date" at 10pm, with a white snow bunny. The rabbit named Snow(go figure) requests a conversation at that exact time, Privately we all assume. What is she thinking? Not only Silver is on a curious lookout to what's going on around him, Jamal and Tails seems to calm him down to par. Could he be into whatever Tails and Jamal had said to him, and what "did" they say? And What is Tails thinking about the situation? How will she handle this?**

**And another thing to the readers...Do not forget about Amy and Shadow! Despite the lack of appearances last chapter, they could be in this one. What will their purposes hold this time?**


	19. 2013 UPDATE

**Hi everyone...It's me...The loser, the forgettable, the unforgiving "author" that I am...I can't say much for what has happened, or how many excuses this has to show for...But, here's a timeline:**

**End of 2012: I was on the edge of continuing to write my story "Tails: Big Turn in Life"...I have to admit, I felt VERY nostalgic, because it has been so long since I done a story, chapter, anything. Everything went good to be honest. So good that I planned to release the new chapter the next few weeks of that time. I think this was in December/January, so I was VERY excited.**

**However...In January of 2013, the start of ignorance consumed me. My hard drive that I have had for so long crashed, in which contained a lot of my files. Videos, music, photos...Documents. One of those documents was one of my projects for school(long story, pisses me off to think about it), and another was in fact the chapters for Tails: Big Turn in Life. I made a HUGE mistake. I finished one chapter, and did not upload it. Why? Because I wanted to make it up by making more than one chapter, getting done as much as I can. So I held off working on the stories, all the while dealing with anxiety/depression hiccups during my first year in college. It was rough.**

**So here we are, June 15, 2013, I am writing back to apologize. It's honestly too late, everything is. I don't know what to do anymore. This story has been a fond memory, and I am proud to accomplish that. I just wish I can do more, but at this point, I don't know anymore. So I want to ask a question: Yes or No? Yes..Or No? Yes, I should try, try ONE last time to get this story rolling again, or no..Kill it, it will only be a memory...**

**That's it for now, except one last thing: Is anyone interested in youtube? If there is one thing I pushed through forever, it is my youtube channel, with high hopes of fanfiction on the side. The nightmare of starting something and NOT finishing it haunts me however. If anybody is curious, here is my youtube channel:**

** youtube dot com /user/ratchetness**

**I am pretty damn active there, unlike here. This has really rose to me, so it will mean a lot if you take a look at it. I bet it will be VERY deceiving...**

**Maybe you can pm me there and tell me that you came from fanfiction or something...That's it everyone...See you soon...Or goodbye, considering what's been going on this side.**


End file.
